Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of The Absolute Satan
by tony uchiha namikaze
Summary: Akhirnya 1 top secret 3 fraksi terungkap dan bentrokan pertama dalam takdir tidak bisa di hindari. reouni dengan 2 sisi berbeda kasih sayang dan kebencian, membaranya api dendam yang mulai padam! (First fight 2 bloodline for destiny and rebirth of yoshino! New charakter and more!) Strong!Naru good!naru CHP 15 UP
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO NAMIKAZE LUCIFERD  
isclime:masashi kisimoto and ichibumi  
Crosever:naruto X hight school dxd  
Rating : MGenres : Romance, Adventure,fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,Battle and others  
Pairings : Naruto.N X...?SUMARY:dimalam yg sangat dingin nan sunyi tak dapat di temui satupun makhluk hidup dan hanya ada tumpukan salju di manapun mata memandangtapi semua itu di abaikan oleh seorang anak kecil yg berlarian tanpa tau tujuananak itu penuh luka yg cukup parah di sekujur tubuh mungilnya hingga menetes perlahan tapi pasti mengubah salju yg tadinya putih menjadi merah  
''huh..huh..huh tou-san hikz..hikz kaa-san mengapa hikz..hikz.. mengapa mereka membunuh tou-san dan kaa-san hikz..hikz dan juga knpa harus dia yg membunuhnya''  
dalam langkahnya yg makin pelan dan terhunyung2 dia menangis meratapi nasib

''tidak...!aku tidak harus terus menerus meratapi ini smua aku harus kuat dan balas DENDAM kepada mereka semua trutama dia''

tangisan anak itu berhenti...?bukan..!bukan berhenti tapi di halangi oleh aura hitam ke kuningan yg meledak2 dari dalam tubuhnya. sakit iya itu yg dia rasakan tp bukan sakit oleh luka fisik melainkan sakit di bagian dada tepatnya di hatinya...!  
perlahan lahan tapi pasti aura hitam ke kuning kuningan itu memadat dan...  
"aku mengerti Aku menerti sekarang aku Di NERAKAAAAAAAAAA"

DUUUUUUAAAAARRRR...!meledak meninggalkan kawah rasaksa di area bersalju(jelek bikin summery langsung aje dah)

CHAPTER 1 : NEW LIFE

Pagi yang cerah untuk beraktivitas tp tidak untu seorang remaja berumur 17tahun ini yg baru saja bangun karna terjatuh dari ranjang tempat tidurnya  
''iiitttai Wah gawat sudah pukul 07.30 bisa-bisa terlambat kesekolah''  
Yah sifat konyolnya masih saja ada walaupn cuma sekedar topeng belaka secepat kilat remaja bersurai kuning yg memanjang di bagian pipi(mirip minato tapi kumis kucing 3pasang tetap ada di pipinya) ini melesat ke kamar mandi5menit kemudian setelah mandi naruto cepat cepat memakai seragamnya jersey putih bergaris hitam yang di lapisi jas hitam dengan lambang kouh akademi amat sangat pas di tubuh atletitnya yg membuatnya smakin...WOOW JANTAN... Setelah terlihat rapih rambutnya tetap di biarkan acak-acakan.  
Stelah sarapan naruto langsung hendak keluar dan berangkat tapi dia menatap ke arah dinding kamarnya

''sebentar lagi zangetsu,black thunder kita laksanakan rencana kita''  
Yah setelah menatap sepasang benda yg menyilang di dinding nartuto lngsung keluar dari rumah dan brangkat Benda yang menyilang di kamarnya itu adalah sebuah zanpakuto besar berwarna hitam yangmirip pisau dapur dan sebuah sabit besar berkepala naga berwarna hitam legam.  
Naruto berjalan santai sambil menikmati udara segar di pagi hari tak jarang banyak perempuan yg melihatnya dan langsung blushing.  
Naruto yg menyadarinya hanya tersenyum cerah menanggapi perlakuan sluruh perempuan yg melihatnya dan itu sukses membuat setiap orang yg memandang nya berucap 1kata,

Tampan..!

Sesampai nya di akademi yg sudah sepi karna waktu pelajaran di mulai. naruto langsung berlari ke ruangan kepala sekolah..!

Ruangan XI 2

Suasana riuh obrolan para siswa siswi mewarnai kelas tersebut tapi tidak untuk 1 siswa yg sedang mebenakan wajahnya ke meja.  
Dia tidur...?oh tidak dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu,

"huurf kiba kenapa masih saja tak ada kabar dari mu"

Ternyata remaja bersurai coktat itu sedang memikirkan temanya kiba yang semalam terlibat baku hantam dengan freed pendeta edan pemegang pedang excalibur,  
Dan belum kembali sampai sekarang..!

SREEEEGG

Pintu kelas di buka dan muncul lah guru yg membuat kelas yg tadinya riuh menjadi hening.

"Umm..mungkin terlalu cepat tapi anak-anak kelas kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari jerman"

Kelas yang tadinya hening menjadi riuh banyak yg berbis bisik tentang anak baru yg datang apa lagi dari jerman,

"namikaze-san silahkan masuk"

Suara guru yang memenggilnya terdengar olehnya..!  
Merasa di pangagil dia pun masuk kedalam kelas.

SREEEG

pintu dibuka dan menampakan pemuda tampan bersurai kuning dan otomatis membuat para siswi merona oleh nya hanya ada 1 kata yg bisa mereka ucapkan

Tampaaan...!

Tapi di dalam hati karna mereka entah kenapa di buat membisu oleh munculnya siswa bersurai kuning itu.

" nama saya naruto namikaze salam kenal semua tolong bimbinganya untuk 2tahun ke depan"

Dengan di bumbui senyuman sehangat matahari naruto memperkenalkan diri nya dengan sopan dan membuat

"Kyaaaaaaaaa tampaaan  
"kereeen  
" menandingi kiba-kun

Dan banyak lagi hingga ada yg pingsan karna senyuman yg secerah mentari pagi.

"namikaze-san anda bisa duduk di kursi kosong yg ada di pinggir -san tolong tunjukan lengan anda"

Perintah guru tersebut merasa di panggil namanya ise pun mengangkat lenganya ogah ogahan karna dalam hatinya

'cih anak baru yang tampan dan sopan terkutuk kalian manusia tampan'

naruto pun dengan sigap lansung berjalan ke bangkunya dan duduk

"hy isse senang berkenalan dengan mu semoga kita bisa akrab ya"

ucap naruto seraya tersenyum Dalam hati 'sekiryuutei' dengan nada serkatis Ise pun hanya memandang naruto dan berkata

"hm semoga saja bishonen"

Naruto yg di sapa seperti itu hanya tersenyum lebar

Ting tong ting tong ting tong...!

bel pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran usai dan waktu pulang tiba  
Semua siswa pun pulang dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang

RUANGAN CLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB

terlihat 5 orang yg sedang duduk di sofa bergaya eropa

"Isse,akeno,koneko,asia ayo kita cari keberadaan yuuto sekarang tak mungkin dia akan menghubungi kita apa lagi dia sedang terbawa nafsu balas dendam nya"

ucap rias gremory wanita berambut merah dan bertubuh ehem ehem sexy

"ha'i bucho"

ucap mereka seraya menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir khas kluarga gremory

Pukul 21.00 apartermen naruto

"mmm aku merasakan dengan jelas ada aura 2 kelompok iblis, 1 angel fallen, dan...exsorcis...?Sebaiknya aku lihat pertempuran mereka mungkin seru"

Ucap Naruto Seraya mengganti pakaiyan nya,Sekarang naruto memakai celana jeans hitam standar dan kaos berwarna putih dan jaket hitam dengan banyak tali yg mengikat lenganya jaketnya iya biarkan terbuka dan dia menghampiri pajangan?  
Yang ada di tembok kamarnya

"black thunder sekarang lah waktunya kita beraksi"

Seraya menggantungkan sabit besar berkepala naga di punggungnya dan iya pun menghilang dalam kobaran api hitam.

22.30 KUOH AKADEMI

Terlihat pelindung besar yg melinkupi smua bangunan akademi agar tetap kokok pelindung itu pun di jaga oleh klompok anggota osis

'rias cepat lah anak buah ku sudah tak tahan lagi'

ucap sona kaicho selaku majikan dari kluarga sitri

Dalam kubah pelindung

"BUCHOOO AKENOO-SAN"

Ucap isse seraya rias dan akeno di jatuhkan dengan begitu mudah

"kokabiel takan ku ampuni kau telah melukai teman teman ku"

ucap ise seraya menembakan dragon shoot dengan penuh amara

"Cih bocah sekiryuutei tengik apa cuma ini kemampuan mu"

Ucap kokabile seraya menembakan laser cahayakedua energi pemusnah itupun bertabrakan dan...

DUUUAAAAAARRRRR..!BLAAAAARRRR...!

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi di tengah medan pertempuran dan menghasilkan dentuman kuat dan kawah besar yang mengepulkan asap hitam,  
Di satu sisi kokabiel hanya tertawa melihat itu semua dan di sisi lain...?

Oh tidak ise terkapar penuh luka dan bersimbah darah dan teman2nya juga tak beda jauh denganya

Melihat teman temannya terkapar kiba dan xenovia majut menyerbu kokabiel

Trang trang trang trang

Bunyi dentuman logam beradu terdengar di mana-mana ,  
serangan kiba dan xenovia di tangkis oleh sang malaikat jatuh dengan mudah

"menarik sungguh menarik pemilik pedang suci durandal dan pedang suci iblis beri aku serangan mu hahahaha"

Merasa di remehkan kedua orang tersebut pun maju menyerang Kiba dengan menendang kakinya ke tanah kuat2 untuk memulai manuvernya dan dia melompat tinggi seraya mengayunkan pedangnya menukik kebawah membuat efek tebasan dari pedangnya 5x lebih besar

Trang  
duuuak

Oh my tapi kokabiel menahan serangan kiba dengan pedang cahayanya dan sekaligus menendang kiba hingga dia terpelanting ke belakang,  
xenovia yang menyadari ada celah langsung menjejak tanah dan melakukan manuver dia melompat dan memutar tubuh nya 360drajat beberapa kali pedang suci durandal nya seperti tornado ganas yg siap melahap segalanya yg ada di hadapanya

Traaaang  
traaang  
Sreet sreet  
Aaaaarrgh

Wow tekhniknya membuahkan hasil tapi tak berati hanya menyayat tangan kokabiel sedikit,  
Namun naas baginya dia pun terkena tebasan pedang kokabiel luka tebasan yang lumayan panjang di daerah perutnya

Dari salah satu gedung pemuda bersurai kuning hanya tersenyum menyaksikan pertarungan yang menurutnya sediki menarik Tapi pandangannya jatuh terhadap remaja bersurai coklat yang terkapar bersimbah darah

"sial dia membuat ise takberdaya seperti itu sepertinya aku harus membantu bocah sekiryuutei itu"

dia tersenyum dan mencabut sabit miliknya dari punggung

"hahaha sungguh menarik tapi aku tak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini ayo kita akhiri"

Kokabiel menyeringa kejam dan menciptakan tombak cahaya sebesar bus umum Klompok rias yang telah bersatu hanya bisa pasrah akan ajalnya

"apa kah ini akhir dari hidup ku,...?" ucap rias

"MATI KALIAAAAAAAN"

ucap kokabiel seraya melempar tombak cahaya super tersebut

Wuuuust

Tombak itu pun melesat tapi...?

"blach thunder flash" triak seseorang

KRAK KRAAAK

kekai retak dan hancur

GOOOAAAAAARRRR

Terdengar auman keras memekikan telingaTiba2 muncul sosok naga hitam legam yang melahap tombak cahaya tersebut dan...

DUUUUUAAAAAARRR

Ledakan besar terjadi sikitar 30meter dari kelompok rias Smua mata yang berada di sana hanya membelalakan mata saat ada fenomena aneh yang mengejutkan,

Kepulan asap itu lama kelamaan menghilang dan di tengah tengah kawah tersebut hanya terdapat

Sabit besar berkepala naga berwarna hitam legam dari mata sabit hingga gagang

A-apa apa yang se..sebenarnya terjadi..?

Semuah orang yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu hanya shok mungkin shok berat

"SI-SIAPA...?SIAPA YANG MENGHALANGIKU " ucap kokabiel

"BANGSAT CEPAT TUNJUKAN SIAPA DIRIMU"  
Lagi lagi kokabiel berteriak keras

"kau ini berisik sekali dasar gagak tua bisa bisa telingaku pecah tahu,"

Mereka semua bahkan klompok sitri yang penasaran tentang apa yang menjebol pelindungnya sudah berkumpul dengan rias Mereka terbelalak tetkala mendengar suara seseorang yang muncul dari kobaran api hitam tersebut Rambut kuning panjang berkulit putih sedang memegang enteng sabit besar di tangannya

"si-siapa kau brani-beraninya menghalangiku...? Dan apa katamu aku bukan gagak bocah"

Ucap kokabiel yang sudah sadar dari kekagetanya

"hahahaha kau ini lucu sekali gagak kriput sayap jelek dan kusam mu itu malah lebih jelek dari gagak hahahahaha"

naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak atas apa yang di ucapkan kokabiel

"SIALAAAAN KAUU KAN KU BUNUH HAAAAAAA"

Kokabiel yang berteriak murka seraya melempar tombak cahaya supernya

Wuuusssh...!

"Bunkatsu"  
kekuatan iblis bertekanan tinggi berkumpul di bilah sabitnya

"āsu"

dan kekuatan iblis itupun terlempar cepat seraya di ayunkanya sabit besar itu oleh naruto tombak cahaya itu pun hancur tapi tak hanya sampai di sana serangan naruto masih melesat menbelah apa yang ada di hadapanya

duuuuaaaar...

ledakan kecil terjadi tapi efek dari tebasan itu menimbulkan sabetat panjang nan besar di tanah smua mata membelalak krna 1serangan tersebutset

sekuat apa s..s..sebenarnya dia?batin semua orang

"Heh dasar lemah mau membunuh ku dengan tusuk gigi ini mana mungkin dasar gagak tua"

kokabiel tak senang harga dirinya di injak injak dan mulai menyerang naruto lagi dengan puluhan tombak cahayanya naruto hanya menatap datar pada datangnya tombak tombak cahaya tersebut

"sona kaicho maafkn aku bila sekolah ini akan hancur separuhnya dan rias senpai lebih baik suruh asia-san untuk menyembuhkan isse"

ucap narutosona dan lainnya hanya bisa membelalakan mata oleh apa yang di dengar

'ba..bagaimana dia bisa tahu' batin semuanya

"mari kita akhiri kokabiel"(sword art dance:bentuk pertama moon fang )

seraya meneriakan nama jurusnya naruto menyabetkan sabitnya ke arah tombak tombak tersebut melenyapkan semua tombak yang ada,

tekanan energi iblis berbentuk bulan sabit hitam pun masih melaju dan membelah kokabiel menjadi 2

DUUUUUUUUAR,...!

Ledakan keras yang menghancurkan 1/2 lokasipun berhenti dan mengepulkan asap hitam  
Setelah kepulan asap menghilang tak ada jejak sedikit pun ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di lokasi kawah tersebut,Rias,sona dan yang lainnya masih belum percaya akan apa yang terjadi bahwa pria bersabit besar itu hanya dengan 1kali serangn bisa memusnahkan malaikat jatuh yang ia lawan bersama teman-temanya dengan susah payah tapi tak menghasil kan buah hanya satu yang mereka fikirkan,Sekuat apakah orang yang bersabit besar itu...?  
Rias yang pertama kali pulih dari shoknya memberanikan diri bertanya

"s..siapa kau"  
Diam cuma diam yang di lakukan pria tersebut

"hey kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaan bucho dasar sialan"

ise yang kesal karna buchonya di abaikan berteriak  
Hening...?Cuma hening yang mereka dapat dari pria yang memblakangi mereka

1detik  
2detik  
3detik

"hahahaha tak perlu berteriak seperti itu teman mesum hahaha"

Naruto terbahak-bahan menertawakan ise tanpa membalikan badannya

"jangan tertawa baka memangnya ada yang lucu dan tadi apa kau bilang mesum sekali lagi kau bilang begitu akan ku hajar kau"

jawab ise penuh emosi karna telah di tertawakan,

"mmm baiklah baik aku takan tertawa lagi dan satu lagi apa benar tadi kau akan menghajar ku bila ku bilang kau...MESUM"

Jawab naruto santai,Ise yang kalut akan emosi berlari menuju naruto dan hendak menghajarnya walaupn telah di larang oleh rias

"ise jangan gegabah sabarlah dulu"

Tapi tak di tanggapi oleh ise dia semakin mendekat hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal 5meter tapi cukup di situ saja

Duuuuaar...!

Ledakan aura iblis pekat berwarna hitam membuat ise jatuh tersungkur Ledakan itu berasal dari tubuh naruto hawa dingin nan menceka memasuki seluruh pori-pori kulit semua orang disana hingga mereka membelalakan mata dan terjatuh di lutut serta susah bernafas karna atmosfir di paksa turunkan serendah mungkin oleh ledakan aura iblis yang dahsya

"apa yang kau lakukan teman mesum masih terlalu cepat 100tahun bila kau ingin menghajar ku"

Naruto bicara dengan nada dingin ya menusuk

"si...si...al siapa sebenarnya kau"

ucap ise yang masih tergeletak

"astagah padahal kita sudah pernah bertemu tapi kau malah tidak mengenal ku dasar otak mesum hahahaha"

Nada bicara naruto kembali jenaka lagi dan tentu saja aura iblis nya pun hilang..!

ise Masih berfikir tapi terlalu lama karna otaknya yang jongkok (yah padahal gx bego bego amat sih)

"Ara...ara...fufufu Paling tidak kau berbalik menghadap kami agar aku bisa melihat siapa pahlawan ku"

Akeno berbicara dengan sexy serta menggoda Masih pada posisi awal yap berbicara dengan punggun?

"mmmz akeno-senpai nada bicara mu amat menggoda tapi maaf waktunya telah habis"

Mereka semua bingung apa yang di maqsud pemuda pirang tersebut,

"owh satu lagi sebelum aku pergi tolong urus semua kekacauan yang ku buat ini ya hihi"  
Ucap naruto tertawa kecil seraya mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayap iblisnya yg hitam legam dan terbang...

"maaf mengganggu pestanya kita pasti bertemu lagi semuanya"

Dan dia menghilang dari situ menyisakan kobaran api hitam Tak ada yang merespon...? iya kanapa,...?mereka semua masih shok atas apa yang mereka lihat

"r-rias apa aku salah lihat atau apa o...orang itu punya 6pasang sayap iblis...?"  
"kau tak salah lihat sona aku pun melihatnya dan setahuku tak ada yang memiliki 6pasang sayap iblis kecuali..."

Ucapan nya menggantung rias masih blum percaya tentang apa yang dia lihat

" akkh mustahil kan"  
"Sudah lah rias yang penting kita selamat kan...?"  
"Iya kau benar sona yasudah ayo kita bersama-sama membereskan kekacauan ini"  
"tidak...! Biar kami saja yang mengurus tempat ini lagian kan ini tanggung jawab osis"  
"hurf baik lah sona kami pulang dulu"

ucap rias dan menghilang bersama budaknya via shunsin...? eh bukan maqsudnya lingkaran iblis

Dari tempat yang tidak jauh seorang perempuan bersurai biru yang duduk di pagar dan bergumam sesuatu

"astagah orang itu apakah legenda itu benar apa kah dia orangnya sang pemegang pusaka terkuat thunder black dragon"

esokan harinya

"uwaaaaa kesiangan lagi harus cepat-cepat"

Naruto sibuk sendiri stelah bangun tidur dan menatap jam yg menunjukan pukul 07.35 hanya 25menit lagi pelajaran akan di mulai

"gawat gawat gawat"

Dia berteriak seperti kakek kakek yang kebakaran jenggot15menit kemudia Tidak sempat untuk sarapan dia melirik jam yang ada di dindingnya 10menit lagi dan dia benar-benarTerlambt

"ahaaa dari pada lari nantinya ketinggalan kenapa gax teleport saja ya ah bodoh kau naruto"

Naruto berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila dia pun menghilang meninggalkan kobaran api hitam

AKADEMI KUOH

" Huh untung saja ada ide kalau tidak pasti kena hukum ni tapi semoga saja tiada yang tau aku datang dari atap sekolah"

Naruto pun berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa dia sadari dari salah satu gedung ada 2orang yang memperhatikanya

"jadi...?apa menurut mu dia menarik...?azazel"  
Ucap pria bertampang maskulin dan bersurai abu-abu

" kau benar vali tapi yang membuatku heran dia sangat ahli menyembunyikan aura iblisnya yang gila itu"Ucap azazel peria berumur kurang lebih 35tahun bersurai hitam dan pirang di bagian depan  
" cukup menarik aku jadi ingin bertarung denganya"  
"kau ini maniak atau apa sih dalam otak mu itu vali hanya ada kata bertarung,bertarung,dan bertarung"  
" yah bisa di bilang begitulah azazel"Merekapun terus mengobrolkan sesuatu

KELAS XI2

Sreeeg  
pintu di buka

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san"

Pintu di buka menampakan pemuda bersurai pirang dengan senyum sehangan mentari pagi idola kelas atau bisa di bilang sekolah dan membuat semua mata para siswi dimanjakakan oleh tampang maskulin yang di bingkai oleh senyumannya

"KYAAAAA NAMIKAZE-KUN KAU TAMPAN DAN MEMABUKAN"  
Ucap seluruh siswi minus asia yang hanya tersenyum karna cuma ise dan ise yang ada di hatinya Tapi berbeda dengan tatapan para siswa yang menyambut naruto dengan decihan dan sumpah serapa terutama ise

'dasar tuan tampan yang membuat gila mati saja sana terkutuk kalian para manusia tampan'  
Ucap ise dalam hati

"ise kenapa kau menangis..? Kau putus cinta ya"

Ucap naruto heran kepada teman sebangkunya yang dari tadi menangis ala anime semenjak kedatanganya,Dan sang empunya yang di pangil hanya mendecih kesal kepada naruto

"jangan banyak bicara kau bishonen(laki-laki cantik)"  
"loh kok aku yang kena sih akukan cuma bertnya teman"  
Jawab naruto memiringkan kepala

"diam kata ku diam diam kau ini tak puas ya menyiksaku hikz...hikz...hikz(menangis ala anime dan merajuk di bawah meja)  
"hahah kau lucu sekali teman mesum hahaha tak salah aku semalam meno hahahha"Naruto salang ngomong dan hanya bisa tetawa garing  
'sial hampir saja keceplosan semoga ise tidak menyangkanya'

"aaappa yang semalam itu kau naruto"

'sich dia jadi tau kan akkah sial'Ucap naruto dalam hati dan mukanya pun pucat pasi

"e..e..tto iya ak...ku yang se...malam"Jawab naruto gugup

Puk...!

Ise menepuk pundak naruto dan naruto pun memalingkan wajahnya takut-takut

"ara naruto kalo buang sampah jangan sembarangan kepala ku yang jadi sasaran kaleng yang kau lempar semalam tau coba kalo orang laen udah di hajar kau"

'what it oh my sialnya aku lupa kalau ise itu bodoh hurf...selamet selamet'Grutu naruto dalam hati..!

Sepulang sekolah naruto yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman melihat sesosok perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya ponytail dia pun penghampiri wanita tersebut

"ee..tto.. Akeno-senpai sedang apa di sini"Ucap naruto..!

Diam cuma diam yang naruto dapatkan,

"akeno-senpai..?akeno-senpai...?"  
Tuing

Muncul perempatan di dahi naruto

"ASTAGAH ADA ALIEN"

Ucap Naruto sambil tunjuk tunjuk ke langit

Eh

'astagah ini cewe cakep-cakep ko budeh banget sih dettebayo..!'

Saking kesalnya naruto hingga mengeluarkan kata-kata khasnya

"ekhem..ekhem seharusnya wanita cantik beraura bangsawan tidak boleh melamu seperti itu samai-sampai ada orang yang menyapa di abaikan"

Ucap naruto dengan nada gentleman

"EEH..gomen apa kau menyapa ku.."

Jawab akeno sambil memiring kan kepala

'tampaaaan'

'kawaaaai'

Ucap akeno dan naruto dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum

1detik  
2detik  
3detik

Mereka saling pandang dan tanpa di sadari keduanya menyemburkan rona merah di wajah  
Mereka masih saling pandang dan sibuk dngan fikiran masing-masing

"naruto akeno-san mengapa kalian saling pandang seperti itu"

Ucap ise yang entah datang dari mana

"Eh...EEEEH apa yang kau katakan ise"

Jawab naruto dan akeno

"Tuh kan kalian menjawabpun berbarengan hayo ada apa"

Ucap rias yang tadi datang bersama ise dan klompoknya

"aa..ano rias-senpai aku hanya menyapanya"

"i..iya bucho dia cu..cuma menyapa ku eh kau siapa...?" Jawab akeno

"Haaaah astagah kau ini kanapa akeno jadi kalias blum kenal"  
Tanya rias kepada akeno dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh akeno

"ehem...gomen atas kelancangan ku rias-senpai,akeno-senpai,yuto-san,koneko-san,asia-san,isse"

Ucap naruto sopan

"perkenalkan nama ku naruto namikaze murit pindahan baru salam kenal semua"

Lanjut naruto sopan dan dengan senyuman andalanya seraya membungkuk yang membuat akeno blushinga

'waw tampanya dan senyumanya memabukan' batin akeno

"oh jadi kau yang yang namanya naruto pantas saja langsung jadi populer skolah"  
Ucap rias seraya tersenyum

'tapi tunggu auranya aneh sekali' batin rias

"ah rias-senpai bisa saja oh iya maaf mengganggu kalian semua aku pamit pulung dulu ya"

Ucap naruto seraya membungkuk dan berjalan pulang

"kita pasti bertemu kembali semuah"  
"Menarik oh iya ayo kita ke ruang club ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Ucap rias seraya berjalan dengan klompoknya

'Tampanya andai saja kau iblis pasti aku akan bisa mendapatkan mu naruto kun' batin akenom

TBC

Huaaah akhirnya selesai juga maaf kalo jelek soalnya baru

pertama bikin ffn dan jangan lupa review,saran,kritik, dan flamenya ya

Arigatou minna


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO LUCIFER NAMIKAZE

Disclimer :Masashi kisimoto and Ichibumi

Crosever:Naruto X high school dxd

Rating : M  
Genres : Romance, Adventure,fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,Battle and others.

Pairings : Naruto.N X...?

CHAPTER 2 : MY FRIEND IS MAOU-SAMA

Seminggu sedah pasca kokabiel attack dan keadaan sudah kembai seperti semula tapi masih ada sesuatu yang janggal dan menjadi mistery yang selalu membayang-bayangi para iblis elit yang berada di kuoh akademi.

RIAS P.O.V  
Masih saja belum ada tanda tanda akan kebenaran siapa sebenarnya orang berambut kuning yang telah menyelamatkan ku dan teman-teman ku,Sudah seminggu aku dan kelompok ku bahkan sona turut membantu tapi hasilnya nihil,  
ditambah lagi masalah akeno yang mulai dekat dan sering kelur bersama anak baru pirang itu yah walaupun wajar-wajar saja toh dia tampan, tapi diakan manusia dan aku takut bila naruto akan syok kalau dia mengetahui kami terutama akeno itu iblis,

Ahhh kenapa ambil pusing itukan ususan mereka tapi akupun tak mau kalau akeno akan sakit hati olehnya,

"Buchou kau baik baik saja kan?"  
"Maaf aku baik baik saja akeno"akeno menyadari kalau aku sedari tadi melamung.

"Jangan bohong bucho aku itu sudah mengenalmu dari kecil jadi aku bisa lihat bila ada tingkah mu yang aneh"

Ah benar dia tau klo aku sedang ada fikiran,

"nampaknya aku memang tak bisa berbohong pada mu akeno"  
"fufufu... Aku kan teman mu dari kecil rias tak mungkin aku tak menyadarinya sekarng coba apa yang kau pikirkan katakan saja pada ku aku siap mendengarkan masalah sahabat ku"

Benar juga mumpung ada dia aku akan membicarakan kedekannya dengan naruto

"Yasudah dengarkan baik baik ya"  
"ha'i buchooo"

RIAS P.O.V end

Ke esokan harinya

APAETERMEN NARUTO 08.00

Pagi itu di sebuah kamar Seorang pria yang masih tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman di kagetkan oleh suara pintu yang di ketuk.

TokTokTok

"huuuuuh siapa sih pagi pagi sudah bertamu"Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih mengntuk dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu yang sedari tadi di ketuk.

"iya tunggu sebentar sabar sabar ni lagi mau buka pintu"Ucap naruto yang hendak menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"senbenarnya sipa sih pagi pagi begini bertamu kerumah o...or...ang" Ucap naruto gagap karna melihat siapa tamu yang menyebalkan datang pagi pagi..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NARUTO KUN MESUM"  
" A..a...akeno a...apa maksudmu dengan mesum"Jawab naruto kepada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, yang ternyata adalah akeno mukanya merah padam seperti lopser rebus.

"it..ittu"Ucap akeno dan menunjuk kepada naruto,  
Naruto heran apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin di sampaikan akeno dia pun tanpa basa basi mendekati akeno sedangkan ya di tuju makin gugup dan pipinya berambah merah.

"akeno-chan sebenarnya apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"  
"Ara ara naruto-kun lihat kebawah"Ucap akeno seraya menunjuk tangannya ke arah bawah. Naruto pun tanpa basa basi langsung menatap kebawah

"eh...eet..tooo"Sangat lantka seorang namikaze lemot dalam mengolah informasai sebenarnya ada apa...?

1 detik

5detik

10detik

"EEEEEHHHHHH WAAAAAAAAAAA GOMENASAI AKENO-CHAN"Ucap naruto dan kabur kekamarnya akeno pun hanya senyum senyum sendiri dan dia duduk di ruang tamu.

"Fufufu naruto-kun ternyata lebih jantan dari yang ku kira ahhh aku jadi ingin main diranjang fufufu" Ucap akeno yang membayangkan sesuatu dan ternyata sedari tadi naruto tidak memakai celana saat menyapa akeno.

AKENO P.O.V

Ah sungguh nyaman dan rapi untuk apartermen seorang laki-laki walaupun baru pertama kali kesini, tapi aku sangat nyaman di sini fufufu apakah karna naruto...?,

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku kesegala pemjuru ruangan dan aku menemukan sesuatu

'sepertinya aku pernah melihat benda itu tapi dimama ya dan ada aura yang aneh dari benda itu'

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekati benda itu yang berada di dinding dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat menatap pedang besar yang menyilang bersarsama Sabit besar hitam legam berkepala naga.

"In...ini kan senjata yang di bawa oleh orang misterius itu" Ucap ku bergetar aku tak percaya dan tidak akan mempercayai orang yang waktu itu adalah naruto-kun mana mungkin.?naruto-kun itu manusia dan yang menyelamatkan kami adalah iblis bersayap 6 pasang sekaligus,

aku pun mencoba menyentuh benda itu tapi...

Puk...!  
Duk...!

"Na...naruto-kun"ucap ku saat naruto kun telah menepuk pundak ku dan memojokan ku hingga dinding mungkin hanya 5senti jarak ku dan pun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas nya dan aku menutup mata.

" akeno-chan apa yang kau lakukan memegang barang orang tanpa izin itu tidak boleh looch hihi"

Cup...!

Astagah di...dia mencium ku

"akeno chan ayo kita kesekolah bukan kah hari ini ada kunjungan orang tua bukan"  
"i..iya naruto-kun ayo"

Astagah ia benar benar mencium ku aku bisa merasakan bibir lembutnya kyyyaaaaaaa aku mabuk oleh mu naruto,

AKENO P.O.V END

Dan mereka pun pergi ke sekolah bersama sama, tidak sedikit orang orang yang memandang mereka berjalan bersama dengan tatapan berbinar binar bagaimana tidak?pria tampan dan wanita cantik berjalan bersamaan dan membawa kesan sangat serasi.  
Setibanya di akademi para siswa dan siswi yang memandangi naruto dan akeno berjalan bersamaan merekapun membuat banyak teriakan

"NARUTO-KUN SANGAT SERASI DENGAN AKENO-ONESAMA"

"Hy naruto-kun,akeno baru kalian datang"Ucap rias yang sedang duduk di pinggir taman bersama kelompoknya

"iya rias-senpai ohayou minna-san"Ucap naruto Mereka pun berbincang-bincang hingga mereka di kagetkan oleh suara keras para siswa yang berlarian kearah aula

"KITA TIDAK BOLOH KETINGGALAN INI KESEMPATAN KITA BISA BERFOTO DENGAN WANITA PENYIHIR AYOOO ABADIKAN DI LENSA KITA "

Begitulah yang mereka ucapkan lebih tepatnya teriakan.

"ara..ara..gadis penyihir jangan jangan rias...?"  
"iya akeno ayo semuah kita kesana"  
"ha'i bucho" jawab merka kompak tapi tidak dengan naruto yang sedang berkutat keras dengan pikirannya.

'gadis penyihir jangan-jangan' ucap naruto dalam hati dan memasang expresi ketakutan,

ketika mereka datang ke aula benar saja yang dia fikiran terjadi saat dia hendak kabur tapi tangannya telah di pegang kuat kuat oleh akeno sereya tersenyum 'astagah akenoooo kau benar-benar imuuuur' ucap naruto dalam hati.

Setela krumunan di usir oleh anggota osis dan hanya tinggal kelompok rias plus naruto yang sudah memasang muka suram,

"apa kabar leviathan-sama" ucap rias seray tersenyum kepada gadis bercosplay penyihir yang sebenarnya adalah seorang maou,

"Oh rias-chan aku baik lama tak jumpa bagaimana dngan mu rias-chan"  
"baik, oh laviathan-sama apa anda datang kesini untuk sona"  
"Iya rias-chan so-chan jahat bgt dia gx ngasih tau aku kalo ada acara disini"ucap laviathan dengan nada imut yang di anggap aneh oleh semua orang,

"one-sama jangan keterlaluan" ucap sona dengan wajah memucat,  
"iya iya oh rias-chan apa dia sekiryuute yang di gosipkan itu"  
"iya laviathan-sama. isse perkenalkan dirimu"  
"ha'i bucho"ucap isse seraya maju dan memperkenalkan diri sedangkan di sisi lain jagoan kita yang biasanya ceria sekarang tengah memandang horor ke arah laviathan.

'astaah kenapa dia ada disini sih bikin kacau aja'  
Umpat naruto dalam hati dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya, Di sisi lain laviathan merasa familiar dengan dengan pria yang membelakanginya sedari tadi,

"rias-chan siapa laki-laki blonde itu aku mersa familiar dengannya"

'kalau tahu begini mendingan aku kabur saja dari tadi semoga sara-chan tidak ingin melihatku' ucap naruro dalam hati yang mulai berkeringat dingin.  
"oh dia namikaze-san naruto cepat beri salam kepada laviathan-sama "  
" hehehe ma...ma...maaf" ucap naruto yang membalikan wajahnya dan menatap laviathan-sama takut takut.

Sarafal sontak kaget setengah mati melihat pria blonde yg sekarang memandangnya

"Naru apa kah kau naru-chan"lirih sarafal dengan mata berkaca kaca,  
"laviathan-sama apakah anda kenal dengan naruto" tanya rias heran oleh perkataan sarafal dan naruto sekarang hanya tertunduk tak menjawab,

"Naru jawab aku naru apa kau naru-chan" ucapnya dengan sedikit airmata yang mengalir yang membuat semuah orng di situ terdiam dan bingung karna laviathan yang tadinya ceria menjadi menangis,

"Iya ini aku sara-chan" ucap naruto yang sontak membuat semuahnya kaget karna naruto tau nama asli laviathan-sama dan menyebutnya dengan embel embel 'chan'sarafal tidak menjawab tapi dia malah melompat dan langsung memeluk naruto erat.

"Naru...hikz...hikz...hikz kau kemana saja...hokz...naru" naruto tak menjawab dia hanya membalas pelukan sarafal dengan erat sarafal yang merasa di peluk erat mendongakan wajahnya yang pernuh air mata,

"Sebaiknya kita pindah sara jangn disini sekarang bawa aku teleport"bisik naruto pelan naruto dan sarafal menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir khas kluarga sitri.

"Ke..kemana one-sama dan naruto sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" ucap sona yang pertama sadar dari syok nya,

"aku tidak tahu sona dan aku pun bingung sebenarnya siapa naruto dan apa hubungan dia dengan sarafal-sama hingga dia menangis begitu" rias menjawab sona  
"Rias bila firasatku benar...apa kau masih imgat orang yang enyelamatkan kita dari kokabiel"  
"tentu saja aku ingat pria berambut kuning dan membawa sabit besar tapi tunggu dulu rambut kuning...?jangan katakan kau memikirkan hal yang sama seperti yang ku fikirkan sona" ucap rias yang melebarkan matany seolah takpercaya,

"iya rias orang yang menyelamatkan kita itu adalah..."Smuah orang menahan nafas akan apa yang Sona ucapkan.

" Naruto" sambung sona yang membuat semuah orang membelalakan matanya tak percaya.  
"tidak mungkin sona tapi ada kecocokan,orang itu dengan narutohanya saja aura mereka yang berbeda "  
"Kau benar rias ayo kita cari dia untuk menanyaknya langsung dan one-sama"Merekapun pergi keluar dari aula tanpa di sadari semuah orang akeno tertunduk lesu dan meneteskan air mata

'naruto kun sebenarnya siapa kau dan ada apa bubungan mu dengan laviathan-sama' lirih akeno dalam hati.

DI SUATU TEMPAT

"sara-chan sudah jangan menangis lagi" ucap naruto yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang seraya memeluk sarfal,

"hikz ngak mau sara kangen naru-chan sara mau menangis sepuasnya di pelukan naru-chan" jawab sarafal yang masih menangis dan mengeratkan pelukanya, sedangkan naruto hanya menghela nafas dan membelai rambut sarafal lebut,

"baiklah bila itu mau mu" jawab naruto pasrah

1jam kemudian

"naru sebenarnya kau kemana saja sudah beberapa tahun kau tak ada kabar"lirih sarafal yang sudah berhenti dan di jawab naruto dengan senyuman andalanya yang otomatis membuat sarafal merona,  
"aku cuma berkelana sara-chan karna ku masih punya banyak tugas yang belum aku selesaikan " jawab naruto mantap,

" naru-chan apa kau masih terobsexi dengan blas dendam mu..?"  
" tentu saja itu adalah janji seumur hidup ku"  
"tapi kenapa kau ada disini...?"  
"aku disini karna salah satu informanku bahwa kota ini akan jerjerat suatu hal entah apa itu makanya aku menyelidikinya langsung"

"beigitu...! oh iya naru-chan minggu depan akan diadakan konfrensi antara tiga fraksi dan ku dengar akan ada yang ingin menyabotase konfrensi ini mungkin saja musuh mu akan dtang maukah kau ikut naru"Tanya sarafal.

" begitu tapi aku tak akan langsung mengikuti mu masuk kedalam pertemuan karna aku masih tak mau sona dan teman-teman tahu siapa diri ku"jawab naruto

"tapi naru cepat atau lambat mereka pasti tahu apa lagi pasti kemarin yang membantu sona pasti kau..?"  
"hheheehe maaf soalnya aku hanya membantu teman sekaligus adik kekasihku hehehe" ucap naruto serya tertawa geli

"si...siapa kekasihmu naru" tanya sarafat sedikit kesal dan mengembungkan pipinya yang di anggap imut menurut naruto,  
"siapa ya...? Yang pasti dia adalah seorang wanita yang sempurna dan terkuat di dunia bawah hihihi" jawab naruto senang,

"jawab naru siapa jawab sampai aku marah" perintah sarafal seraya mengeluarkan tatapan horor dan naruto pun hanya tersenyum pahit akan kelakuan sarafal,

"ya tentunya diri mulah kekasih ku yang manis dan paling berharga" ucap naruto seraya memeluk sarafal,Dan orang yang bersangkutan hanya tersipu malu akan kelakuan kekasihnya,

" sara-cha sebaiknya kau kembali lg kesekolah sona dan lainya pasti menunggu mu"  
"baiklah tapi kenapa naru tidak ke sekolah lagi"  
"tidak aku ada sedikit urusan dan sara-chan" ucap naruto yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke pada wajah sarafal,

Cup...!

Naruto mencium lembut bibir ranum sarafal dengan lembut,  
" akan aku pastikan ku akan datang di konfrensi itu dan ku harap jangan beri tahu siapa pun tentang diriku ku aku akan memberi kejutan kepada mu dan semuanya"Dan naruto pun menciumya lagi,

"baik naru aku berjanji takan membocorkan semua rahasia mu tapi kau juga harus janji ya"  
"janji apa...?" tanya naruto  
" setelah konfrensi itu jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ku mohon naru"Jwab sarafal dengan berlinang air mata,

"aku janji sara-cha aku takan meninggalkan mu" ucap naruto serya mengusap airmata sarafal dengan ibu jarinya dan memeluknya,

Tbc

Chapter depan full fighat dan beberapa jam lg saya bkal update chapter nya

Trimakasih buat para senpai yang udah kasih saran apa lagi flamenya itu berharga selai untuk sy

Dan maaf belum bisa blaz review nya

Maaf para senpai kalo fic nya membosankan dan banyak sekali kesalahan tolong kritik,saran dan flamenya di kotak reviev agar saya bisa tau dimana kesalahan sy lg

Jaa arigatou minna-san


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO LUCIFER NAMIKAZE

Disclime:masashi kisimoto and ichibumi

Crosever:naruto X hight school dxd

Rating : M  
Genres : Romance, Adventure,  
fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,  
Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto.N X...?

CHAPTER 3 : CONFEREN 3 FRACTION AND  
REVENG THAT FLOWS IN MY BLOOD

di suatu tempat tepatnya di luar mension yang terletak di dalam hutan terdapat 3 orang yang sedang duduk santai seraya menikmati teh hijau yang tersedia di atas meja

"oni-chan kau santai sekali bukanya kau akan beraksi hari ini"Tegur gadis bersurai soft pink bergaya twintails.

"hihi kenapa harus tegang hanya menghadiri konfrensi seperti itu tidak usah terlalu tegang"Jawab naruto santai dan menyeruput teh hijunya dengan elegan,

"kau ini selalu saja menyepelekan sesuatu apa menurut mu konfrensi 3 fraksi ini hanya sebuah hal yang enteg hah?"tegur wanita bersurai hitam kebiruan yang di biarkan tergerai.

"sudahlah kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku aku tidak mau para adik ku yang kawai ini menghawatir kan ku ok, yasudah kesampingkan dulu hal ini princes apakah mereka sudah mulai bergerak di bagian barat"tanya naruto kepada wanita bersurai biru kegelapan.

"sepertinya masih belum tapi bila nanti ada sesuatu aku dan efreet akan membereskanya kau hanya perlu fokus kepada konfrensi ini karna aku mempunyai firasat yang buruk"jawab princes dan anggukan dari efreet gadis pink twintais.

"baiklah tapi bila nanti di bagian barat ada sesuatu kalian harus menghubungi ku, aku tidak mau kalian kenapa kenapa karna kalian adalah orang yang berharga bagiku ok...!"

"ha'i oni-chan" jawab tohka dan kotori kompak dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman secerah mentari oleh naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap naruto seraya menghilang dalam kobaran api hitam

AKADEMI KUOH

Di suatu ruangan yang cukup besar telah berkumpul beberpa orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi bagi 3 fraksi,

Dari golongan iblis yang di pimpin oleh lucifer dan laviathan ada keluarga rias dan sona yang menjadi pengawal dari 2maou tersebut.

Dari golongan malaikat yang di pimpin oleh Mickhael ada Irina shidou yng mdnjadi pengawal dari salah satu sarav tersebut.

Dan dari golongan angel fallen yang di pimpin oleh Azazel ada Hakuryuuko sebagai pengawal pemimpin grigori.

Awalnya pertemuan ini mendapat respon cukup baik hingga sedikit lagi untuk mencapai keputusan final...

"sial ada yang menyerang kita"ucap Azazel dan benar saja dari semua yang berada diruangan itu hanya yang memiliki kekuatan besar dan pemegang benda suci yang bisa bergerak sedangkan yang lainya diam bagaikan patung.

"siapa yang menyerang kita" ucap sarafal,  
"entahlah tapi orang orang itu memanfaatkan kekuatan bocah vampir itu dan memaksanya hingga balance breaker kita harus cepat menghentikan ini bila tidak kitapun akan terkena efek dari balor forbident view"jawab Azazel yang sontak mengagetkan rias.

"oni-sama izinkan aku untuk menyelmatkannya aku tak terima keluargaku di siksa begini"izin Rias kepada Sirzach.

"tapi rias kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri"  
"biar aku yang menemani bucho Sirzach-sama" potong ise.  
"baiklah tapi kalian harus berhati-hati dan semoga berhasil"ucap sirzach,

"Ha'i" jawab rias dan ise kemdian menghilang denganlingkaran sihir.

DI LUAR BERIER

di atap gedung yang tidak jauh dari kuoh akademi berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yng menggendong sabit besar di punggungnya.

"sepertinya pesta sudah mulai ah tapi mungkin butuh waktu untuk kenjebol barier itu"Ucap naruto kini dia memakai celana jeans hitam dan jaket hitam yang di biarkan terbuka dan menampakan kaos biru gelap, sepasang sarung tangan kulit hitam menghias di tanganya.

"baiklah sudah saktunya kita beraksi black" dan naruto pun hilang meninggalkan kobaran api hitam.

DALAM GEDUNG

Muncul lingkaran sihir baru yang bukan milik dari keluarga iblis biasa dan menampakan sesosok wanita berkacamata.

"jadi kau yang menyabotase pertemuan kami"ucap Sirzech dan hanya di jawab senyuman sinis tanda merendahkan oleh tersebut.

DUAAAAAARRRRRRR...!

Gelombang aura iblis di tembakan oleh orang tersebut dan menghancur leburkan ruang pertemuan,Untung saja ketiga pemimpin itu membuat berier pelindung bila tidak mungkin mereka akan hangus menjadi abu.

"sungguh menyedihkan sekali, kalian bekerja sama hanya untuk mlindungi diri,sungguh tak pantas di sebut pemimpin"Cemoh orang tersebut

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan elisa laviathan" tanya sirzach.

"oh aku hnya ingin memusnahkan kalian semuah dan kau sirzach lucifer palsu yang seenaknya memanggil kami dengan sebutan maou lama, kami ini keturunan darah utama dari para maou asli bukan seperti mu dan selain itu aku ingin membunuh mu sarafal karna kau telah mencuri tahta laviathan dari ku"Ucap elisa dengan nada sedikit membetak.

"aku...aku bukan pencuri elisz-chan" bentah sarafal yang tidak terima di sebut pencuri.

"jangan panggil aku dengan embel embel chan brengsek hari ini adalah hari dimana aku akan memusnahkan kalian semuah dan menciptakan dunia baru" tegas elisa dengan angkuh dan sombong.

"hahahahhaha kau lucu sekli Elisa"

"hey kenapa kau tertawa gagak tua" bentak elisa dia pun melesat menuju azazel dan langsung menyerangnya dengan gelombang sihir sebesar bola basket dengan mudahnya Azazel menahan serangn Elisa dengan pelindung cahaya.

"sir bolehkah aku membereskan sampah ini..?" tanya azazel kepada sirzach.

"silahkan sobat" jawab sirzach,

Azazel pun maju menyerang Elisa dia menyiptakan tombak cahaya.

TRANG  
TRANG

Bunyi tombak cahaya dan tongkat milik elisa

Di sisi lain pun kiba,xenovia,irina dan vali menyerbu ke arah para prajurit dari golongan maou lama tebasan tusukan syatan entah berapa banyak mereka telah membunuh musuh yang tiada habisya bahkan dari waktu ke waktu bertambah banyak.

Tak mau ketinggalan ise,rias dan yang telah terbebas dari balor forbident view pun iku menyerbu hedepan,

"elisa sepertinya kau sedang terdesak" ucap salah satu orang yang keluar dari lingkarn sihir besar dan munculah 3 orang dari golongan maou lama

"heh kau terlambat alex"  
"maaf ya tadi kami di gempur habis habisan oleh orang yang tidak di kenal" ucap salah satu orang berambut coklat.

"cih jadi kalian kesini untuk kabur hah alex robert dan lumius" sangkal elisa

"tidak tidak kami kesini untuk membantumu tahu mari kita musnahkan orang orang ini"ajawab lumius

Dan semuah orang yang disana bersiap dalam posisi bertempur tapi...

KRAKKKK

KRAKKKK

Barier pelindung yang melindung kawasaan itu radetak.

"siapa yang mencoba menghancurkan berir ini" tanya rias.

KRAAAAAAAAKKKK  
KRAAAAAAAKKKKK  
ZRAZZZZZZZZZ

DUAAAAAAAAAAAR  
Barier yang perah berkeping kepingpun mengepulkan asap putih yang amat banyak.

Dengan pecahnya berir tersebut otomatis semuah orang yng sedang bertarungpun mendongakan kepalanya guna mengetahui siapa yang menjebol berier tersebut.

'mungkin kah naru yang menjebolnya' batin sarafal

'tidak salah lagi pasti orang itu yang itu yang menjebolnya' batin semuah orang.

Dari kepulan asap yang mulai menghilangpun menampakan sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata birunya yang seakan akan mati, dan telah kehilangan cahayanyawa 4 orang dari kelompok maou lama. Dan semuah orang pun memandang pemuda itu denagn tatapan yang berbeda beda dari kelompok rias dan sona menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka liat

"naruto-kun" gumam rias dan akeno

Pemuda yang yang barus aja menjebol barir itupun melangkah pelan dari tempatnya tadi dan memandang tajam kepada golongan maou lama.

"lama tak jumpa elisa,alex,luminus dan robert nampaknya kalian sedang bersemangat" ucap naruto dingin.

"siapa kau bocah sialan lancang sekali seenaknya saja memanggil nama ku"jawab elisa.

"kalian tak perlu tahu siapa aku yang jelas hari ini aku adalah dewa kematian kalian dan seterusnya semua dari golongan maou lama"Ucap naruto dan mengankat tanganya ke atas dia pun menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan tapi di dengar jelas oleh semua orang.

[QUARKENT]

Langit perlahan lahan terdistori searah dengan tangan naruto yang mengepal,

Azazel yang merasa tanda bahaya pun berteriak "semuahnya cepat berlindung di dalam barier cepat"

Dan semuahnya masuk kedalam barier yang di ciptakan oleh Sirzach tadi kecuali 4orang dari golongan maou.

dengan perlahan naruto menjatuhkan tanganya seakan akan memberi perintah kepada langit yang terdistorsi jatuh dan...

DUUUUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRR  
DUUUUUUAAAAAAAAARRRRR

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat dari tempat naruto menunkan tangnya dan melahap apa saja yang berada dalam radius serangan pembuka tersebut hingga 2km.

Dari kepulan asap yang mereda itu tampak jelas kondisi sekitar yang sudah luluh lantak bak di terja tsunami aceh...?

"astagah kekuatan macam apa ini"gumam semua orang yang berada di dalam pelindung yang di buat oleh 3pemimpin fraksi.

"siapa orang itu sebenarnya" ucap Sirzach.

"dia adalah orang yang menolong kami oni-sama" jawab Rias,

"dan namanya adalah Namikaze naruto Sir-chan dia juga yang menyelamatkan ku 5tahun lalu" kini giliran sarafal yang berbicara dan otomatis mendapat respon dari smuah orang.

"Sarafal tampaknya kau mengenalnya"  
"aku bukan hanya mengenalnya Azazel-chan tetapi dia adalah kekasih ku" jawab sarapal sedikit merona di kedua pipinya dan otomatis semua orang dibuat tak percya mendengar ucpan sarafal.

"pantas saja saat one-sama sama kmarin di aula menangis..!"jelas sona yang menanggapi ucpan kakaknya.

"so-tan aku tidak menangis"  
"hahaha jadi karna dia wanita agung terkuat di dunia bwah menangis hahaha cinta memang aneh"ucap azazel seraya terbahak-bahak.

"aza-chan aku ti..."

duaaaaar...!

Terdengar suara ledakan lagi dan sarafal pun tidak meneruskan ucapannya

"sial kau bocah apa maksumu dengan semuah ini"ucap pria yang baru saja keluar dari reruntuhan di ikuti 3orang lainya.

"heh bukannya sudah aku katakan bahwa aku akan membunuh semuah iblis dari golongan maou lama"ucap naruto yang berdiri di tempat semula seraya mengangkat sabit besarnya seperti menantang.

"cih jangan sombong kau bocah kuning"ucap elisa dan mereka ber4 pun membuat gelombang kekuatan iblis seraya menyerang naruto.

"cih jadi kalian ingin mengeroyok ku baiklah mari kita tunjukan siapa yang sombong"ucap naruto dan menancapkan sabitnya ke tenah.

4Gelombang kekuatan iblis menyato dan melesat ke arah naruto,

DUAAAAAAAAAAARRR...!

Serangan itu tersebut telak mengenai naruto,

"Naruuuuuuuu" sarafal berteriak taksadar ketika naruto terkena serangan dengan telak tanpa menghindar,sedikit air mata keluar di pelupuk mata sarafal

"hahahahaha mati kau..! bocak tengil sepertimu ingin menantang kami keturunan maou asli jangan mim..." cemohan luminaris terhente ketika melihat naruto masih berdiri santai dan memandang bosan kepada 4orang arogan yang baru saja tertawa, kini membelalakan matanya

bahkan dari berier 3fraksi pun ikut syok dengan apa yang baru saja mereka liat,

'tidak mungkin' ucap Sirzach,azazel dan michael dalam hati

"membosankan apakah cuma ini serangan orang yang mengaku sebagai keturunan maou asli...?sungguh mengecewakan dan memalukan" cemoh naruto seraya mngeluarkan aura iblis dengan intensitas yang gila dan membuat atmosfir di paksa turun serendah rendahnya,

"kekuatan iblis macam apa ini sungguh dahsyat" ucap rias

"akan ku tunjukan pada kalian kekutan dari keturunan maou sejati"ucap naruto dan membuat lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam kelam dan di kelilingi oleh cahaya keemasan.

"itukan lambang keluarga absolute lucifer mana mungkin siapa sebenarnya dia" ucap sirzah den mencengangkan semuah orang di dalam barier

"sekarang giliranku rasakan ini keparat" ucap naruto dan menembakan aura iblisnya ke 4orang di depanya,

DUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat akibat serangan naruto.

"s...siapa kau sebenarnya"ucap elisa yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan teman-temanya akibat serangan naruto,

"Kalia ingin tahu siapa diri ku baiklah dan anggap saja ini hadiah perpisahan dari ku" seraya menaruh sabitnya di punggung,

"elisa apa kalian masih ingat pembantaian yang kalian lakukan di jerman 12tahun yang lalu" tanya naruto dingin,

"ke...kenapa kau bisa tau tentang pembantaian rahasia itu"jawab elisa takut takut,

"karna aku adalah satu satunya yg yang selamat dari pembantaian itu dan aku akan menuntut balas kepada kalian semuah" ucap naruto seraya menghilang dari tempatnya, seking cepatnya hingga meninggalkan seberkas kilatan hitam kekuningn

"cepat sekali bahkan aku tidak bisa melihatnya" ucap kiba,

Naruto muncul tepat di belakang luminus dan mengayaunkan sabit besarnya ke punggung luminus

Sraaaaaasss...!  
Aaaaaarrrrrrgggghh...!

Jerit luminus yangpunggungnya tertebas sabit milik naruto dia pun langsung tewas seketika dan tubuhnya teruray menjadi debu  
Sedetik kemudian naruto sudah muncul di hadapan robert dan mengayunkan lagi sabitnya tapi robert masih bisa mengelak dan mencoba menendang naruto dengan reflek yang bagus naruto mememutar tubuhmya kesamping kanan menghindari tendangn robert, tak perlu jeda dan naruto melompat ke atas 2meter serta memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat atau salto kedepan sekaligus menendang robert dangan kaki kanan bagian belakang seperti tendangn kapoera,dan telak mengenai kepala robert sekaligus membuat kawah kecil di TKP(tempat kejadian perkara haha) melihat robert tergeletak tak berdaya elis menjadi geram dan menyerang naruto dengan membuat tembakan aura iblis,

naruto yang menyadari dirinya dalam bahaypun memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dia menahan serangan tersebut dengan sabitnya dan menahan serangan elis dengan mudah.

Elis yang merasa seranganya di hancurkan dengan mudah elis pun merasa geram dan dia membuat serangn lagi kali ini dia mengopres aura iblis nya dengan sang padat, dan terbentuklah bola hitam kebiruan yang besar, setelah merasa cukup ia pun melemparkan seranganya kepada naruto...

BUUUUUUMMMM...!

Dentuman dari serangan elis yang telak mengenai naruto,

"rasakan itu bocah sial" ucap elis dengan seringai kejamnya tapi raut wajah elis langsung mengeras setelah ada sesuatu dari balik kepulan asap hasil keringatnya

Asap dari ledakan itu pun mulai memudar dan menampakan sosok naruto yang menyibakan sayapnya untuk menahan serangn elis,

Kini semuah orang minus klompok rias dan sona menatap tak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat,

"astagah sayapnya" ucap michael  
"tidak mungkin"gumam azazel,sarafal dan sirzach.

Ya mereka kaget bukan karna naruto berhasil selamat dari serangan elis,tapi tentang kehadiran 6 pasang sayap iblis dari punggung naruto,

"si..siapa kau" gumam elis yang syok melihat sayap naruto.  
"heh sungguh ingin tahu kah kau siapa aku ini" jawab naruto sinis dan langsung menyambung ucapanya "perkenalkan semua nama ku adalah naruto namikaze satan lucifer dan dalam tubuhku mengalir darah dan kekuatan mutlak satan lucifer yang di anugrahi absolut power of destruction"

Kekagetan semuah orangpun bertambah mendengar ucaan naruto.

"tid...ak mungkin kami telah memusnahkan keturunan terakhir dari satan absolut tak mungkin smuah yang kau katakan itu bohong" bantah elisa,

"hah dasar tak bodoh tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini kau tahu bahkan eksistensi tuhan pun bisa mati begitu pula sebaliknya dan karna itu dendam ku sudah mengalir dalam darahku dan akan aku musnahkan kalian semuah" ucap naruto datar dia pun langsung menghilang dan muncul di depan elisa.

ZRAAAAAZZZZZZ

Seketika kepala elisa terpenggal oleh naruto dan tubuhnya terbakar oleh api hitam,

"akhirnya selesai juga apa kalian baik-baik saja" ucap naruto dan berjalan menghampiri orang orang yang masih syok dengan kejadian tersebut,

"kami baik baik saja naru/naruto-kun/senpai" ucap merka semuah,  
"syukurlah kalau begitu dan maaf sepertinya aku sedikit berlebihan dengan tempat ini" ucap naruto yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan semuah orang pun sweedrope akan tingkah laku naruto yang konyol,

'Yang benar saja dia bilang sedikit berlebihan hah dasar orang anen' bati azazel

"mmm naruto-kun kuharap kau bisa menemuiku di istana maou" ucap Sirzach seraya tersenyum hangat.

"ah baiklah kalu begitu besok aku akan kesana lucifer-sama" ucap naruto sopan dan membalas senyuman sirzach dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat hinata pingsan,

"yare yare aku jadi tertarik dengan mu naruto" ucap azazel.

"apa yang membut gubernur datenshi-dono tertari dengan ku"

"aku tertarik akan ketampanan mu hahaha" jawab azazel asal dan mendapat deathgerl dari sarafal dan semuah wanita di tempat itu dan naruto pun hanya tersenyum masam.

"baiklah sepertinya masalah ku sudah selesai dan aku harus pulang" ucap naruto,  
"naru apa kau akan pergi jauh lagi"tanya sarafal dengan mimik muka yang hendak menangis,

"tenanglah sara-chan aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu dan aku pun berniat tinggal di sini serta bergabung dengan rias dan sona" tegas naruto,

"ara naruto-kun apakah yang kau katakan benar" tanya rias dan sona,

"itu pasti benar dan besok aku akan ke ruangn mu serta membawa tim ku" jawab naruto

Dan di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba muncul 2 lingkaran sihir dan munampakan 2 gadis cantik nan manis dari yang satu memiliki surai soft pink bergaya twintail dan memakai kimono battle berwarna putih,  
dan yang satunya lagi memiliki surai hitam kebiru biruan pita biru menghias rambut shine nya dan pakaian layak putri kerjaan berwarna biru keunguan,

Semuah orang langsung memasang sikap siaga,

"tenanglah kalian semuah mereka adalah tim ku" ucap naruto yang membuat semuah menjadi santai kembali,

"oni-chan mereka mulai bergerak di barat" ucap wanita bersurai soft ping,

"oh begitu jadi khaos bridge sudah memulai di barat ya" tanggap naruto

"bila aku tidak salah khaos bridge adalah kriminal yang terkumpul dari para orang-orang kuat yang berasal dari semuah holongan iya kan?"

" kau benar gubernur-dono dan bukan hanya itu mereka pun dipimpin oleh the infinite dragon ophis" jelas naruto yang sontak mengagetkan semuah orang yangmendengar nama ophis disebut-sebut dan menjadi ketua dari kriminal tersebut.

" princes siapa yang menghadang mereka disana" tanya naruto kepada wanita bersuari biri yang di kenal dengan sebutan princes

"di sana ada harmit dan nightmare naruto-kun"

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita kesana sekarang" ucap naruto naruto pun meminta izin pamit dari konfrensi tersebut dan dia pun berkata akan ke ruang penelitian ilmu gaib besok serta membawa smuah anak buahnya, dan naruto menghilang dalam kobaran api hitam beserta ke2 rekannya.

"sungguh menarik kan Sir anak itu dia benar-benar punuh kejutan"  
"kau benar Azazel dan aku pun tak menyangka akan bertemu keturunan terakhir dari absolut satan di sini"  
"ya kau benar"

Dari atas gedung terlihat seorang yang menggunakan armor putih khas naga langit  
"sungguh menarik kau namikaze naruto aku akan menjadikan mu rival ku selain hyoudo isse" ucap vali yang tengah berdiri di atap gedung

TBC

huaaaaaahhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 nah konflik yang sebenarnya baru saja di mulai dan maaaaaafffsebesar gunung uhud *plak di tabok reder*  
Kalo ceritanya gaze dan membosankan serta banyak Typo, apa lagi kesalahan faragrap.

Dan terimakasih kepada para senpai yang sudah memberi saran serta review nya

Pleas review,saran kalo perlu flamenya ya

Arigatou minna-san jaa di chapter depan


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO LUCYFER NAMIKAZE

Disclimer :masashi kisimoto and ichibumi

Crosever:naruto X high school dxd

Rating : M  
Genres : Romance, Adventure,  
fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,  
Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto.N X...?

CHAPTER 4 : SEBELUM MUSIM PANAS DAN KEJUTAN BESAR

*Ruang penelitian ilmu gaib*

Telihat semuah budak iblis rias dan sona yang tengah berkumpul ada juga irina shidou dan azazel sebagai perwakilan dari fraksi malaikat dan malaikat jatuh.

"bucho kapan naruto itu datang lama sekali dia"ucap ise sudah tidak sabar karna mereka telah menunggu naruto selama 1 jam.

"tenanglah Isse mungkin mereka masih di perjalanan"jawab rias

5menit kemudian

Muncul lingkaran sihir besar di hadapan mereka dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul beberapa orang yang di tandai dengan kobaran api hitam,

"halo semua maaf kami telambat"ucap naruto dan melangkah maju dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, naruto datang dengan 6 sosok yang menutup diri dengan jubah, mereka memakai jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah,

"tidak naruto-kun dan siapa mereka yang datang bersama mu" tanya rias yang melihat ke 6 orang tersebut,

"mereka adalah tim ku rias-senpai,perkenal diri kalian" ucap naruto yang yang melihat kebelakang,

Salah satu orang yang berada di paling kiri maju ke depan selangkah dan membuka jubah yang menutupi wajahnya,

"perkenalkan nama ku tohka dan ID ku adalah princes salam kenal semua" ucap tohka yang membungkuk dengan sopan,

Dan setelah itu orang ke2 yang maju adalah yang berada di kanan tohka seraya membuka jubahnya,

"perkenalkan nama ku kurumi dan ID ku adalah nightmere salam kenal semua"ucap wanita bersurai hitam dengan gaya twintile dan poni panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya,

selanjutnya yang maju adalah yang di sebelah kurumi dan membuka jubahnya,

"perkenalkan semua nama ku adalah kotori dan ID ku adalah efreet salam kenal"ucap kotori,

Selanjutnya

"perkenalkan nama ku adalah yoshino dan ID ku adalah harmit" ucap gadis loly berparas menawan bersurai biru laut yang memegang boneka kelinci di tangan kirinya,

"perkenakan nama ku adalah Lisala restall dan ID ku adalah grimwerd salam kenal semua"ucap perempuan cantik bersurai merah cerah

Dan yang terakhir

"perkenalkan nama ku kazehaya kamito dan ID ku adalah ren asbhel salam kenal semua"dan yang terakhir adalah seorang laki-taki tampan bersurai hitam mungkin mirip kiba

"nah rias-senpai aku telah mengenalkan tim ku jadi bolehkah aku duduk pegal sekali dari tadi berdiri"ucap naruto tanpa dosa

BLETAAAKK...!

"itaaaiii apa yang kau lakukan princes" tnya naruto yang baru saja di jitak oleh tohka.

"tidak aku tidak melakukan sesuatu naruto-kun" jawab tohka dengan senyuman membunuh dan membuat naruto menciut.

"ta...tadi kau menjitak kepalaku princes dan kau masih tidak mau mengaku hah" tanya naruto sebal dangan kelakuan princes,

"baiklah baik aku mengaku telah menjitakmu. karna kau seenaknya meminta sesuatu dari tuan rumah"

"tapikan tohka-chan ak..." pernyataan naruto terhenti ketika tohka menginjak lantai dan bergumam,

"San-dal-phone" dari kaki tohka muncul singgasana dan tohka dengan cepat mencabut pedang raksasa dari singga sana tersebut

"aaaaaahhhhhhh ampuni aku tohka ampun naru gx bakalan nakal lg ko" ucap naruto memelas.

"baiklah" jawab tohka dan menghilangkan pedangnya serta singgasana dan semua orang pun memandang tohka dengan pandangan horor.

'astagah cakep cakep ko galak ya' batin isse dalam hati.

"baiklah Naruto-kun kalian bisa duduk di sini"

"trimakasih rias-senpai" ucap naruto seraya duduk dengan anggota timnya.

"oi naruto apakah kau ini raja harem lihat kelompok mu cantik-cantik semua" tanya isee yang penasaran.

"haha kalo iya kenapa...?"jawab naruto riang.

"terkutuk kau orang tampan dengan ketampanan mu" ucap isse frustasi karna naruto yang memang tampan dan di kelilingi oleh para bishojou

"hahaha kau ini walupun aku seperti ini aku bukanlah mesum seperti mu tahu..! mereka ku anggap sebagai para adik ku yang kawai dan bila kau macam macam pada mereka akan ku bakar kau dalam api hitam ini" jawab naruto dengan senyuman horor dan menyalakan api hitam di tangannya membuat isee menciut,

Kelakuan mereka hanya ditanggapi cekikikan dari semua orang,

"naruto-kun bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu"tanya rias seraya berdiri.

"apa itu rias-senpai" ucap naruto.

"aku ingin mengajak para tim mu dan tim ku berduel"ucap rias dn membuat semuah orang kaget tak percaya minus tim naruto yang hanya menyeringai,

"baiklah rias-hime ku terima tantangan mu dengan senang hati" jawa naruto dan sedikit menggoda membuat wajah rias panas yang di sebut hime

"baik ayo kita pergi ke dunia bawah, kita bertarung di tempat yang di ciptakan oleh oni-sama secara khusus"ajak rias.

"Ha'i" jawab mereka serempak dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

DI DUNIA BAWAH

mereka tiba di sebuah ruangn yang luas dan telah di kelilingi oleh barier khusus agar tidak merusak keadaan di sekitar.

"wah luas sekali tempatnya"

"oni-sama yang membuatkan nya khusus dan ini juga untuk menyambut mu naruto-kun. dia ingin melihat para budak mu dan ingin mengikut sertakan mu dalam rating game" jawab rias panjang lebar.

"ooooh begitu rupanya jadi lucifer-sama telah merencanakan semua ini"ucap naruto mengerti.

"baiklah naruto-kun ayo kita mulai dan sistim pertandingnya adalah duel"

"Ha'i" jawab naruto bersemangat

Mereka pun menuju arah yang bersebrangan.  
"baiklah ku harap kalian jangan mengeluarkan kemampuan kalian yang sesungguhnya apa lagi memakai asthral drees" himbau naruto kepada kelompoknya.

"tapi kenapa oni-chan bukankah mereka bersungguh-sungguh"

"iya aku tau itu kotori-chan tapi kalau kau menggunakan kekuatan asli mu tempat ini akan jadi lautan api tahu"

"benar juga hihi baiklah oni-chan" jawab kotori dan anggukn dari semua kelompok naruto.

Pertandingan pertama  
Xenovia VS tohka

"baiklah ayo kita mulai naruto-kun aku akan menurunkan xenovia"

"ok dan aku akan menurunkan ratu ku, princes"

'tohka-san ya jadi dia ratu nya naruto-kun' batin rias dalam hati.

xenovia dan tohka pun maju kedepan.

"xenovia-san senang bisa berduel dengan mu dan sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk melawan pemegang pedang suci durandal" ucap tohka serya salam membungkuk.

"senang juga bisa bertarung dengan mu tohka-san seorang yang menyandang gelar princes di kelompok lucifer absolut" ucap xenovia dan dia pun mengeluarkan durandal dari ketiadaan dengan tangan kananya.  
"mari kita mulai princes" ajak xenovia dan dia pun berlari menuju tohka seraya menyabetkan pedangnya.

Wuuuuuusssshhhh...!

Hembusan angin tajam menyambar menuju tohka tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh tohka dan dia pun menghentakan kakinya kelantai dan meneriakan sesuatu.

"sandalphone" ucap tohka dan muncul singgasana sang raja yang di bagian atasnya menancap pedang besar,

Melihat apa yang di lakukan tohka xenovia sedikit kaget karna dengan mudah dia menghindari serangnya dan xenovia pun menyerang tohka lagi kini ia berniat menebas tohka tapi.

Traaaaank...!

Serangan xenovia yang penuh kekutan dan kecepatan dengan mudah di tangkis oleh tohka yang sudah menggenggam pedang besarnya.

"hihihi xenovia-san kau agresif sekali, untung aku cepat kalau tidak pasti aku sudah jadi daging potong oleh serangan mu hihi" ucap tohka dengan tertawa kecil.

"heh kau hebat juga tohka-san baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan" ucap xenovia dan diapun berlari dengan cepat kearah tohka tidak tinggal diam tohka juga berlari menuju xenovia,

Trang...!  
Syuuuuth...!  
Trang...!  
Syuuuuth...!

Bunyi dentuman logam beradu dan kecepatan orang yang memainkan pedang.

Sekarang giliran tohka yang menyerang xenovia. tohka menjejak tanah kuat kuat dan memulai manuvernya melompat keatas dengan nada zig-zag dan meninggalkan bayangan hitam di tempatnya.  
Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengayunkan pedangnya horizontal mengincar leher xenovia tapi masih bisa di tahan oleh xenovia, namun tetap saja karna kuatnya serangan tohka, xenovia pun terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak dinding,

'kuat sekali serangannya aku harus hati-hati' batin xenovia yang bangkit dari tempatnya dan dia pun maju menyerang tohka yang berada tidak jauh darinya,

Xenovia memutar tubuhnya seperti gangsing dan pedang durandalnya di jadikbn mata pembelah dari putaranya,

'yang benar saja inikan cuma trening mengapa dia memakai tekhnik itu' ucap kiba dalam hati.

Tohka yang sadar ada bahaya menghampirinya hanya diam dan memejamkan mata nya  
'aku harus memakai ini' ujar tohka dalam hati

Jarak Xenovia sudah sangat dekat tapi tohka masih memejamkan matanya,

'pasti berhasil tapi knapa di diam saja' ucap xenovia dalam hati seraya menyayat tohka bagikan tornado gila.

TRAAANNNGGG,

Dentuman logam yang memekikan telinga dan membuat semua orang minus kelompok naruto melebarkan mata tak percaya tentang apa yang mereka lihat.

'bagaimana bisa itukan serangn andalan xenovia dan dia menahanya dengan sangat mudah ' ucap kiba heran

"xenovia-san tekhnik mu mematikan sekali tapi sayang kau belum bisa menguasainya dengan sempurna ya" ucap tohka.

"bagai mana kau bisa menangkis ini dengan mudah dan bagaimana kau tahu aku belum menguasi ini" tanya xenovia kaget dan heran.

"mudah saja memahami tehknik mu yang belum sempurna karna masih banyak celah dari rotasi perputaran pedang mu dan kau masih belum menguasai durandal saran ku jngan kau coba menguasai durandal tapi cobalah menjadi pertner dan temanya dan mari kita akhiri pertarunagn ini" ucap tohka dengan seringai iblisnya yang membuat xenovia kaget.

'apa maksudnya akhiri ini'  
Dan tohka pun mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat dan membuat xenovia terpukul mundur beberapa meter

'gila sekuat apa sebenarnya tohka-san itu pantas saja dia di juluki princes tenaganya bagaikan monster' batin kiba dan tersenyum pahit.

Tohka pun mengangkat pedangnya tinggi tinggi dan pada bilah tajam pedangnya berkumpul aura biru ke unguan yang mekin pesat

[ sword art dance bentuk ke dua: destroyer arrow]

Teriak tohka menyebutkan nama jurusyan dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah xenovia yang ada 20meter darinya,Dan dari pedang yang di ayunkan tohka pun melesat energi biru ke unguan dengan intensitas yang gila berbentuk panah yang menyilaukan

DUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRR...!

Ledahkan besar yang tercipta dari serangan tohka yang membuat kepulan asap tebal

"Xenoviaaaaaaa" teriak isse dan rias yang cemas.

Dan kepulan asap memudar menampakan sosok xenovia yang terduduk lemas dan di pinggir kira kira 2meter dari xenovia terlihat jurang bekas serangan tohka.

Kelompok rias pun berlari menuju xenovia yang masih terduduk lemas.

"xenovia kau tak apa apa" tanya rias khawatir.

"tidak bucho tohka-san sengaja tidak mengenai ku dia membelokan arah seranganya di saat terakhir" ucap xenovia yang mulai berdiri.

"syukurlah" ucap rias,  
Tohka berlari menuju xenovia.

"xenovia-san maafkan aku yang terbawa suasana dan apakah kau terluka" ucap tohka yang ada di pinggir xenovia.

"aku tidak kenapa napa tohka-san dan terima kasih telah membelokan serangan mu" ucap xenovia seraya tersenyu.

"tentu xenovia-san kita kan teman" ucap tohka yang memeluk xenovia.

"akhir yang bahagia. bukan begitu rias-senpai"

"ya kau benar naruto-kun tapi janga senang dulu karna pertandingan ini masih belum berakhir" jawab rias dan tersenyum simpul.

"baiklah mari kita lanjutkan pertandingan ini" ucap naruto yang memasang seringai kejam.

Pertarungan ke 2  
Isse VS kotori

Mereka ber 2 maju kedepan,  
"senang bisa bertarng dengan oni-san sang kaisar naga merah" ucap kotori ramah.

"aku juga sangat senang bisa bertarng dengan seorang bishojou seperti kotori-chan" ucap ise.  
'dan akan ku telanjangi kau hahaha' batin isse dan tersenyum mesum.

'sial dasar mesum' batin kotori.

"bosted gear" ucap ise dan berlari ke arah kotori

Booster...!

Guntlete ise bercahaya dan mengeluarkan suara mekanik ise pun moncoba meninju kotori tapi dengan sigap kotori menghindar dan menendang isse telak di wajahnya,  
Ise pun terpental kebelakang

"sial baiklah sudah saatnya ayo boosted gear" ucap ise dan mengangkat gunletenya

Exposion...!

Ledakan energi dari guntlete ise menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan ise berlari lagi menuju kotori dia pun meninju kotori, tapi lagi lagi bisa di tahan dengan kotori memegang tangan isse.

"oni-san apakah cuma ini kekuatan mu aku jadi heran kepadamu" tanya kotori inocent.

"tidak kotori-chan ini baru dimulai" ucap ise dan mendorong kotori dengan tangan kirinya "dapat" ucap ise.

'Haah apa yang di rencanakan orang mesum ini'batin kotori

Ise langsung menyiapkan dirinya dan berpose dengan gayanya.

"lihatlah kotori kekuatan agung ku" ucap ise dengan seringai mesum.

'apa yang di rencanakanya'

[drees break]

Ucap ise dan menjentikan jarinya

Sreeeetzzz...!  
Blarrrr

Kyaaaaaaaa,...!

Jerit kotori yang pakaianya hancur berkeping keping.

"arigatou kotori-chan tubuh loly mu sungguh indah" ucp ise.

"astagah jurus yang menjijikan pasti kotori akan membakarnya menjadi abu" ucap naruto yang menutup matanya.

"oni-san kau benar benar mesum sejati dan membuat ku jengkel. hey oni-san apakah kau tau kenapa aku di juluki efreet" tanya kotori

"t..tidak memang kenapa" jawab ise takut-takut

"karna akulah yang melelehkan alaska.." bentak kotori dan membuat semua orang kaget.

[CAMAEL]

DUAAAAARRRRRRRRR...!

Terjadi ledakan energi api merah menyala dari tubuh kotori dan membuat isse terpental jauh,setelah kepulan asap itu sirna tampak kotori yang sedang berdiri tapi sekarang penampilannya berbeda, sekarang dia mengenakan pakaian battle kimono putih bersih yang di selimuti api melingkar dari bawah kaki hingga kepala, di tangan mungilnya kini memegang(battle axe)raksasa bermata dua dan dari setiap mata kapaknya di selimuti api merah menyala,

Otomatis membuat semua orang minus tim naruto membelalakan matanya dengan apa yang mereka lihat,

"ya ampun sudah ku katakan jangn memakai asthral drees tapi tetep saja kau memakainya." ucap naruto frustasi dengan tingkah laku salah satu anggota timnya yang dianggap sebagai adiknya.

"maaf oni-chan aku jengkel sekali dengan oni-san mesum itu," ucap kotori dan menunjuk isse yang sudah pingsan dengan kapaknya,

"yasudah cepat non aktifkan asthral drees mu dan kembali kesini", ucap naruto yang sedang duduk,

"Ha'i oni-chan dan untuk oni-san yang di sana awas kalau kau mesum lagi ku bakar kau hingga jadi abu" ucap kotori yang menon aktifkan asthral dreesnya dan berjalan kearah naruto.

"naruto-kun apa tim mu memiliki asthral drees semua?",tanya rias yang berjalan bersama seluruh budak iblisnya,

"hehe maaf tapi memang mereka semua memilikinya kecuali aku dan kamito" jawab naruto dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal,

"ya ampun jadi tadi ketika tohka-san melawan ku dia tidak memakainya" tanya xenovia,

'tidak memakainya saja tenaganya seperti monster apa lagi memakai asthral drees? Sunguh tim yang abnormal' batin kiba dan tersenyum pahit

"ya begitulah padahal aku sudah menyuruh mereka tidak memakainya tapi tetap saja imouto ku yang nakal ini memakainya",jawab naruto yang mengacak-ngacak rambut kotori dan sang empu yang di acak-acak rambutnya hanya mengmbungkan pipi, membuat semua orang berkata satu hal.

Kawaiiiii...!

"Baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan lagi pertarungan ini belum selesai kau tahu naruto-kun." ucap rias.

"baiklah rias-hime" jawab naruto sedikit menggoda dan sukses membuat sang empu blushing.

"Ok sekarang aku akan menurunkan kiba sebagai knight ke 2 ku"

"baiklah aku juga menurunkan knight kt yaitu kazehaya kamito"

Dan mereka berduapun yang namanya di sebut maju ke depan,pertarungan antara knight akhirnya di mulai.

Kiba Yuto VS Kazehaya kamito.

"senang bisa bertarung dengan mu sang pemikik pedang suci iblis"ucap kamito memberi salam dan membungkuk sopan.

"senang juga bisa bertarung dengan mu kazehaya kamito pertarungan antara knight sudah lama ku nantikan" ucap kiba memberi salam dan membuat pedang suci kiba dengan kecepatan dewanya melaju ke arah kamito yang masih santai.

Kamito yang menyadari adanya bahayapun dia langsung mencabut pedangnya dari sebuah portal sihir dengan tangan kananya,

Tranggg...!

Suara dentuman logam terjadi diantara kedua knight tersebut.

"Sungguh kecepatan yang mengagumkan,"ucap kamito.  
dia pun mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membuat kiba mundur agar memberinya celah untuk menyerang.

Dengan cepat kamito mengayunkan pedangnya horizontal tapi dapat di tahan oleh kiba yang mengayunkan pedangnya vertikal.

Trang...!

Lagi-lagi terjadi dentuman logam yang mereka berdua pun saling menyerang lagi. setiap kamito menebas vertikal kiba menahanya horizontal dan sebaliknya selalu seperti itu.

"kau hebat sekali imouto" bisik kamito di telinga kiba dan otomatis membuat kiba kaget tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan kamito.

"apa maksud mu dengan ucapan itu" ucap kiba marah

"tidak ada maksud dari ucapan ku aku hanya berkata tentang kebenaran yang tidak pernah kau ketahui dan selalu di rahasiakan oleh geraja"

"ka..kau bohong. Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak DASAR PENIPU" ucap kiba dan membentak di akhir perkataanya.

"siapa yang penipu aku tidak pernah berbohong apa lagi menipu. Baiklah bila kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya kalahkan aku dulu" ucap kamito yang langsun berlari dengan cepat dan menyerang kiba.

Zraaaas..!  
Aaaaaaargh.

Jerit kiba yang berhasil terkena serangan kibapun memegang tangnya yang tersayat oleh kamito."sial kau penipu" ucap kiba yang langsung melompat dan menebas kamito horizontal yang otomatis membuat daya seranganya 3x lebih besar karna berat tubuhnya di lipat gandakan oleh berarnya gravitasi.

Kraaak.  
Duaaaas.

Suara logam patah terdengar dimana-mana, yang ternyata suara logam tersebut berasal dari pedang kamito yang patah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau hebat imotou bisa menghancurkan pedangku tapi jangan senang dulu, karna ini baru akan di mulai" ucap kamito yang langsung menendang kiba hingga dia terpelanting kebelakang.

"A..pa maqsud mu dengan baru akan di mulai"ucap kiba,tapi tidak dijawab oleh kamito.

"Lihat dengan seksam dan akan aku tunjukan apa itu pedang suci iblis yang sesungguhnya".ucap kamito dan membuat syok kiba atas perkataan kamito

'Apa maqsudnya pedang suci iblis yang sesungguhnya jelas-jelas cuma aku yang bisa membuatnya' batin kiba

Dari bawah kaki kamito muncul lingkaran sihir yang berbeda dengan naruto. lingkaran sihir tersebut berwarna putih terang dengan outline berwarna hitam legam,lingkaran sihir tersebut berguncang dan terdistorsi oleh sesuatu, lama kelamaan muncul sebuah pedang penuh ranti yang menjeratnya seakan akan pedang itu adalah pedang yang keramat, pedang itu berwarna putih perak yang memiliki 2bilah tajam berwarna hitam dan di bagian tengah pedang tersebut terdapat aksara iblis kuno yang memancarkan cahaya dengan intensitas yang gila sehingga membuat kiba menutup matanya

'Pedang macam apa ini mungkinkah ini yang dia maksud' batin kiba.

"ku persembahkan khusus untuk mu imouto pedang suci iblis yang sesungguhnya,TERMINUS EST VORBAL SWORD" teriak kamito menyebutkan nama pedangnya seraya mencabutnya dan membuat pedang tersebut bertambah terang

"pedang itu memancarkan aura suci serta aura iblis yang gila sangat mirip dengan kepunyaan yuto tapi yang membuatnya berbeda 2 aura tersebut sangat kuat dan menyayat jiwa" ucap rias dan membuat para budaknya syok

"buchou bukanya hanya kiba saja yang mampu membuat pedang suci iblis?"

"kau benar isse tapi pedang yang di pegang oleh kamito juga pedang suci iblis yang sama tapi berbeda level dengan pedang kiba"

"rias aku sangat mengenal aura suci ini aura suci pedang tersebut sama seperti aura suci excaliburs yang hancur ketika perang dulu" ucap Azazel dan membuat mereka bertambah syok.

"kau tau mengapa pedang ini memiliki 2 aura yang berlawanan yang sangat gila"ucap kamito kepada kiba.

"tidak..! cepat jelaskan apa yang kau sebut pedang suci iblis yang sesungguhnya" ucap kiba menggeram.

"pedang ini yang ku maksud dengan pedang suci iblis yang sesungguhnya. Pedang ini tercipta dari 2 pedang yang sangat berbeda pedang pertama adalah pedang suci demon slayer terminus est kepunyaan putri suci, dan yang kedua adalah pedang iblis vorbal sword kepunyaan roh iblis kegelapan restia asdhol dan pada akhirnya 2 pedang tersebut di satukan dan terciptalah pedang ini. di tengah pedang ini memiliki aksara iblis kuno yang berarti 'hitam dan putih bersatu hingga akhirnya terpilih dan tersimpan di buriant chamber menanti pemilik sah mengambilnya" jelas kamito

"tunggu dulu bukankah buriant chamber adalah ruangan khusus yang menyimpan benda pusaka dan dan 72 roh iblis tersegel kepunyaan raja iblis kuno ren asdhol dan jangan katakan kau adalah" ucap Azazel

"kau benar gubernur-dono dan aku adalah titisan raja iblis ren asdhol kerabat satan absolute yang sekaligus manusia setengah iblis walaupun aku sekarang iblis" ucap kamito tersenyum pahit dan membuat mereka semua syok, entah berapa kali hari ini mereka di kagetkan.

"sudah cukupkan rias-hime? pertarungan persahabatan ini?" ucap naruto dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh rias.

"dan aku akan memberi tahu sesuatu kepada mu kiba" ucap naruto.

"apa itu naruto-kun" jawab kiba dan berjalan menuju naruto yang sudah berkumpul dengan rias dan kamito.

"kamito adalah kakak mu dan ini adalah kenyataanya ketika kalian masih bayi kau di bawa oleh gereja karna kau memiliki aura suci yang kuat dan mereka beranggapan kau mampu menjadi pemilik excaliburs sedangkan kamito sebaliknya dari mu sejak lahir dia sudah memiliki tanda bulan tersalip pedang di tangan kirinya yang menandakan dia adalah titisan raja iblis ren asdhol, pihak gereja membawa mu dan tidak pernah memberi tahu siapa orang tua mu hingga kau beranggapan dirimu adalah yatim piatu. Dan kau bisa menyimpulkan semua bukan? mengapa kau kembar dengan kamito?"jawab naruto dan membuat semua orang membisu.

"jadi yang kamito ucapkan benar naruto-kun" lirih kiba.

"itu benar kiba yutoo" ucap naruto. Dan pada akhirnya kiba langsung memeluk kamito dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Semua orang hanya tersenyum bahagia dengan pertemuan ke 2 kakak beradik yang berpisah dari bayi tersebut.

Akhirnya pertarungan sersahabatan tersebut berakhir dan mereka semua kembali ke asalnya masing-masing(makhluk gaib x keasal masing-masing *PLAAK* di gampar kiba). Kecuali 2 orang berbeda gender yang masih tetap di sana.

"akeno-chan ayo ikut aku ke suatu tempat"

"Baiklah naruto-kun" dan ke 2 orang tersebut pergi ke suatu tempat.

DI SUATU TEMPAT YANG TIDAK DI KETAHUI

"chao chao pasukan kita musnah di bantai oleh orang yang tidak di kenal"

"APA...? BAGAIMANA BISA" ucap seorang pria tampan berwajah oriental.

"aku tidak tahu tapi dari salah satu pasukan yang selamat yang membantai pasukan kita adalah sekelompok orang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah dan nama kelompok itu adalah akatsuki" ucap pria berambut coklat dan berkaca mata.

"gourgue cepat sebar tim mata-mata dan cari informasi tentang akatsuki" perintah chao chao.

"Ha'i" ucap gorgue dan pergi via lingkaran sihir.

DI SUATU PADANG RUMPUT YANG INDAH

"Akeno-chan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap naruto yang sedang membelai rambut indah akeno.

"apa itu naruto-kun" jawab akeno yang berbaring di pangkuan naruto.

"sejak pertama kali aku melihat mu jantung ku selalu berdebar tak menentu dan timbul suatu rasa yang membuat sesak di hatiku ketika aku tidak berada di sisi mu" ucap naruto dan membuat akeno blushing.

"kau tahu? Aku juga seperti mu naruto-kun malah setiap malam aku selalu membayangkan mu dan bermimpi selamanya berada di sisi mu" ucap Akeno yang membuat Naruto tersenyum sehangat matahari dan menambah intensitas kemerhan pipi Akeno.

"Sebenarnya aku takut mengungkapkan ini kepadamu karna aku sudah memiliki kekasih"ucap naruto yang menunduk lesu.

"Aku tahu itu naru-kun kekasih mu adalah laviathan-sama tapi..."ucapan akeno terhenti.

"Tapi apa Akeno-chan"tanya naruto.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesali itu dan aku bersedia walupun menjadi yang kedua" ucap akeno yang membuat naruto syok.

"A...apakah aku tidak salah dengar"

"Tidak naru-kun kau tidak salah dengar dan aku mencintai mu bahkan sangat-sangat mencintai mu"

"a..a..aku juga mencintai mu Akeno-chan sangat mencintai mu" ucap naruto dengan senyumanya dan di balas senyuman manis oleh akeno. Mereka berdua pun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih walaupun akeno menjadi yang ke 2 tapi tidak menjadi masalah untuk akeno yang sangat mencintainya karna tidak penting menjadi yang kedua atau pertama asalkan bisa selalu bersama yang dia cintai.

"Arigatou naruto-kun"

"Sama-sama Akeno-hime" jawab naruto serta mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah akeno dan mencium lembut bibir ranum akeno. Ini hanya ciuman kasih sayang dan bukan nafsu yang menandakan betapa cinta dan sayangnya naruto terhadap akeno. Dan setelah itu naruto menyudahi ciumanya dengan dengan lembut.

"Naru-kun tambah lagi" pinta akeno dengan nada yang menggoda.

"baiklah sayang tapi jangan salahkan aku ya kalau kau ketagihan"ucap naruto yang meneringai kejam.

"tenang saja naruhmmmmmm" ucapan akeno terpotong karna naruto dengan sigap mengunci bibir akeno dengan lahap.

CUTTTTTTT

TO BE CONTINUE.

A/N; Hehe maaf buat para reder dan senpai kalau fic ini membosankan dan acak-acakan dalam penulisan kata soalnya saya pakai KUHP.(ketik update lewat hape)

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review,saran dan flamenya itu sangat berharga buat saya.

Dan terakhir Saya mau kasih daftar tim naruto

1.  
Nama : Naruto lucifer namikaze  
ID : Satan absolute  
Kekuatan : absolute power of destruction,...?,...?  
Senjata : the black thunder (sabit hitam besar), zangetsu (cuma nama dan bentuk saja yang sama dengan pedang ichigo tapi banyak kelainanya)  
Bidak : Raja

2.  
Nama:Tohka  
ID : Princes  
Kekuatan : sepirit power  
Senjata : asthral dress tipe sandal phone (pedang dan singgasanaya)  
Bidak : Ratu

3.  
Nama : Itsuka kotori  
ID : Efreet  
Kekuatan : Sepirite power  
Senjata :asthral drees tipe Camael(battle axe rasaksa)  
Bidak : Benteng

3.  
Nama : kurumi  
Kekuatan : spirite power  
Senjata : Asthral drees tipe Zafkiel(2 pistol kuno dan jam kuno)  
Bidak : Bishop

4.  
Nama : Yosino  
Kekuatan : sepirite power  
Senjata : Asthral drees tipe Dzafkir  
Bidak : Bishop

5.  
Nama : Lerstia restalle  
ID : Grimwerd  
Kekuatan : astral drees khusus,fire of hell.  
Senjata : Sabit besar berwarna merah(seperti senjata para grimreper)  
Bidak : knight

6.  
Nama : Kazehaya kamito  
ID : Ren asbhel  
Kekuatan : the power of darknes  
Senjata : Terminus est vorbal sword, buriant chamber.  
Bidak : Knight

Dan itu semua daftar tim naruto mungkin masih ada lagi tambahan untuk nanti

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...!


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO LUCIFER NAMIKAZE

Disclimer :masashi kisimoto and ichibumi

Crosever:naruto X high school dxd

Rating : M  
Genres : Romance, Adventure,  
fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,  
Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto.N X Sarafal.L X Akeno.H

CHAPTER 5 : SUMMER VOCATIONS AND NEW LONGINUS

Di sebuah mansion megah yang terledak di tengah hutan

Pagi ini adalah pagi tersial sepanjang hidup naruto karna saat dia bangun dari tidurnya dia sudah di hujani oleh omelan pedas dari salah satu budak iblisnya atau yang sering naruto sebut timnya.

"Oni-chan kenapa kau jadi ketularan mesum seperti isse oni-san"tanya kotori yang mulai mencaramahi naruto.

"a..aku tidak mesum kotori-chan dan aku tidak seperti yang kau katakan"jawab naruto

"hah bisa-bisanya kau bilang seperti itu, anak kecil saja tidak akan percaya kalau kau bukan mesum"

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak mesum"

"Benarkah...? Mana ada orang yang tidak mesum masuk ke kamar mandi perempuan dengan begitu santainya dan kau masih bilang bahwa kau tidak mesum?"

"sudah ku katakan aku tidak sengaja dan salah mu juga kenapa tidak mengunci pintu"

"tanpa mengunci pun sudah jelas oni-chan, itu kamar mandi khusus perempuan dan yang memakainya juga cuma perempuan...! jawab kotori jengkel dengan kelakuan naruto

FLASH BACK ON

Pagi itu seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang yang terbangun dari tidurnya karna suatu hal.

"aduuuuhh sakit sekali perut ku aku harus cepat ke kamar mandi"ucap naruto yang lari rerbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi dengan mata terpejam.

Clekek

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang di buka oleh naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa...!

Tiba-tiba tedengar suara teriakan seorang wanita dari dalam kamar mandi, otomatis membuat naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan membuatnya mematung karna melihat sesosok perempuan yang tanpa seutas benang (baca: telanjang),

"OOOOONIIII-CHAAAAANN MESUUUUUM CEPAT KELUAR BERENGSEK" ucap perempuan tersebut dan melemparkan apa saja yang bisa di lempar ke arah naruto

Buk

puk

daagh

Peletak

gomprang

Berbagai suara benda yang di lemparkan perempuan tersebut dari mulai gayung hingga katana?

"itaaai ko...ko..tori apa yang kau lakukan" tanya naruto meringis kesakitan.

"jangan banyak tanya mesum cepat keluar atau ku bakar kau..!"jawab kotori memaksa agar naruto keluar.

"Uwaaaa" ucap naruto yang lari keluar kamar mandi dengan sangat cepat.

FLASH BACK END.

Setelah kotori puas menceramahi naruto mereka berdua pun turun kebawah untuk sarapan dan pergi ke sekolah atau tepatnya kuoh akademi, karna hari ini adalah hari pertama untuk tim naruto bersekolah di sana.

Sesampainya di kuoh akademi mereka berenam berjalan dengan santai dan otomatis membuat bisik-bisik dari para murid yang melihat mereka.

Dan setelah mereka mendaftar, merekapun berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing.

Kotori dan yoshino menuju kelas X.1 sekelas dengan koneko dan Gya-suke(gesper sang hikiromo).

Tohka dan kurumi menuju kelas XI.2 Sekelas dengan naruto dan isse.

Kamito dan lisala menuju kelas XI.1 Sekelas dengan kiba yang sekaligus adik dari kamito.

2MINGGU KEMUDIAN

Akhirnya datang juga hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh setiap murid kuoh akademi yaitu hari pertama libur panjang musim panas, yeah siapa coba yang tidak senang kalau libur panjang suda tiba?, tapi tidak berpengaruh terhadap rias dan para budaknya karna mereka akan berlatih full di dunia bawah mengisa liburan musim panas untuk menghadapi rating game antara iblis muda yang di selenggarakan oleh youndai maou,

"isse cepat sedikit berkemasnya"ucap perempuan bersurai merah A.K.A Rias gremory.

"iya Buchou sebentar" beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui kelompoknya dan juga kelompok naruto yang akan mengantar mereka menuju setasiun untuk pergi ke dunia bawah.

STASIUN KHUSUS MENUJU DUNIA BAWAH

Sesampainya di stasiun kelompok gremory masuk menuju kereta khusus milik keluarga gremory tapi tidak untuk akeno yang masih menggandeng tangan naruto dan enggan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Akeno cepat kereta sebenter lagi berangkat"ucap rias yang berdiri di pintu gerbong utama.

"iya buchou sebentar"jawab akeno

"ya ampun akeno apa kau masih belum puas dari tadi menempel terus dengan naruto"

"Sangat sangat tidak puas rias aku ingin selalu menempel denganya"jawab akeno dan rias hanya menghela nafas oleh tingkah lakui ratunya tersebut.

"hime sudah cepat pergi toh minggu depan aku juga akan kesana menghadiri pertemuan antara para iblis muda"ucap naruto tersenyum.

"Tapi naru tetap saja aku sangat sedih berpisah dengan mu"jawab akeno cemberut.

"haaah kau ini, kau pergi juga untuk latihan hime jadi kenapa kau masih saja seperti ini? ini demi kebaikan mu sayang agar kau menjadi kuat" nashat naruto.

"baiklah naru aku akan menjadi kuat seperti kakak istri pertama"ucap akeno dengan mata membara dan hanya di tanggapi kekehan kecil oleh naruto.

Dan akhirnya kelompok gremory berangkat menuju dunia bawah untuk berlatih dan hanya meninggalkan naruto dan timnya.

"akhirnya hanya tinggal kita saja di sini"ucap kurumi

"ya kau benar dan sangat membosnkan di sini" ucap lisala.

"aku punya ide" ucap kotori

"apa itu kotori-chan" tanya kamito.

"bagaimana kalau kita liburan saja selama satu minggu ini"

"ya itu ide yang bagus" ucap tohka dan semua tim naruto menatap naruto dengan pandangan memohon.

"baiklah agar kita tidak jenuh bagaimana kalau kita berlibur ke pulau sardinia di roma dan menginap seminggu di sana"ucap naruto, membuat semua tim nauto bersorak gembira dan memeluk naruto kecuali kamito.

"su...su..dah lepaskan pelukan kalian a..ak..u se..sak" ucap naruto tersesak karna di peluk dengan kencang oleh lima perempuan sekaligus.

PULAU SIRDINIA

Setibanya tim naruto di pulau tersebut mereka langsung menuju penginapan tempat mereka akan tinggal selama 1 minggu, dan berhubung waktu sudah malam masing-masing dari mereka menuju kamar utnuk beristirahat, kecuali 2 orang pria yang masih duduk di ruang tengah,

"kamito apakah ada jejak tentang 'si berengsek' itu ?" tanya naruto yang duduk bersebelahan dengan kamito.

"masih belum, jangankan jejak 'si berengsek' jejak khaos brigade saja tidak di ketahui "

"jadi begitu..! Aku ingin meminta saran dari mu apakah yang aku lakukan ini benar? Untuk bergabung kembali dengan dunia bawah"

"menurut ku kau benar dan dengan begitu kita menjadi mudah untuk melacak 'si berengsek' itu. tapi pasti kita akan mendapat banyak kontroversi dari tetua dunia bawah mengingat kau adalah keturunan terakhir absolute satan lucifer dan aku sebagai titisan raja iblis ren asdhol"

"kau benar kawan tapi tidak ada cara lain kecuali ini dan walaupun tetua dunia bawah memberi banyak masalah untuk kita aku akan melawanya" ucap naruto mantap.

"tidak kawan, bukan hanya kau saja yang akan melawan aku dan yang lainya pasti akan membantu mu sekuat jiwa raga kami. karna kita adalah keluarga dan satu kesatuan" ucap kamito tersenyum simpul.

"terimakasih sobat kau memang sahabat terbaiku" ucap naruto terharu akan perkataan kamito.

"sudahlah tidak perluh berterima kasih. Oh iya apa kau kesini membawa senjata?" tanya kamito

"aku tidak membawa black thunder tapi membawa zangetsu. memangnya kenapa?"

"tumben kau membawa kartu trap mu dan tidak membawa senjata favorit mu"

"aku hanya ingin membawanya lagi pula lebih efisien membawa zangetsu dari pada black thunder lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? "

"kau benar-benar pintar dalam menyimpulkan, ah tidak aku hanya merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan semoga saja firasat ku salah"

"aku harap juga begitu" ucap naruto dan tidak lama setelah itu mereka pergi menuju kamar masing-masing.

Ke esokan harinya naruto beserta timnya yang suda berada di pantai mereka pun menikmati liburan mereka dengan penuh ke gembiraan.

"Semua cepat berkumpul" ucap naruto dengan cepat dan mnghancurkan kesenangan mereka semua.

"Ada apa naruto-kun"tanya lisala dan di sambut anggukan oleh semua orang.

"bersiaplah bertarung kita sedang di teransfer oleh seseorang" ucap naruto dan membuat semua orang bersiaga.

Dan benar saja kalau mereka sedang di teransfer, muncul kabut yang menutupi pandangan mereka dan kabut hitam yang mulai menyelubungi mereka.

"Ini...tidak salah lagi. ini adalah longinus peringkat 2 [dimension lost] " ucap yoshino.

.tap

Suara langkah beberapa orang yang membuat tim naruto menjadi sangat siaga.

"wah wah ternyata ini yang namanya AKATSUKI " ucap seseorang yang muncul bersama 4 orang yang tidak di kenal.

"mmm ya kau benar. Jadi untuk apa pemilik holly speal [the true longinus ]atau bisa ku sebut chao chao mendatangi kami atau lebih tepatnya menculik kami dengan [dimension lost]"ucap naruto dengan nada santai tapi mengandung kemarahan dari suaranya.

"kami hanya ingin menyapa kalian yang sudah membantai anak buah ku. leonardo mulai aktivkan" ucap chao chao kepada anak kecil yang berada di belakangnya, dan dari bayangan leonardo muncul berbagai macam monster dengan ukuran yang bervariasi dari mulai 2 meter hingga 30 meter.

"Jadi ini kekuatan secret gear [Anihilation maker]" ucap yoshino

"oh jadi dengan kata lain kalian ingin membasmi kami tapi tidak semudah itu loch" ucap naruto dan tersenyum simpul.

"baiklah kalau begito ayo kita sudahi percakapan ini dan mulai bertarung"ucap chao chao yang mengetuk ngetukan tombaknya di pundak.

"Yosh ayo semua kita mulai pesta kita, tunjukan kekuatan kita yang sesungguhnya dan hancurkan [dimension lost] ini agar kita bisa kembali berlibur"ucap naruto memerintah timnya yang di sambut seringai kejam oleh para anggotanya.

[SANDALPHONE]  
[ZAFKIEL]  
[DZAFKIR]  
[CAMAEL]  
[ FLAME DREES]

BUUUUUMMMMM...!

Ucap tohka,kurumi,yosino,kotori,lisala. terjadi Ledakan energi yang dahsyat dan mengguncangkan [dimension lost].

Setelah kepulan asap mereda muncul 4 orang yang menyebabkan guncangan tersebut dengan penampilan berbeda.

Tohka menggunakan pakaian seperti putri kerajaan berwarna ungu dan memegan pedang besar.  
Kurumi menggunakan pakaian gothic lolyta berwara merah kecoklatan dan memegang 2 pistol kuno laras panjan.  
Kotori menggunakan pakaian battle kimono putih terselimut api memegang kapak besar.  
Yoshino menggunakan pakaian drees panjang dengan tudung yang menyelimuti kepalanya dan menaiki monster salju.  
Lisala menggunakan pakaian gothic lolyta mini di atas lutut berwarna hitam dan dari kepalanya tumbuh 2 tanduk dan memegang sabit besar berwarna merah yang di selimuti api merah.

Dan mereka ber 4 berlari menuju musuh yang memencar mencari tempat pertarunganya masing-masing dan hanya menyisakan chao chao,naruto,leonardo dengan monster monsternya dan kamito.

"jadi ini yang di namakan sepirit power sungguh kekuatan yang gila" ucap chao chao santai.

"ya kau benar dan mari kita bertarung aku muak dengan mu yang datang tiba-tiba dan mengganggu liburan ku" ucap naruto yang menaikan aura pemusnahnya.

"oh jadi aku mengganggu mu? baiklah tapi jangan harap kau bisa selamat dari tombak ku ini" ucap chao chao dan melesat menuju naruto mengarahkan ujung tombaknya di dada naruto.

Traaaank..!

Suara dentuman logam yang beradu saat chao chao menghunuskan tombaknya ke dada naruto tapi entah dari mana sebuah pedang besar berwarna hitam memblok serangan chao chao.

"baru kali ini ada senjata yang mampu menahan tombak ku pasti ini bukan senjata biasa" ucap chao chao kagum. Dan masih beradu kekuatan dengan naruto

"tepat sekali ini memang bukan senjata biasa" ucap naruto yang mengayunkan pedangnya kuat-kuat dan memukul mundur chao chao.

Tohka VS Jeaan

Di tempat lain di sekitar bukit pasir terlihat 2 gadis yang sedang berdiri berhadapan.

"wah wah one-san cantik sekali tapi sayang aku harus membunuh mu" ucap wanita bersurai hitam panjang dan membawa sebuah pedang suci yaitu excalibur yang ke 5.

"hehe jangan menggangap aku mudah one-san bermulut vulgar dan bukan kau tapi aku yang akan membunuh mu" ucap tohka mengejek.

"cih sombong sekali one-san mari kita buktikan siapa yang akan bersimbah darah" ucap jeaan dan melesat menuju tohka dengan cepat serta menghunuskan pedang sucinya,

Meliha jeaan menyerang tohka tidak tinggal diam dan tohkapun maju melesat kearah jeaan dengan mengayunkan pedangnya horizontal.

Trank

Trank

Sraaaat

Sraaaat

Duuak...!

Setelah beradu pedang dengan sangat sengit tohka dan jeaan sama sama memendang dan keduanya mundur ke belakang karna efek dari serangan nya

"one-san kuat juga mari kita lanjutkan aku akan serius"ucap jeaan dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya.

[excalibur special tachnic : holly line]

Ucap jeaan yang mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah tohka dan dari bilahnya memancar aura suci penghancur.

Tidak tinggal diam tohka pun mengeluarkan tekhniknya. Tohka nengangkat pedangnya dan dengan secepat kilat mengayunkan nya dengan cepat

[swod art dance bentuk ke 2 : destroyer arrow]

BUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

Lisala, VS siegfried

Terlihat seorang pria berbadan tegap dan membawa 2 pedang di punggunya serta 2 di tangannya dan 1 wanita yang sedang menyerang pria tersebut dengan ganasnya.

"kau ganas & lincah sekali nona mengayunkan sabit besar mu" ucap pria yang membawa pedang berwarna merah terselimut api.

"fufufu ini memang sudah jadi keahlian ku memainkan sabit" ucap lisala dan mengayun ayunkan sabitnya,

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan bersungguh sungguh"ucap siegfried dan menggumankan sesuatu.

BALANCE BREAKER

Ucap siegfried dan dari punggungnya tumbuh 4tangan naga sekaligus memegang pedang yang ada di punggungnya,

"akan ku tunjukan kepada mu nona tekhnik 4pedangku"dan dia langsung menuju lisala dengan kecepatan dewa serta mengyunkan semua pedangnya sembarang arah.

Traaang  
Taraang  
Zraaaaaz  
Arghhhhhh

Serangan Siegnifried mengenai langan kanan lisala tapi tidak memberi luka yang parah.

"kau hebat juga tuan perajurit gereja, tapi ini baru saja di mulai"ucap lisala dan dari gelang di tangan kananya muncul cahaya biru yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dia pun meneriakan sesuatu.

SPECIAL SUB BALANCE BREAKER...!

Kurumi VS George

Dorr dorr dorr  
Boom booom booom

Suara senapan kuno dan tembakan sihir beradu dengan sengit yang di lontarkan oleh 2 orang berbeda gender.

"tidak ku sangka selain memiliki secret gear rank longinus kau juga ahli dalam sihir"ucap kurumi yang mengokang,

"terimakasih untuk pujianya nona tapi aku tidak akan berbelas kasih kepada mu yang menggnggu kelompok kami"ucap george yang menembakan aura sihir hitam.

BOOOOOM

"cih siapa juga yang meminta belas kasih dari mu mari kita akhiri ini aku muak dengan ocehan mu" ucap kurumi yang menembaki george dengan 2 senapanya .

"jangan bercanda nona aku yang akan menghncurkan mu" ucap gourge dan menciptaan banyak lingkaran sihir.

"jangan sombong kau penyihir"ucap kurumi dan mengangkat tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya di rentangkan ke samping dan muncul jam kuno besar di belakang kurumi dengan putaran jarum jam yang berlawanan.

ZAFKIEL.

Kotori,Yoshino VS monster [anihilation maker]

"Sial monter monster ini sangat banyak dan sulit di hancurkan" ucap kotori yang sedang menebas beberapa monster di hadapanya.

Kotori sepertinya kita harus mengkombinasikan serangan kita agar cepat selesai" ucap yoshino yang sedang mengendalikan monster salju berbentuk iblis kelinci putih dan menembaki para monster hingga membeku dan hancur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan" jawab kotori dan merubah bentuk kapaknya menjadi meriam penghancur.

MEGIDOG  
FREEZING CANNON

Ucap kotori dan yoshinon serta menembakan laser api dan es yang memusnahkan banyak monster hingga menyisakan 2 monster berukuran 10 meter.

Kamito VS Leonardo

Dari bawah bayangan Leonardo tercipta gumpalan besar dan gelap yang lama kelamaan menjadi monster berkepala 2 dan memiliki 6 tangan bertubuh besar dengan ukuran 50 meter.

"jadi musuh ku rasaksa ya kenapa harus aku sih setiap melawan rasaksa"ucap Kamito pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat sial.

Monster raksasa tersebut langsung menembakan laser panas dari mulutnya untuk menyerang Kamito,

DUUUUUUMMMMM

Suara ledakan dari serangan monster tersebut mengenai Kamito tapi dapat di blok oleh Kamito yang sudah terselimuti salah satu dari 72 roh iblis tersegelnya dan menjadi tameng besar.

"Oooh serangan mendadak dasar monster tidak punya otak, ayo est kita habisi dia" ucap kamito yang mencium pedangnya dan mengeluarkan 5pasang sayap iblis dari punggunya. dengan frontal kamito melesat terbang ke arah monser rasaksa tersebut. pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya putih keperak perakan dan dari bilah tajam pedang kamito mengalir petir berwarna hitam kelam yang sangat mencolok karna cahaya putih yang memancar dari pedannya.

"akan ku tunjukan tarian pedang ku yang sesungguhnya"

[Absolute Blade Arts :Bentuk Penghancur = Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance 24 serangan beruntun Lightning Flare ]

dengan sangat cepat kamito menebas,menyayat,memotong,menghunus,menusuk. monster tersebut tanpa jeda dan monster tersebut memuncuratkan banyak darah dari setiap luka yang di sebabkan oleh Kamito.

DUUUUAAAAARRR

terjadi ledakan yang besar karna petir hitam yang di timbulkan oleh serangan terakhir kamito. dan akhirnya monster tersebut musnah tanpa sisa.

Naruto VS Chao chao

naruto dan chao chao masih beradu senjata dengan sangat sengit hingga mereka di kaget kan oleh suara gemuruh petir hitam yang meledak tidak jauh dari mereka.

"jadi kamito sudah selesai ya"gumam naruto yang menaruh pedang besarnya di pundak.

"hm, para budak mu sangat gila naruto mereka memiliki kekuatan yang abnormal dan mengerikan" ucap chao chao dengan nada mengejek.

"yah memang begitu dan tampaknya mereka berlebihan" jawab naruto santai.

"mungkin. tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkan ku dan ayo kita akhiri" ucap chao chao dan dari tombaknya mengeluarkan cahaya terang.

"baiklah lagi pula aku juga sudah bosan" ucap naruto dan dari pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya emas yang menyilaukan.

BALANCE BREAKER  
BALANCE BREAKER

Ucap keduanya dan menimbulkan ledakan cahaya yang sanga menyilaukan,dan setelah cahaya meredup pendampilan kedua orang itu berubah.

chao chao mengenakan pakaian seperti pendeta besar berwarna putih,tombaknya berubah bentuk menjadi bercabang tiga berwarna putih dari atas muncul 5 bola kristal yang serupa berwarna bening seukuran bola basket.

Begitu pula naruto yang kini penampilanya berbeda dia mengenakan armor berwarna emas dan memiliki 9 ekor cahaya tidak hanya itu dari dahinya tumbuh sepasang tanduk. Bola mata blue shapire naruto kini berubah menjadi merah crimson dan memiliki pola cantik berbentuk bintang 8 penjuru mata angin. Dan senjatanya juga berbeda pedang hitamnya berubah menjadi pedang emas dengan aksara iblis kuno yang mengelilingi bilah pedang tersebut.

"tidak ku sangka, bahwa pedang hitam mu itu adalah secret gear dan selama penelitian ku, aku tidak pernah tahu ada secret gear seperti itu" ucap chao chao dengan senyum maniak bertarungnya.

"maaf saja ya kalau kau tidak tahu soalnya aku jarang sekali memakai ini, bisa di bilang ini adalah secret gear pertama yang di ciptakan oleh tuhan dan menjadi rank super longinus di atas true longinus" ucap naruto menjelaskan

"t-tidak mungkin. Hanya aku yang memiliki screat gear terkuat sepanjang masa dan mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu mana mungkin ada iblis yang di berkahi tuhan" jawab chao chao marah.

"chao chao idealis mu itu sangat arogan kau tahu? Tidak ada hal yang mustahil di dunia ini dan soal iblis yang di berkahi tuhan itu adalah rahasianya dan hanya dia yang tahu" ucap naruto dan membuat chao chao menundukan kepala.

"heh kata mu tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini..! Dan aku juga percaya itu oleh karna itu aku akan mengalahkan mu...!" ucap chao chao dan melaju menyerang naruto.

"maaf tapi aku tidak akan kalah dan mengakhiri ini" ucap naruto dan membalikan pedangnya seraya menancapkan pedangnya ketanah.

[ABSOLUTE GOLDEN BLADE FOX : DEATH DIMENSION ]

dari pedang yang di tancapkan ke tanah oleh naruto terjadi ledakan cahaya emas dengan intensitas yang gila dan menyebar keseluruh [dimension lost].

"o..oni-chan memakai kartu trapnya ini gawat"

"i..in..i gawat naruto-kun memakai kartu trapnya, semua cepat menuju naruto dan hentikan dia" ucap tohka yang berteriak pada setiap timnya.

Ketika cahaya meredup semua telah berganti tidak ada lagi pasir tidak ada lagi bukit tidak ada lagi pengaruh [dimension lost]

Semua di gantikan dengan daratan berwarna emas dan dari langit hingga tanah terdapat pedang yang sama seperti naruto.

"i..ini tidak mungkin" gumam semua tim chao chao yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"aku tidak akan membunuh mu chao chao karna aku hanya membunuh selain manusia" ucap naruto yang mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"cih hanya karna aku manusia kau tidak membunuh ku? aku memang manusia dan aku juga yang akan membasmi makhluk seperti mu kami adalah yang terhebat" jawab chao chao yang sudah terduduk lemas.

"memang benar manusia yang terhebat tapi tidak ada gunanya kalau manusia itu sombong dan arogan seperti mu aku akan mengurang kekuatan mu dan tidak membunuh mu"semua pedang di dimensi itu terbang menuju naruto yang mengangkat pedangnya tinggi tinggi dan menjadi pusat semua pedang yang mengarah padanya menyatu dan...

[GOLDEN FOX SWORD BENTUK KE 3 : PEMBELAH SURGA ]

Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah chao chao dan dari pedang naruto melesat aura emas menyilaukan.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUMMMMMM...!

Terjadi ledakn cahya yang menghancurkan dimensi yang naruto ciptakan dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang tidak tampak seperti bekas pertempuran, semua kembali seperti semula dan kelompok chao chao menghilang entah kemana.

"Akhirnya selesai juga"ucap naruto yang sudah menon aktivkan secreat gearnya dan tersungkur ke tanah karna kehabisan stamina.

Puuk..!

Tubuh naruto yang lunglai mendarat di pelukan seorang gadis yang menangkapnya.

"istirahatlah naruto-kun" ucap gadis yang memapah tubuh naruto.

"tohka bagaimana keadaan naruto" ucap kamito yang tiba dengan yang lain.

"dia hanya kelelahan kamito-kun"

"syukurlah" ucap semua tim naruto

"ayo kita kembali ke penginapan" ajak kamito dan di jawab anggukan dari semua orang.

2MINGGU KEMUDIAN DI DUNIA BAWAH

RIAS P.O.V

Hari ini aku dan keluarga iblis ku menuju ke istana maou untuk menghadiri pertemuan iblis muda yang di selenggarakan oleh yondai maou dan menjadi siklus yang sudah menjadi turun menurun setiap ada pergantian kepala klan baru.

"ayo kita menuju ke tempat pertemuan" ucap ku kepada pada para budak ku.

30 MENIT KEMUDIAN

Aku dan budak ku tiba di dalam istana maou dan di sambut oleh para pelahan istana yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Rias ojou-sama silahkan menuju ruang tunggu yang di sediakan sebelum pertemuan di mulai" ucap salah satu palayan yang menyambut ku, Dan membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor,

"hai rias sudah lama ya tidak bertemu"ucap seorang laki-laki yang menyapa ku dari belakang dan ternyata dia adalah sepupuku,

"ya sudah sangat lama ya Sairaorg dan bagaimana kabar mu"ucap ku kepada sepupuku dengan senyuman.

"aku baik-baik saja rias dan bagaimana degan mu?"

"buchou siapa laki-laki itu"tanya isse yang penasaran kepada Sairaorg.

"dia Sairaorg bagel sepupu ku dari garis ibu"

"oh salam kenal tuan"

"Sairaorg kenapa kau keluar bukannya kita di suruh menunggu"

"aku hanya mencari angin rias. tapi sekarang kau sudah datang ayo kita masuk lagi dan menikmati teh panas"

"ayo" ucap ku dan menuju kedalam.

RIAS P.O.V END

NARUTO P.O.V

hari ini aku dan tim ku akan pergi ke dunia bawah untuk menghadiri pertemuan iblis muda, uh aku masih ingat pertempuran ku dengan chao chao di pulau sierdina, dan entah apa yang terjadi dengan chao chao saat aku membagi kekuatanya sementara dan memindahkannya ke celah dimensional tapi aku tidak percaya mereka mati dengan mudah hanya karna aku pindahkan ke celah dimensional. Ah terserahlah mau bagaimanapun aku akan siap kalau dia menyerang lagi.

aku berjalan menuju lantai bawah menuju tim ku untuk sarapan dan bersiap siap berangkat ke dunia bawah

"ayo kita berangkat" ucap ku kepada tim ku dan kami berangkat menuju dunia bawah.

TO BE CONTINYED

A/N: ahhhhh akhirnya selesai juga dan maaf terlambat update saya karna hari ini week end jadi sy ada kerjaan(baca: tidur 1hari full) dan pemberitahuan bahwa saya akan update 1hari sekali dan paling lambat 2hari sekali.

Terimakash kepada para senpai dan reder yang sudah me review dan memberi saya sara apalagi flamenya itu sangat berharga untuk saya dan menambah semangat 45saya membara*MERDEKAAAA*

Dan untuk chapter ini saya mau kasih daftar secreat gear yang kluar di chapter ini.

1. Anihilation maker :secreat gear yang mampu membuat monster apa saja tergantung oleh berimajinasi pemilik dan tingkat staminanya.  
Pemilik : Leonardo dari kelompok pahlawan.

lost :secret gera ini mampu mengiru suatu tempat dan membuat suatu tempat kemampun lainnya adalah meniru suatu tempat hingga tingkat keaslian 100% dan tanpa jarak terbatas dan salah satu longinus dari 13longinus yang di ketahui.  
Pemilik : gourgue

3. Holly speal (the true longinus) : secreat gear terkuat sepanjang masa di sebut sebaga longinus nomer satu dan juga longinus sejati. Pemilik : chao chao dari golongan pahlawan.

critikal :kemampuanya Hanyalah melipat gandakan kekuatan tapi yang di miliki siegnifried adalah sub sepesial berupa tangan naga yang tumbuh dari punggung.

5. drees: secret gear yang berupa seperti asthral drees pemilik lisala restall.

/ Golden fox sword (dalam bentuk balance breaker) :screat gear ini adalah screat gear pertama yang di ciptakan dan memiliki kelas super longinus di di atas true longinus. dan menjadi longinus ke 14.  
Pemilik : naruto lucifer namikaze.

Dan cuma itu yang bisa saya sampaikan terimakasih untuk semua dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

Arigatou minna jaa...! 


	6. Chapter 6

"gadis kecil kenapa kau menangis?"

"hikz..hikz nii-san siapa?apa nii-san tidak takut denganku...hikz,aku ini monster"

"kenapa harus takut kau adalah gadis kecil yang manis dan kau bukan monster"

"k..ata orang-orang a..aku monster nii-san dan lebih baik mati dari pada di hina seperti ini hikz.."

"salah..! mereka semua salah menilai mu kau hanya memiliki sesuatu yang unik, dan aku harap hentikan tangisan mu ayo bangkit, genggam tangan ku dan jadilah keluarga ku. Suatu saat nanti akan ku tunjukan kepada mu bahwa dunia ini tidak hanya hitam dan penuh dengan warna dan kasih sayang. Aku akan memberimu semua kasih sayang keluarga yang belum pernah kau rasakan jadi mari genggam tangan ku"

NARUTO LUCIFER NAMIKAZE

Disclimer :masashi kisimoto and ichibumi

Crosever:naruto X high school dxd

Rating : M  
Genres : Romance, Adventure,  
fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,  
Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto.N X Sarafal.L X Akeno.H

CHAPTER 6 : SOMMETING MISSING FROM ME

.

.

.

.

RIAS P.O.V

sekarang sudah waktunya pertemuan di mulai tapi kemana naruto kenapa dia belum juga datang?bukankah dia di undang ke sini oleh oni-sama? ah aku tanyakan saja kepada kekasihnya.

"Akeno kemana naruto kenapa di belum datang" tanya ku kepada Akeno yang berdiri di belakang ku.

"aku tidak tahu buchou tapi semalam dia bilang akan datang"

"begitu..! tapi kenapa dia belum juga datang padahal pertemuan akan di mulai beberapa saat lagi."

"mungkin naru-kun sedang di perjalanan...!"

"ya mungkin" jawab ku

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dari atas koridor tepatnya lantai 3 aku mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang. Dan setelah itu muncul beberapa sosok yang ternyata yondai maou dan tetua underworld.

"maaf kami terlambat"ucap oni-sama atau sirzach lucifer-sama yang langsung duduk di singgasana dengan posisi paling tinggi.

"ah ternyata ini para generasi muda"ucap seorang tetua

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari mulai pertemuanya" ucap oni-sama yang berdiri.

"tapi sebelum itu ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan,ada 1 keluarga iblis yang ingin aku perkenalkan...!" siapa ya kira-kira yang di maksud oni-sama apakah dia naruto.

"silahkan masuk lucifer-sama"ucap oni-sama dan membuat semua orang di sini syok terutama 2 maou yang lain, apakah mereka belum di beri tahu oleh oni-sama.

RIAS P.O.V END

.

"Silahkan masuk lucifer-sama"ucap sirzach dan muncul lingkaran sihir besar berwarna hitam dengan outline kuning yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"ohayou gozaimazu minna-san" terdengar suara orang menyapa dari lingkaran sihir tersebut dan setelah itu muncul 6 orang yang di iringi kobaran api hitam.

"ku perkenalkan kepada kalian orang ini adalah Naruto satan lucifer namikaze"ucap sirzachs dan membuat semua orang terbelalak karna setahu mereka keturunan satan lucifer sudah tidak ada.

"lucifer-dono jangan bercanda mana mungkin dia adalah keturunan satan lucifer"sanggah salah satu tetua yang menggunakan perban dimatanya.

"maaf danzo-dono tapi memang benar dia adalah keturunan satan lucifer"

"heh coba buktikan kepada ku bahwa kau memang keturunan satan lucifer" dengus danzo kesal dan meminta bukti lebih.

"naru-chan coba buktikan agar mereka percaya"ucap sarafal yang duduk di singgasana laviathan.

"baik laviathan-sama"jawab naruto membungkuk dengan gaya gantleman dan mulai berdiri.

"nama ku adalah naruto satan lucifer namikaze salam kenal semua dan mereka adalah budak ku" ucap naruto gagah dan mengepakan ke 6 pasang sayap hitam legam, dan di sertai semua tim naruto yang mengepakan sepasang sayap minus kamito dengan 5 pasang sayapnya,membuat semua orang membisu dan malu karna mereka tidak mempercayai 2 maou berpangkat lucifer dan laviathan.

"apa anda percaya Danzo-sama" lanjut naruto dengan nada meremehkan tapi hanya bisa di mengerti oleh mereka yang telah lama berkecimpung di dunia politik. Dan membuat danzo mendengus kesal.

"naruto-san bisa jelaskan mengapa dan siapa salah satu budak mu yang memiliki 5 pasang sayap?"tanya salah satu maou berwajah tampan dan beraura masculin.

"ah maaf Belzebuub-sama dia adalah knight ku sekaligus titisan ke 100 Ren asdhol dan yang pertama menguasai The Buriant Chamber" jawab naruto dan membuat semua mata terbelalak bahwa titisan raja iblis bisa menjadi knightnya seberapa kuat sebenarnya dia?

"oh menarik sungguh menarik tapi bisa anda jelaskan kenapa evil piece yang saya buat bisa membuat seorang titisan Ren asdhol bisa menjadi bidak anda" tanya maou Belzebuub penasaran serta tertarik.

"mudah saja karna anda menciptakan evil piece dengan kode-kode rumit yang belum sinkron dan menjadikan itu sebagai mistery tersendiri bagi pemiliknya,saya dan kamito mencoba memecahkan itu dan akhirnya memiliki hasil yang memuaskan, anda sangat lihay dalam merahasiakan kekuatan sebenarnya evil piece" jawab naruto dan membuat Belzebuub tersenyum bangga.

"haha kau memang benar-benar keturunan satan lucifer namikaze yang cerdas,ku harap kau bisa datang ke istana maou ku minggu depan" ucap Belzebuub senang.

"suatu kehormatan mendapat undangan dari anda, baiklah Astharoth Belzebuub-sama aku akan datang minggu depan"jawab naruto serta membungkukan badannya

"mohon kepada semua calom kepala klan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" ucap sirzachs.

"Namaku Seekvaira Agares.  
Kepala berikutnya dari keluarga  
Agares, peringkat Archduke. Salam kenal" ucap seorang ojou-sama berparas menawan.

"Senang bertemu anda, aku Rias  
Gremory. Kepala berikutnya dari  
keluarga Gremory." ucap rias dengan bahasa yang formal.

"Aku Sona Sitri. Kepala  
berikutnya dari keluarga Sitri."

"Aku Sairaorg Bael. Aku adalah  
kepala berikutnya dari keluarga  
Bael. Peringkat Great King." ucap pria yang di ketahui sepupu rias dia berwajah tampan dan mirip dengan sirzachs hanya saja berambut pendek dan berbadan proposional.

"Zefordoll, kepala keluarga gleysia labolas berikutnya." ucap pria bermuka brandalan dan memiliki tato sihir di wajahnya.

"Aku diodora kepala keluarga Astharoth selanjutnya. Salam kenal" ucap seorang peria tampan dengan senyum yang menyegarkan.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pertemuan ini" ucap sirzachs selaku maou dengan pangkat tertinggi.

GREMORY MANSION.

terlihat tim Naruto dan kelompok rias sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu milik keluarga gremory.

"Jadi pertandingan pertama Rias-senpai melawan diodora astharot?"

"iya kau benar Naruto-kun dan siapa yang akan melawan tim mu?"

"Aku belum tahu tapi tadi kata lucifer-sama aku akan di beri tahu minggu depan"

"jadi begitu naru apakah kau akn melihat pertandingan ku" ucap akeno dengan nada menggoda.

"hehe itu pasti hime lagi pula kami sedang tidak ada pekerjaan benarkan semua" tanya naruto pada timnya.

"ya kau benar nii-san kita akan pergi bersama dan melihat pertarungan Akeno one-san dan Rias-onesan" jawab yoshino dan di tanggapi anggukan oleh semua tim naruto.

"Ara ara fufufu yoshino-chan bersemangat sekali one-san janji akan menunjukan hasil latihan one-san dan tidak akan mengecewakan yoshino-chan benarkan semua"tanya akeno dan di tanggapi senyuman hangat yang di hadapkan kepada yoshino.

"ya itu benar yoshino-chan"jawab rias dan membuat yoshino tersenyum simpul

'jadi ini rasanya kekeluargaan yang nii-san katakan padaku dulu nii-san terimakasih kau telah membuktikannya pada ku terimakasih nii-san' batin yoshino dan mendekati naruto.

"nii-san"

"ada apa yoshino-chan" jawab naruto yang menundukan kepalanya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut yoshino.

"sudah nii-san jangan acak-acak rambut ku lagi"

"Hehe maaf soalnya kau kawai sekali kalu sedang begitu" ucap naruto dan kekehan kecil dari tingkah laku meraka berdua.

'sangat tampan dan penuh kasih tapi kenapa aku berfikir seperti ini ah jangan jangan aku mulai menyukainya fufufu' batin rias dan tersenyum senyum gaje.

"ara ara rias kenapa kau jadi senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah naru jangan jangan kau menyukainya ya" goda Akeno dan membuat Rias memerah.

"a...apa yang katakan Akeno ti..tidak kau salah Akeno"

"Fufufu rias jangan bohong muka mu merah tahu. Baiklah aku setuju kalau kau mau jadi yang ke tiga fufufufu"

"Tidak aku tidak mau yang ketiga aku mau jadi yang pertama" jawab rias dengan seringai kejam.

"ara benarkah Rias kalau begitu langkahi dulu aku"jawab Akeno dan mengeluarkan gelombang listri kuning di tangan kananya.

"Heh baiklah kalau itu mau mu Akeno"sanggah rias dan menyalakan aura merah kehitaman di tangnya. Semua orang di situ bergidik ngeri melihat akan terjadi pertempuran 2 one-sama yang kejam.

"oi Hime,Rias-senpai jangan berkelahi sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan"lerai naruto yang tidak mengerti akan apa yang mereka ributkan.

"Naru/Naruto-kun jangan ikut campur masalalah wanita"jawab akeno dan rias bersamaan dan mendeatgel naruto serta killing intens yang meledak ledak.

Gleeek

'sebaiknya aku kabur dari pada mati terbunuh oleh 2 ojou-sama yang mengerikan ini'batain naruto dan menelan ludah.

RATING GAME  
GREMORY VS ASTHAROTH

Seminggu setelah pertemuan para iblis muda di istana maou lucifer akhirnya datang juga hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh kelompok Gremory yaitu pertandingan pertama rating game yang di selenggarakan oleh youndai maou.

"Rias-senpai jangan sampai kalah ya" dukung naruto dan timnya.

"ya naruto-kun tapi aku punya satu permintaan"

"apa itu Rias-senpai"

"aku mau kalau aku menang kencanlah dengan ku dan jangan panggil aku senpai cukup Rias saja" permintaan Rias membuat akeno dan kelompok gremory kaget bukan main.  
"ara Buchou kau menggoda kekasih orang tahu"

"hehe apa itu masalah Akeno-HIME"jawab rias dengan menekan kata hime.

"uuummm baiklah Rias-senpai tapi untuk memanggil hanya nama mu dan tanpa suffix senpai aku kurang nyaman dan tidak sopan"

"ok aku terima jawaban mu Naruto-kun dan aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini" jawab rias dengan mata berapi-api. Dan mereka pun menuju tempat pertandingan.

"Naruto kemana kita sekarang"

"kita akan ke ruangan V.I.P untuk melihat jalanya pertarungan dan kata azazel akan ada yang terjadi makannya kita harus mengantisipasi itu." jawab naruto dan mereka berjalan menuju ruang V.I.P sesampainya disanta naruto dan timnya duduk di kursi bersama para eksekutif dan orang-orang penting dunia bawah.

"Azazel boy mana makhluk kuning keras kepala itu."tanya seorang kakek-kakek tua berjanggut putih panjang. Dan membuat naruto memalingkan pandangannya ke pintu dan dilihat kakek-kakek tersebut masuk bersama seorang gadis cantik dan Azazel.

"Tenanglah kakek mesum dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah."ucap naruto dan berjalan menghampiri sosok orang tua tersebut.

"hohohoho jadi ini sambutan mu kepada orang tua yang datang jauh-jauh dari norse." tanya orang tua itu dan mengelus-elus janggut lebatnya.

"hehe maaf Odin-jiji habisnya kau menggetkan ku" jawab naruto tertawa garing dan menyebut orang tua itu Odin. Ya Odin adalah dewa ketua dari mitologi norse dan ada apa dia yang notabanenya dewa datang ke dunia bawah dan bertemu iblis.

"hoho maaf naruto. Owh kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini ada salam dari Dewi kebijaksanaan dan dia ingin bertemu dengan mu."

"Jadi dia masih ingat kepada ku baiklah mungkin nanti aku akan menemuinya."

Dan mereka semua plus Odin dan perempuan cantik pengawal Dewa Odin, duduk bersama dan menyaksikan pertandingan yang akan di mulai.

Tapi baru saja pertandingan di mulai tim naruto menyadari sesuatu.

"Naruto apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"ya Kamito ini sama seperti minggu lalu" ucap naruto yang berdiri dan menuju sirzachs.

"lucifer-sama tolong ungsikan para exsekutif karna kita sedang di serang"ucap naruto yang membuat kaget semua orang.

"Apa maksud mu naruto-kun?"

" maaf sebelumnya tapi tanpa kita sadari kita semua dan yang sedang bertarung sudah di transfer oleh oleh khaos brigade dengan dimension lost"

"sial cepat semua kita harus berlindung dan naruto maukah kau membantu rias?"

"tentu lucifer-sama" jawab naruto dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Ayo tim ku yang kawai saatnya beraksi" sambung naruto dan keluar bersama timnya.

DI TEMPAT PERTARUNGAN.

.

"Asiaaaaa" isse berteriak memanggil asia yang di culik oled Diodora.

"Hahahaha datanglah ke bagian paling dalam dari kuil ini kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan asia"suara deodora menggema di seluruh area pertarunagn.

"Siaaaall"

"sudahlah isse ayo kita selamatkan asia dan menghajar diodora" ucap xenovia yang menahan amarahnya.

Dan mereka pun pergi menuju bagian dalam kuil tapi belum sampai gerbang kuil mereka telah di hentikan oleh banyak penyihir berlambangkan golongan maou lama

"kita di kepung bagaimana ini"tanya koneko

"tidak ada cara lain selain melawan mereka semua"

"kalian pergi saja selamatkan Asia-san biar kami yang mengurus ini" suara seseorang yang membuat kelompok rias menengok ke belakang.

"naru/naruto-kun/naruto-senpai" ucap mereka kepada sekelompok orang yang datang dan ternyata adalah naruto.

"cepat selamatkan asia biar kami yang urusi orang orang sialan ini"ucap tohka

"terimakasih naruto" jawab ise yang sangat senang akan bantuan tim naruto.

"tidak perlu berterimakasih isse lagi pula mereka memang target ku dan yoshino ikutlah bersama isse dan yang lain"

"ha'i nii-san"dan merekapun pergi menuju bagian dalam kuil.

"Kamito pimpin yang lainnya aku akan pergi menuju boss mereka"ucap naruto dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

RUANGAN V.I.P

.

terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang bertatapan dengan memasang sikap siaga.

"Tak ku sangka kau akan mendatangi ku secara langsung Azazel " ucap seorang gadis bursurai hitam

"heh bukanya dulu penampilan mu seperti orang tua? Tapi mengapa Sekarang kau memiliki penampilan seperti Bishojo-sama, kau layak mendapat rasa hormatku. Apa yang kau ?"Ya, dia adalah [UroborosDragon] Ophis! Boss dari Khaos Brigade! Tak ada kesalahan tentang itu.

aura mengerikan yang tak bisa di dekskripsikan mengalir darinya.

Terakhir kali dia berada dalam bentuk orang tua,namun kali ini penampilannya adalah gadis berambut hitam. Namun baginya, penampilan hanyalah dekorasi. Dia bisa berubah menjadi apapun yang dia mau.

Kalau dia datang kemari secara  
pribadi, maka itu artinya teror ini memiliki arti yang sangat penting baginya.

"Mengobservasi. Hanya itu saja."jawab Ophis enteng

"Mencuci mata dari tempat bagus sampai sang Boss muncul,akankah Dunia akan menjadi damai kembali kalau aku mengalahkan mu disini?" ucap Azazel dengan senyum pahit sambil mengacungkan tombak cahayanya kepada Ophis. Namun gadis itu menggeleng  
kan kepalanya.

"Mustahil Azazel kau takkan bisa  
mengalahkanku." ucap Ophis dan tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api hitam.

"oh tidak ku sangka kau juga mampir ke sini Ophis" ucap naruto yang datang dari kobaran api hitam.

"Ah sudah berapa lama kita tidak jumpa pemilik black thunder Dragon" sanggah Ophis.

"berapa ya aku lupa jadi apa keperluan mu kesini" tanya naruto

"Aku hanya mengobservasi dan kau juga tau apa maksud ku Namikaze"

"Biar ku tebak kau sengaja kesini untuk melihat great red berenang kan?"tanya naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh Ophis.

"Kebiasaan mu tidak berubah apa kau masih terobsesi mengalahkan Great Red?"

"ya sangat terobsesi sama seperti mu yang sangat terobsesi dengan balas dendam kepada (Putra bintang fajar)"

"heh mendengar julukannya saja membuat ku muak apalagi namanya"

"hahaha kau lucu sekali Namikaze lebih baik kau menuju sang sepirit pengendali salju aku merasa dia dalam bahaya" ucap Ophis yang duduk dengan santai.

"baiklah aku selalu menghormati kebijaksanaan dan firasat mu dan satu lagi entah kapan aku akan membuat mu berpihak kepada ku Uroboros dragon" ucap naruto yang pergi dengan kobaran api hitam.

"aku tunggu itu namikaze"ucap Ophis

"yare yare tidak ku sangka kau sangat dekat dengan orang dengan kekuatan gila itu"ucap Azazel dan tersenyum pahit.

"jangan kau kira azazel semua punya masa lalu kau tahu aku pun begitu punya sedikit masalalu denganya"

"wow tidak kusangka sang dewa naga memiliki ikatan masa lalu dengan iblis berkekuatan absolut".

DI DALAM KUIL.

Naruto tiba dan langsung menuju kelompok rias yang sedang menunggu sesuatu tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan seseorang

"Asiiaaaaa-san awas"ucap yoshino dan melesat menuju asia yang sedang meregang nyawa karna dalam radius tembakan tombak cahaya.

Zraaaaaaaaz jleeeb

Merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa asia membuka matanya dan langsung membelalak ketika tombak cahaya yang di arahkan padanya sekarang tepat menancap di dada yoshino.

"Yoshinoooooooo"jerit asia histeris dan membuat semua orang berdatangan.

"Yoshino"ucap naruto yang datang pertama dan memeluk tubuh yoshino yang berlumuran darah.

"ni...nii-san a..ak..u ti..dak apa apa" jawab yoshino suaranya bergetar tenggorokanya terasa terbakar semua syaraf penggeraknya mengecang detak jantungnya makin melemah hanya ada 1 kata yang di fikirkan yoshino'aku akan mati sebentar lagi'.

"yoshino bertahanlah aku akan membawa mu keluar dari sini dan menyembuhkan mu"ucap naruto penuh harap dan tanpa sadar dari blue shapirenya sudah mengalir ciaran bening membentuk anak sungai. Dari kejauhan tampak tim naruto yang mendekat dan menangis

"ti..tidak ni..i-san semua sudah selesai aku sudah di penghujung usiaku"

"YOSHINO JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU ku mohon ku mohon tahan sebentar hikz...hikz...hikz a..ak..u tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi ku. Aku sa..sangat menyayangi mu jadi ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hikz..hikz"ucap naruto dengan isakan yang menyayat jiwa.

"nii-san aku juga menyayangi mu bahkan sangat mencintai mu dari pertama ketika kau menyelamalan ku"jawab yoshino yang membuat naruto tertegun bahwa orang yang dia anggap sebagai adik sangat mencintainya.

FLASH BACK.

.

NARUTO P.O.V

Malam yang dingin di eropa aku naruto yang sedang ke kuluar untuk membeli persediaan makanan. Padahal aku punya budak iblis tapi kenapa tetap aku yang berbelanja ya? huh sungguh kejam dunia ini.

Akupun berjalan melewati suatu taman tapi saat aku melangkah maju aku merasaka aura yang mirip seperti tohka dan tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara tangisan dari hutan yang ada di belakang taman.

Karna penasaran aku mengikuti suara tangisan itu dan aura sepirit pun kian memekat.

Hingga ku lihat di bawah suatu pohon besar aku melihat gadis kecil yang sedang menangis.

"gadis kecil kenapa kau menangis?"tanyaku kepada gadis cantik nan imut dan memegang boneka kelinci putih di tangan kirinya

"hikz..hikz nii-san siapa?apa nii-san tidak takut denganku...hikz,aku ini monster"

"kenapa harus takut kau adalah gadis kecil yang manis dan kau bukan monster"

"k..ata orang-orang a..aku monster nii-san dan lebih baik mati dari pada di hina seperti ini hikz.."

"salah...! mereka semua salah menilai mu kau hanya memiliki sesuatu yang unik, dan aku harap hentikan tangisan mu ayo bangkit, genggam tangan ku dan jadilah keluarga ku. Suatu saat nanti akan ku tunjukan kepada mu bahwa dunia ini tidak hanya hitam dan penuh dengan warna dan kasih sayang. Aku akan memberimu semua kasih sayang keluarga yang belum pernah kau rasakan jadi mari genggam tangan ku" ucap ku atau lebih tepatnya pinta ku dan aku tersenyum tulus untuk me meyakinkannya.

"be...benarkah itu nii-san" jawab gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan penuh arti, dengan cepat aku memegang pundaknya dan menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kananku serta tersenyum hangat sebisa ku.

"itu benar gadis kecil aku akan selalu menyayangi mu sebagai adik ku yang kawai" dan ku lihat nampak senyuman di bibir imutnya yang membuat dia tampak lebih kawai.

"arigatou nii-san aku berjanji mulai saat ini akan slalu menjaga mu dan menyayangi mu"ucap gadis kecil itu dan memeluk ku dengan erat.

"hehe yosh ayo ikut aku pulang"

FLASH BACK OFF

Ketika naruto selesai mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan yoshino naruto langsung menangis sejadi jadinya.

"nii-san jangan menangis sudah cukup air mata mu yang berharga mengalir dengan deras aku tidak ingin melihat mu menangis di akhir hidup ku. Aku ingin sekali lagi melihat senyuman mu senyuman yang sangat aku rindukan senyuman yang menyelamatkan ku dari masa lalu" ucap yoshino dengan sisa sisa energinya.

"sudah ku katakan kau tidak boleh pergi...! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon yoshino."

"tidak nii-san aku hanya pergi dari dunia ini tapi tidak dari sisi mu aku akan selalu di ada di hati mu nii-san" suara yoshino semakin melemah nafasnya makin menghilang dan tidak lama lagi nyawanya akan berpisah dengan raganya.

"yoshino kenapa kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat aku bakhan belum pernah membahagiakan mu"

"tidak nii-san kau sudah sangat membahagiakan ku dan satu lagi" dengan sekuat tenaga yoshino mengangkat wajahnya dan...

Cup

Yoshino mencium lembut bibir naruto sejenak dan melepasnya.

"Nii-san Aku selalu mengejarmu.. Aku ingin memiliki dirimu.. Aku hanya ingin berjalan bersamamu, Aku hanya ingin bersamamu selalu!. Kau telah mengubahku,Senyumanmu yang telah menyelamatkanku, karena itulah aku tidak takut mati..saat ini juga asal mati di pelukan mu. Karena aku mencintaimu" dengan itu Yoshino menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan pergi dari dunia untuk selama lamanya dengan damai.

"YOSHINOOOOO...!" teriak naruto dan menangis sejadi jadinya di sertai seluruh tim naruto dan kelompok rias yang berada di sampingnya.

KAMITO P.O.V ON

Aku kamito masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. hanya berselang beberapa menit ketika aku datang dan asia-san telah terbebas dari segel [dimension lost] dan entah dari mana ada tombak cahaya yang mengarah kepada asia-san tapi dia selamat karna yoshino yang melindunhinya dan...

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mata ku yang mengalir deras dari mata ku bagi ku yoshino adalah adik ku dan keluarga ku. Aku paham mengapa naruto menjadi seseorang yang sangat terpukul akan ke kepergian yoshino, karna dia yang memberikan hidup baru dan keluarga kepadanya dan merawatnya sejak kecil begitu pula dengan ku.

Dengan perlahan tubuh yoshino menghilang meninggalkan berkas cahaya dan hanya evil piecenya saja yang tersisa aku sudah sangat marah kalau saja aku tahu siapa yang membunuhnya.

"Salba-sama ayo menggabungkan kekuatan dan memusnahkan mereka kalau kau dan aku bersama pasti kita bisa" terdengar suara diodora astharoth berbicara dengan seseorang yang terbang di atas aku pun menanggahkn wajah ku dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya dan sepertinya dia adalah dari golongan maou lama siaaall terkutuk kalian maou lama

Jleeeeb

Tanpa di sangka orang itu membunuh deodora astharot, hey ada apa ini kenapa dia membunuhnya bukankah dia yang mengendalikan diodora?

"sungguh tidak berguna kau lebih baik mati dan sekarang aku akan memusnahkan mu Rias gremory "

Jadi dia berniat membunuh rias-senpai hah dasar pengecut membunuh keluarga dari maou masa kini.

"siapa kau dan apa maksud mu ingin membunuh ku"

"jangan banyak bicara Rias gremory aku adalah Salba belzebuub dan aku akan membunuh setiap orang yang memiliki garis keturunan dari maou masa kini yang seenaknya menyebut kami maou lama" jadi itu motifnya sungguh benar benar pengecut.

"Yoshino dimana kau ayo kita pulang semua sudah selesai Yoshino"

Aku sangat sakit ketika mendengar ucap naruto yang berjalan tergopoh gopoh dan dengan tatapan kosong. Kami semua menangis melihat naruto yang seperti itu, rias-senpai yang menangis berjalan menuju naruto dan membelai pipinya.

"ayolah jangan bersembunyi, Rias-senpai kemana yoshino kenapa dia tidak ada padahal dia janji akan selalu bersama ku dan menemaniku tapi kenapa dia tidak ada"

Ucapan naruto membuat kami bertambah sedih dan menagis sejadi jadinya Rias-senpai pun memeluk naruto agar dia merasa tenang.

"cih menjijikan asal kau tau iblis rendah berambut kuning teman mu yang kau panggil panggil itu sudah mati ku bunuh jadi tenanglah dan akan ku buat kau menyusulnya."

"siaaaaal kembalikan yoshino-chan dia teman ku,sahabatku,keluarga ku dan adik ku mengapa kau membunuhnya akan ku balas kau"

Tohka yang kalut dalam amarahnya menyerbu maju menyerang Salba dengan pedangnya tapi

Dooooon

Karna kurangnya konsentrasi serangan Tohka mudah di tahan dan dia menembak Tohka dengan aura iblis hingga Tohka jatuh ke tanah dan meringis kesakitan.

Setelah itu aku lihat Naruto berjalan seperti mayat hidup menuju Salba dan menanggahkan kepalanya.

"apa salah yoshino hingga kau membunuhnya"

Suara naruto berubah tanpa emosi dan dingin membuat kami yang ada di belakang bergidik ngeri.

"cih aku tidak perlu alasan untuk membunuh"

"kau membuat pilihan yang salah"

Aku merasakan suatu tekanan hebat dari ucapan naruto.

[Kazehaya Kamito dan rias gremory cepat pergi dari sini jika kalian tidak ingin mati]

Su...suara naruto berubah berat dan seram apakah itu jiwa yang mendiami screat gearnya.

"apa maksud mu naruto"

[Aku bukan naruto tapi zangetsu anak ini sedang di liputi kebencian jadi kalian cepat pergi sebelum dia mengendalikan ku dan lepas kendali]

Jadi benar dia yang bicara jangan jangan naruto akan masuk ke mode itu.

"Tohka,Kurumi,Lisala,Kotori cepat kesini dan kita siapkan penyegelan 6 jalur kehidupan"

"Kamito tapi kita kurang satu orang"

DUUUUUUUUUAAAERR

Dari tubuh naruto meledak aura hitam ini sangat bahaya dia sudah lepas kontrol.

"Ayo semua cepat ikuti aku" dan semua orang berlari menujuku tapi

[Aku, seseorang yang akan  
bangkit...]

sudah akan br=""dimulai

[Satu satunya iblis yang di berkahi dominasi dari Tuhan]

Sesuatu yang beda dari dunia ini

[Aku tertawa pada  
'Ketidak batasan'dan berduka  
pada 'Impian']

Seorang yang membenci takdir hingga di tolak oleh dunia

[Aku akan menjadi makhluk pendominasi sejati]

selalu cinta dan benci ada yang merebutnya kalian memilih kehancuran tak peduli siapapun kalian yang telah merebutnya

[Akan ku janikan kematian kalian yang merebutnya dari ku]

Dari kata-kata kutukan itu Naruto mengeluarkan aura hitam kekuningan membuat kami semua mundur menjauh dari Naruto.

[Dan akan ku ajarkan kepada mu apa itu rasa sakit]

Blaaaar

Aura hitam itu meledak ledak dan mulai menyelimuti naruto, ini sangat gawat aku harus mengeluarkan semua orang dari kuil ini.

[True six road deaths]

DUUUUUUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR...!

.

.

TOBE CONTINUE

A/N:huaaaaahh akhirya selesai juga terima kasih kepada para reader dan senpai-senpai sekalian yang sudah mendukung fic gaje dan tidak layak kata maaf kalau tulisan dan kata2 yang banyak typo dan salah karna menulis itu susah ternyata hehehe.

Trimakasih semua sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...!


	7. Chapter 7 DEVIL IS ME

SEBELUMNYA DI NARUTO LUCIFER NAMIKAZE : REVENG THE ABSOLUTE SATAN

[Aku, seseorang yang akan  
bangkit...]

(Sudah akan  
dimulai)

[Satu satunya iblis yang di berkahi dominasi dari Tuhan]

( Sesuatu yang berbeda dari dunia ini)

[Aku tertawa pada  
'Ketidak batasan'dan berduka  
pada 'Impian']

( Seorang yang membenci takdir hingga di tolak oleh dunia )

[Aku akan menjadi makhluk pendominasi sejati]

(Selalu cinta dan benci ada yang merebutnya Kalian memilih kehancuran tak peduli siapapun kalian yang telah merebutnya)

[Akan ku janikan kematian kalian yang merebutnya dari ku]

Dari kata-kata kutukan itu Naruto mengeluarkan aura hitam kekuningan membuat kami semua mundur menjauh dari Naruto.

[Dan akan ku ajarkan kepada mu apa itu rasa sakit]

Blaaaar

Aura hitam itu meledak ledak dan mulai menyelimuti naruto, ini sangat gawat aku harus mengeluarkan semua orang dari kuil ini.

[TRUE SIX ROAD DEATHS]

DUUUUUUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR...!

.

.

NARUTO LUCIFER NAMIKAZE : REVENG THE ABSOLUT SATAN

Disclimer :masashi kisimoto and ichibumi

Crosever:naruto X high school dxd

Rating : M  
Genres : Romance, Adventure,  
fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,  
Battle and others

Pairings : Naruto.N X Sarafal.L X Akeno.H X Rias.G And harem

.

.

CHAPTER 7 : DEVIL IS ME

.

.

Akibat ledakan aura yang terjadi kuil yang menjadi tempat paling memilukan bagi tim Naruto dan Rias hancur lebur rata dengan puing-puing.

Untuknya Kamito telah membawa semua orang keluar dari asap hitam mereda semua orang membelalakan matanya tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Naru/Naruto-kun/Naruto/Naruto-senpai"ucap semua orang yang melihat sosok baru Naruto.

Penampilan naruto kini berbeda dari yang biasanya,Blue saphirenya berubah menjadi merah crimson dan berpola bintang persegi 8 ,

Rambut kuningnya sekarang memiliki sebagian warna hitam memanjang hingga punggung,

3 tanda lahir di pipi kanannya menebal dan tampak jelas, sedangkan wajah bagian kiri tertutup setengah topeng tengkorak berbentuk rubah.

Dari punggungnya muncul 6 pasang sayap iblis berwarna hitam kelam,bukan hanya itu dari setiap sela-sela sayap iblisnya memunculkan sayap malaikat keemasan,

Tubuh bagian depan tertutup armor emas sedangkan tubuh bagian belakang tertutup armor hitam,

Dari kepala naruto tumbuh sepasang tanduk yang memanjang dan naruto menggenggam pedang besar berwarna emas yang memiliki warna hitam di mata pedangnya.

"astagah ini bukan bentuk true six road deaths yang pernah ku lihat"ucap tohka.

"Tohka naruto telah terkontaminasi dengan kekuatan iblisnya yang di segel"jawab kamito.

"kita harus cepat mengaktivkan segel 6 jalur kehidupan sebelum naruto benar-benar menghancurkan segelnya."

"tapi kita kurang satu li..."

GRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR

Naruto berteriak seperri hewan buas tapi bisa di dengar dengan jelas teriakanya mengandung kesedihan yang sanat dalam.

SYUUUUUT

Terjadi gelombang angin yang besar karna pergerakan naruto yang bertenaga dan tidak bisa di lihat oleh mata,

Zraaaas

Aaaagggh

Tiba tiba naruto sudah ada di hadapan salba dan menebas tangan kanannya hingga tangan dan sayap salba pun terpisah darinya.

"si...siapa kau sebenarnya"tanya salba yang mulai ketakutan tapi naruto tidak menanggapinya dia langsung memegang sisa sayap salba dan membantingnya ke lantai yang sudah hancur bertambah hancur berkeping-keping.

Buuuk

Dengan berutal naruto meninju perut salba yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya kini naruto yang ada di atas tubuh salba menancapkan pedangnya dan...

Jleeeeeeeb

Aggghhhhh

Dengan cakarnya naruto menembus dada salba dan mengambil jantunya.

Duaaas

Suara jantung pecah yang di genggam atau lebih tepatnya di remukan oleh naruto.

Tidak hanya sampai situ naruto menyiksa salba dia mencabik-cabik salba dengan pedangnya bagaikan pesikopat yang tidak puas dengan hanya membunuh targetnya sebelum benar-benar musnah.

Kamito dan yang lain menatap Naruto dengan pandangan ngeri dan tubuh mereka berguncang hebat melihat kesadisan Naruto seperti pesikopat gila yang haus akan darah.

Naruto masih menikmati pestanya dan untuk penutup Naruto melempar tubuh Salba tinggi-tinggi, dia membuat bola energi dari mulutnya sebesar mungki dan mengompres energi tersebut hingga sebesar bola kasti lalu menelanya.

Hening sesaat lalu terdengar suara berat nan jahat dari Naruto.

[Longinus dama]

Dari mulut Naruto meluncur laser bersekala besar, menghantam tubuh Salba yang hendak jatuh kelantai dan memusnahkannya tanpa sisa, tidak hanya di situ dari laser yang di tembakan naruto membekas garis besar di reruntuhan kuil dan

DUUUAAAAAAAAARRR.

Terjadi ledakan besar di kejauhan dan menghancurkan segala yang ada di trek laser tersebut hingga terjadi retakan dimensi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat naruto.

GROOAAAAAAAAAAR.

Naruto berteriak penuh kesedihan walaupun musuh sudah musnah belum ada tanda-tanda berhenti dari perubahan wujud Naruto.

V.I.P ROOM

.

"energi apa ini sangat besar dan mengerikan sir apakah kau merasakan ini"

"ya Azazel aku merasannya" jawab Sirzachs yang sedang bersama Azazel dan menghadapi Ophis.

"tidak salah lagi ini pasti auranya"guman Ophis tapi masih bisa terdengar.

"apa maksudmu Ophis dengan auranya?tanya Azazel yang sudah dalam mode balance breaker raja naga fafnir.

"ini adalah aura Na..." "Naruto satan lucifer namikaze"

Ucapan Ophis terpotong oleh perkataan Kakek tua yang datang entah dari mana.

"Apa maksud mu Odin-dono" tanya Sirzachs kepada kakek tua yang ternyata adalah Dewa Odin.

"yang ku maksud kekuatan mengerikan ini adalah milik bocah kuning itu"jawab Odin santai, membuat Azazel dan Sirzachs syok tidak percaya.

"Azazel dan Sirzachs lebih baik kalian ikut aku menuju tempat Naruto ku rasa dia sudah lepas kendali dan bukankah adik mu ada di sana?" ucap Ophis tanpa emosi.

"ya aku akan ikut dengan mu tapi apakah kau tertarik dengan kekuatannya hingga kau bersedia mendatanginya Ophis"

"Ya aku bukan saja tertarik dengan kekuatnya tapi aku memiliki suatu kenangan masa lalu dengan orang itu" ucap Ophis dan menghilang dengan meninggalkan guncangan hebat.

"hoho ternyata dewa naga itu masih saja menghormati bocah kuning itu setelah pertarunganya dulu"

"apa maksud anda Odin-dono?" tanya Sirzach makin tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan Naruto dan Ophis hingga sang dewa naga begitu peduli dengannya?.

"hoho nanti ku critakan tapi yang terpenting kita harus menyelamatkan adik mu dan menyegel kekuatan si kuning itu dulu"

"Ha'i" jawab Azazel dan Sirzach mereka pun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir.

BACK TO NARUTO.

KAMITO V.O.P ON.

Aku kamito yang masih terduduk lemas karna melihat kesadisan Naruto,tapi aku haru menghentikannya sebelum dia benar2 menghancurkan segel.

"Tohka ayo kita aktivkan segel 6 jalan kehidupan sebelum naruto mengamuk"ucap ku dan berjalan menuju naruto yang masih meraung penuh kesedihan.

"Kamito tunggu kami"

Aku dan tim naruto sebut saja Akatsuki berjalan menuju naruto dan membaca mantra untuk menyegel kekuatan naruto kembali.

"tunggu Ren asdhol aku akan membantumu"merasa di panggil aku memalingkan wajah ku dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika yang memanggil ku adalah Uroboros Dragon Ophis.

"kau apa maksud mu membantu kami Ophis" ucap ku kepada gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang menggunakan gaun gothic lolyta dan membuat semua orang kaget bahwa yang tengah berada di hadapan mereka adalah Ophis.

"aku akan menahan pergerakanya sedangkan kau dan yang lain bersiaplah untuk penyegelan"

"tapi kami kurang 1 orang untuk penyegelan"

"kau bisa andalkan aku kamito"ucap seseorang yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir.

"gubernur Azazel benarkah and mau menbantu?"tanya tohka yang sedang merapalkan beberapa mantra.

"Ya ayo kita mulai" jawab Azazel dan merekapun berlari menuju naruto yang masih meraung.

NARUTO MIND CAPE

"Yoshino maafkan aku aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan mu. Kenapa kenapa aku sangat lemah hingga kau mati dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun..hikz...hikz tolong siapa saja tolong aku tolong bebaskan aku dari rasa sakit ini dan berikan aku kekuatan"ucap naruto,dia berbaring di suatu tempat yang gelap dan seperti sebuah aula megah.

"apa benar kau ingin kekuatan nak" terdengar suara seseorang yang menanyai naruto dengan suara berat.

"ya aku benar-benar ingin kekuatan"

"bagus, kalau begitu datanglah pada ku nak aku akan memberi mu semua kekuatan ku, yang seharusnya menjadi kekuatan sejati mu" ucap suatu sosok yang duduk di singgasana. Dengan perlahan tubuh naruto melayang menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"anda siapa" tanya naruto kepada sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan menggunakan pakaian raja,wajahnya tertutup topeng tengkorak rubah dan memiliki sepasang tanduk panjang dan matanya bersinar dalam kegelapan pria tersebut duduk di sebuah singgasana.

"Aku adalah diri mu yang sesungguhnya nak, aku akan memberi kekuatan sejati mu hanya saja kau harus membuka segel yang tertanam di bawah singga sana ini.

"baik demi balas dendam ku aku akan melakukan segalanya" jawab naruto dan berjalan menuju lingkaran segel berbentuk persegi 6.

"bagus bagus. Cepatlah nak dan mari kita balas dendam kita kepada mereka yang telah membuat kita tersiksa selama ini" ucap sosok tersebut.

.

.  
NARUTO MIND SCAPE END.

.

.

GROOOOAAAAAARR.

Tiba-tiba tubuh naruto terselimuti aura hitam kembali dan mengaum dengan kuat menimbulkan gelombang angin kuat yang membuat Kamito,Azazel,Dan yang bersiap memulai penyegelan terpental mundur.

"bahaya Naruto mulai memasuki fase ke 2" ucap kamito dan dari tubuh naruto yang terselimuti aura hitam memudar menampakan sosok naruto yang kembali berubah.

Rambut kuningnya sudah tidak ada lagi tergantikan oleh rambut hitam panjang armor emas yang menutup tubuhnya terselimut api hitam wajahnya telah tertutup topeng tengkorak rubah. Dan tanduknya menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"sial Ophis cepat tahan Naruto" ucap Azazel yang mulai berlari dan melemparkan tombak cahayanya kepada Naruto.

Duas..!

Tombak yang di lemparkan Azazel hancur berkeping-keping oleh sambaran sayap emas Naruto. Dan setelah itu dari bawah naruto muncul lingkaran sihir dengan lambang naga menjerat tubuh Naruto dengan kuat.

GROOOAAAR.

Naruto merintih karna kuatnya jeratan itu.

"Ren Asbhel cepat mulai penyegelan aku hanya mampu menahan beberapa detik saja" ucap Ophis yang ternyata mengekang pergerakan Naruto.

"baiklah semua cepat kita mulai dan Azaze-dono mohon kerja samanya" ucap kamito dan merapal beberapa mantra.

[Wahai jiwa yang telah tersegel dalam Cocytus kembalilah ke asal mu.]

[Dengan namanya Aku memohon penghakiman mu agar kau kekal terpenjara di dalam sana hingga akhir masa.]

[Bukalah gerbang Eden Bagi mereka yang baik dan Bukalah gerbang Cocytus bagi para pendosa.]

[SEALING TECHNICQUES:SEAL THE SIX  
PATHS OF LIFE]

Setelah itu dari bawah kaki naruto muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna emas dengan aksen 6 lingkaran di dalam nya.

Lingkaran itu memancarkan cahaya emas yang sangat terang dan dari aksen lingkaran didalamnya memunculkan 6 rantai suci yang menjerat naruto.

GROOOAAAAAAR...!

Naruto meraung kesakitan dan lama kelamaan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya memudar.

"KAI" Ucap kamito seraya menghentakan telapak tanganya ke lantai yang hancur. Dan segel yang mengekang naruto meledakan cahaya dengan intensitas yang gila.

hingga akhirnya memudar dan menampakan sosok naruto asli yang terbaring kelelahan.

naruto tidak memakai bajunya tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka menampilkan tubuh yang profosional dan hanya sarung tangan hitam sesiku tanpa jari di lengan kirinya, sedangkan lengan kananya terdapat sarung tangan yang sama tapi dengan jari yang entah datang dari mana

KRAK  
KRAAAAAK

Tiba-tiba dari langit langit kuil yang hancur perlahan terdistorsi membuat semua orang menanggahkan wajah mereka dan akhirnya terjadi robekan Dimensi.

"Akhirnya datang juga"gumam Opis dengan wajah bahagia. Dari robekan besar celah dimensional itu semua orang terpukau akan adanya sesosok makhluk raksasa yang dengan lincahnya berenang di celah dimensional atau sebut saja Dimensi Gep.

"itu kan Great red"ucap kurumi yang takjub akan kelincahan great red berenang bebas.

"ya itu dia Great red atau bsa di sebut [DxD] DRAGON X DRAGON Dan dia adalah target ku" ucap Ophis yang mengankat jarinya dengan posisi menembak.

"Ophis apa tujuan mu ingin mengalahkan Great red?"tanya sirzachs yang berdiri berlawanan arah dengan Ophis.

"dia hanya ingin kembali dan hidup tenang di celah dimensional"jawab Naruto yang berjalan menuju orang-orang.

"Naru/Naruto-kun/Naruto-senpai" ucap semua orang yang melihat Naruto menuju mereka.

"oh kau sudah sadar Namikaze, dan sepertinya kekuatan mu menarik Great red dan nampaknya kau mendapat kekuatan baru" ucap Ophis santa dan menatap lengan kanan Naruto yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam sesiku.

" Mungkin"jawab Naruto singkat dengan wajah datar yang belum pernah di lihat semua orang.

"Naruto ada apa dengan mu? Tidak biasanya kau bertingkah seperti itu" tanya kamito heran dengan perubahan sifat Naruto yang biasanya ramah kini menjadi dingin.

"bukan urusan mu, Odin jiji dimana sekarang dewi kebijaksanaan itu sekarang" tanya naruto kepada Dewa Odin yang duduk bersandar di reruntuhan kuil.

"dia ada di laut mediterania dan kenapa sikaf mu berubah bocah"

"apa salah kalau aku seperti ini? Aku sudah muak dengan keramahan ku hingga akhirnya membunuh yang berharga bagi ku" jawab naruto dengan tatapan kosong dan dingin.

"apa gara-gara yoshino kau jadi seperti ini"gumam Akeno yang mulai menitikan air mata.

"hentikan air mata mu Akeno semua itu tidak dapat mengembalikan Yoshino. Kamito jagalah yang lain aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu"jawab naruto dingin kepada akeno dan membuatnya menangis atas sikaf Kekasihnya.

"tapi kau mau kemana?"sanggah Kamito yang berjalan menuju Naruto dan memegang pundaknya.

"sudah ku bilang bukan urusan mu"jawab Naruto datar dan melepas paksa tangan kamito.

"jangan ada yang mengikuti ku"lanjut Naruto yang membuka lengan sarung tangan kananya dan menampakan lengan monster berwarna merah kehitaman berkuku emas.

Semua orang yang melihat lengan Naruto diam membisu dan kalut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

"Sampai jumpa tim ku yang tersayang"ucap Naruto yang merobek ruang dimensi dengan lengan kanannya dan pergi memasuki robekan dimensi tersebut.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan bocah itu pak tua Odin "

"entahlah Azazel-boy namun sepertinya segel kekuatan sejatinya mulai mengendur"jawab Odin santai kepada Azazel dan membuatnya bingung dengan apa itu kekuatan yang tersegel.

"sebenarnya apa yang di sembunyikan bocah itu dan kalian kamito"tanya azazel kepada kamito yang menundukan kepalanya.

"haaaah baiklah akan ku ceritakan tentang rahasia Naruto"ucap kamito menghela nafas karna harus menjadi penjelas kepada semua orang kecuali timnya.

"sebenarnya kekuatan Naruto yang sekarang hanya seperempat dari kekuatan sejatinya"ucapan Kamito membuat semua orang penasaran akan kelanjutan penjelasan Kamito.

'gila anak itu seberapa kuat dia sebenarnya?padahal hanya seperempat kekuatan sudah bisa membuat Great red tertarik sungguh abnormal'batin Azazel dan Sirzach bersamaan.

"tapi Naruto belum bisa memasterinya seratus persen dan kalau dia sampai termakan emosi dia akan berevolusi ketahab berikutnya dan terbukti hari ini pada tangan kananya. karna itulah tiga perempat kekuatan Naruto di segel oleh The great king yelow flash Minato satan lucifer namikaze yang tidak lain adalah ayah Naruto" penjelasan Kamito membuat Semua pemimpin membelalakan mata syok karna mendengar nama ayah Naruto yang tidak lain adalah The Great King yelow flesh,

Seorang Iblis kelas tertinggi yang di Anugrahi Absolut Speed dan Absolut Power destrucion, seorang iblis yang membantai 100.000 malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Seorang iblis yang mampu bertarung dengan tuhan hingga 10hari 10malam hingga akhirnya kalah karna kelelahan dan dia menjadi legenda yang di segani oleh 3 fraksi dan di Berkahi tuhan.

"pantas saja Naruto memiliki screat gear"gumam rias.

"jadi begitu! aku ada satu lagi pertanyaan untuk mu Kamito-kun, apa yang dia maksud dewi kebijaksanaan?"tanya Sirzachs yang penasaran dengan ucapan Naruto sebelum dia pergi.

"dewi kebijaksanaan adalah ibu angkat Naruto dan mungkin saja dia ingin bertemu dengannya" jawab Kamito enteng dan kali ini membuat semua orang bertambah syok.

"S-siapa dewi kebijaksanaan tersebut" ucap Azazel yang pertama sadar dari syoknya.

"dia adalah Athena sang dewi perang" ucap kamito, ya Athena adalah dewi kebijaksanaan,dewi perang, dam juga dewi dunia kematian yang menyimbolkan burung hantu dan ular sering di sebut sebagai dewi ular yang menyandang gelar dewi trinitas yang terlahir dari sang raja dewa Zeus dan ibunya Medusa.

"dan juga selain di anugrahi secret gear oleh tuhan Naruto juga di berkahi senjata andalan Athena yaitu the black thunder dragon" lanjut kamito menjelaskan.

"jadi begitu baiklah sebaiknya kita pulang dan beristirahat dan kamito aku ingin kau dan tim mu tinggal di wilayah gremory selama Naruto pergi" ucap sirzachs menghilang via lingkaran sihir di ikuti oleh azazel dan odin.

"kamito nii-san"

"ada apa kiba" jawab kamito dengan senyuman hangat.

"maukah kau mengajarkan ku seni pedang mu?" tanya kiba menunduk.

"tentu adik ku" jawab kamito dan mereka pergi dari tempat penuh teragedi memilukan tersebut.

DI SUATU TEMPAT

.

.  
di pinggir pantai yang di selimuti cahaya senja terliha seorang remaja bersurai kuning panjang tanpa busana atas yang menampakan tubuh peroposionalnya.

"Yoshino aku bersumpah demi jiwa raga ju aku akan menuntut balas akan kematian mu dan aku akan menghidupkan mu kembali walaupun harus dengan nyawa ku"

"sepertinya kau sudah datang"ucap seseorang yang langsung memeluk naruto dari belakang.

"ya begitulah, senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan mu"balas Naruto dan membalas pelukan seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih mulus bersurai dark silver, mengenakan drees kerajaan yang serupa dengan rambutnya.

"ya aku juga senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi bocah sial" "hm, sifat mu tidak pernah berubah ya Athena kaa-chan" perotes naruto kepada wanita tersebut yang ternyata adalah sang dewi kebijaksanaan Athena.

"kau juga bocah" jawab Athena dan mereka berdua menghilang seperti terbawa angin senja yang sejuk.

DI SUATU TEMPAT YANG TIDAK DI KETAHUI.

.

"Lapor tuan sepertinya true power of demon sudah mulai bereaksi" jawab seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam panjang kepada atasanya

"oh begitu, sangat menarik"

"jadi apa tugas selanjutnya tuan"

"biarkan saja cepat atau lambat bocah kuning itu pasti akan mendatangi ku jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengawasinya, sekarang cepat beritahu chao-chao dan katakan sudah saatnya berburu pemakaman naga"

" ha'i " ucap orang tersebut dan pergi melalui lingkaran sihir.

"hahaha tidak ku sangka minato anak mu sudah bisa membebaskan kekuatan terkutuk itu, aku jadi sudah tidak sabar untuk menanti hari aku membunuh keturunan terakhir dari absolute satan hahaha" ucap orang misterius tersebut kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N; Huaaaaaaaaaa maaf seribu maaf buat para senpai dan reader yang udah nunggu lama bgt ni fic gaze gx bermutu maaf telat update soalnya kmarin2 ada festival keagamaan di kota saya dan keluatga saya jadi salah satu panitia yang otomatis menjerat sy buat bantu2 jadi ya gx bisa apa apa tapi sekarang semua udah beres.

Sekedar pemberitahuan kayanya sy bakalan update 3 hari paling lambat seminggu sekali karna sy suda mulai melakukan aktitas di dunia nyata dan banyak sekali tugas sekolah mphon maaf ya.

Dan untuk chapter depan itu adalah arc baru yang di awali dengan chapter sepesial khusus buat para reader dan senpai yang bertanya tanya tentang masa lalu naruto.

Trimakasih kepada para senpai yang udah kasih review,saran dan flamenya itu sangat berhara buat saya akhir kata

.

Sampai jumpa di Arc baru dan chapter sepesial ; cerita asal mula


	8. Chapter 8 : Cerita asal mula part 1

Pada zaman dahulu kala ada seorang iblis terkuat sepanjang masa yang di juluki atau bernama lucifer iblis pertama yang memulai perseteruan terhadap Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh, iblis itu menempati posisi sebagai raja iblis yang memimpin ke 72 pilar iblis clan dan di bantu oleh 3 iblis sekelas lucifer dengan julukan Laviathat,Belzeebub, dan Asmoduse. Setelah itu Lucifer menikah dengan seorang iblis wanita berparas cantik bersurai merah yang bernama Lilith dan di karuniai 2 anak dengan kekuatan super anak pertama mewarisi ciri fisi dan kasih sayang dari gen Lilith dan kekuatan yang maha dahsyat dari gen Lucifer. anak kedua mewarisi ciri fisik,kesombongan, dan ambisi dari gen Lucifer dan kekuatan Lilith yang dahsyat.

pada akhirnya timbullah 2 clan cabang dari Lucifer satan lucifer sebagai keturunan pertama,dan Satan lucifer sebagai keturunan kedua. tapi clan Satan Lucifer yang mewarisi sifat Lucifer sejati merasa tersaingi menantang Absolute Satan lucifer hingga akhirnya dimenangkan oleh keturunan pertama dan dari situlah di mulainya perpecahan dan perang saudara dari kedua clan terkuat yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya di kabarkan clan Absolute satan lucifer musnah dan hanya tersisa 1 keluarga kecil, tapi yang menghebohkan dunia bawah karna keluarga kecil itu adalah keluarga Jiraya Absolut satan lucifer atau sage of demonic power dan anaknya Minato yang di anugrahi Absolute speed dan di juluki The great king of yelow flash. tapi keluarga itu memilih pergi dari dunia bawah dan hidup damai di dunia manusia, serta mengajukan gencatan senjata kepada clan Satan lucifer.

.

.  
NARUTO LUCYFER NAMIKAZE ; REVENGE THE ABSOLUTE SATAN

Disclimer :Masashi kisimoto and Ishibum

Crosever:Naruto X High school dxd

Rating : M  
Genres : Romance, Adventure,  
fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,Supranatural

Pairings : Naruto.N X Harem

A/N; berhubung ada yang pengen tau tentang di mana,bagaimana, dan kapan naruto mendapat senjata sekaligus timnya sy khusus bikin ini chapter buat jelasin asal usul dan tentang semuah misteri tim naruto(haha gx bisa bikin alesan yang bener langsung aja sy persembahkan)

.

.  
SEPECIAL CHAPTER; CERITA ASAL MULA PART 1

Di suatu tempat indah nan tentram dan banyak di tumbuhi bunga dengan berbagai macam varian. terdapat sebuah rumah atau tepatnya mansion mewah dengan gaya kerajaan eropa lama yang berdiri di teras mansion tersebut ada 1anak kecil bersurai kuning pendek dan 2orang dewasa berbeda gender,pertama seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah memakai gaun berwarna putih bersih yang sangat cocok dan membuatnya terlihat glamor, dan yang kedua adalah seorang pria bersurai kuning panjang sebahu,bermata blue shapire dan mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris biru dan celana panjang biru tua.

"otou-sama lihat hari ini sungguh indah bukan" ucap anak kecil tersebut.

"iya naru-kun dan lihat bunga itu ada kupu-kupu cantik yang menari-nari bahagia" ucap pria bersurai kuning.

"wah cantiknya. oh iya okaa-sama besok kan ulang tahun naru okaa-sama dan otou-sama mau memberi hadiah apa kepada naru"

"rahasia dong naru. tapi hadiah dari otou-sama dan okaa-sama ini sangat berguna untuk naru di masa depan nanti" ucap wanita cantik tersebut.

"baiklah naru akan menantikan itu." ucap naruto

malam harinya

"sekarang naru harus tidur karna besok kita akan ke rumah kakek dan merayakan ulang tahun naru di sana"

"baiklah otou-sama" ucap naruto dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Diruang tamu yang tadi di tinggali oleh naruto kini menyisakan 2orang yang duduk dengan santai seraya menyeruput teh hijau yang ada di atas meja.

"minato apa kau yakin akan memberikan benda itu di ulang tahun naru" ucap wanita cantik kepada pria bersurai kuning yang sedang menyeruput tehnya.

"aku yakin kushina-chan lagi pula benda itu memang milik naru dari sejak lahir" ucap minato kepada wanita cantik yang di ketahui kushina.

"tapi minato naru masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki benda tersebut dan aku takut karna benda tersebut naru di incar oleh 'orang' itu dan merebutnya dari naru dan aku lebih takut naru terkena bahaya.

"tenanglah kushina lagi pula 'orang' itu masih belum terdeteksi dan tidak di ketahui keberadaannya dan juga aku akan mengajari naru bagaimana menggunakan benda tersebut agar dia bisa menjaga dirinya"

"baiklah"  
Percakapan mereka berdua berakhir dan mereka pergi ke kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya

Mereka sekeluarga meninggalkan mension tersebut dan pergi menuju jerman untuk berkunjung kepada kakek naru, sesampainya tiba di jerman merka menuju sebuah mension megah yang di kelilingi oleh tumpukan salju tebal nan langsung berlari meninggalkan ke2 orang tuanya dan membuka pintu dengan ceria

jiji naru tiba"Ucap Naruto riang tapi dengan cepat expresi Naru berubah 180 drajat setelah melihat apa yang terjadi setelah tiba di dalam.

"hikz siapa..hikz siapa yang tega membunuh jiji huaaaaa"ucap Naru yang berlari ke dalam dan menemukan sesosok pria paruh baya bersurai putih silver panjang tergeletak tak bernyawa bersimbah darah.

"Naru apa yang...hikz Otou-sama siapa yang melakukan ini semua"ucap kushina yang baru saja tiba dan langsung memeluk jasad orang tersebut.

"Otou-sama...! Kushina-chan jangan-jangan 'dia' pelakunya" ucap Minato yang langsung meletakan Kushina dalam pelukannya.

"hohoho sungguh reouni keluarga yang menyentuh jiwa dan mengharukan" ucap seseorang yang muncul dari balik singgasana tidak jauh dari mereka.

"KAU"geram Minato yang melihat sosok tersebut.

"APA MAKSUD MU DENGAN SEMUA INI" teriak Kushina penuh kemarahan.

"hohohoho jangan terlalu galak Kushi-chan kau sangat manis kalau jadi marah begitu"jawab orang tersebut dengan nada serkatis.

"SIALAN KAU"teriak Minato yang menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan tiba di hadapan orang tersebut, Minato langsung menghantamkan demonic power berbentuk bola berwarna hitam kepada orang tersebut.

BUUUMMM

Dentuman keras terciptakan dari serangan Minato dan membuat kawah kecil yang kepulan asap putih di tempat tersebut.

"hohoho serangan mu sungguh cepat pantas saja kau di juluki the great king yelow flash Minato-chan" Minato membelakan matanya tidak percaya akan suara orang tersebut yang muncul dari kawah bekas serangan Minato tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"b..bagaimana bisa"

"huhuhu tapi sayangnya serangan mu tidak akan bisa melukai ku selama aku memiliki benda ini"jawab orang tersebut dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"itukan..!berengsek kau apa tujuan mu dengan semua ini"

"hahaha kau tanya apa tujuan ku..?jangan konyol Minato kau pasti sudah tau tujuan ku untuk mendapatkan benda ITU" jawab orang tersebut dengan penekanan pada itu dan melirik Naruto yang masih menangis.

"SIALAN KAU Kushi-chan cepat bawa Naruto dan pergi dari sini aku yamg akan mengurusi orang ini" Minato berlari menuju Kushina dan menyuruhnya pergi.

"tapi Minato " "tidak ada tapi tapian percayalah pada ku karna aku ayahnya" ucapan Kushina terpotong karna Minato memotongnya dan membuatnya percya pada Minato.

"baiklah" jawab Kushina dan pergi membopong Naruto yang melihat hal itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"hoho tidak semudah itu untuk pergi"sanggah orang tersebut dan menjentikan jarinya dengan seketika muncul 1 sequadron iblis liar yang menghalangi Kushina.

"sialan. Naru kau tetap di sini biar kaa-chan yang membereskan sampah-sampah itu"ucap Kushina lembut, tiba-tiba dari lantai muncul puluhan rantai merah terbalut api hitam yang menyerang iblis-iblis liar tersebut

[the chain of soul : flaming dance]

Ucap Kushina yang meneriakan nama jurus skillnya. Dan langsung memusnahkan setengah iblis-iblis liar tersebut menjadi abu.  
Tapi Kushina membelalakan matanya ketika abu bekas musnahnya iblis itu menjadi iblis-iblis liar dengan jumlah yang berlipat ganda.

"apa yang terjadi"

"hahahaha serangan mu tidak akan mempan Kushina-chan, asal kau tau saja pasukan ku telah di perkuat oleh holy grail dan bisa melipat gandakan diri mereka sendiri bila mereka mati"

"terkutuk kau"ucap minato melesat menuju orang tersebut menghantam wajahnya hingga terpental cukup jauh.

"Kushina ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajak Minato yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kushina dan merekapun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"hohoho skill ruang dan waktu ternyata sangat menarik tp kalian tidak akan bisa kabur dari ku. Ayo kita mulai perburuan hahahaha"ucap orang tersebut yang menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang di ikuti para pasukanya.

.

.  
DISUATU TEMPAT

.

"Kushina-chan lebih baik kita segera memberi benda itu kepada Naruto"ucap minato yang berada di suatu ruangan megah mirip kuil yang berpijarkan lilin-lilin besar.

"baiklah Minato,Naru sekarang oka-sama dan otou-sama akan memberi hadiah ulang tahun mu tapi Naru harus berbaring di tempat itu" ucap Kushina atau lebih tepatnya perintah untuk Naruto,Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan dan berbaring di atas altar persemahan.

"Naru Kaa-san mohon tahan ya ini agak sedikit menyakitkan"ucap Kushina yang berdiri di samping minato  
"ya kaa-san"

"ayo kita mulai"ucap minato yang membuka kaus bagian perut Naruto dan menempelkan tangan kanannya.

[golden fox sword : transfer]

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan cahaya emas, Dengan meneriakan nama jurusnya Minato menekan perut Naruto setelah itu ledakan cahaya emas yang memancar dari perut Naruto memudar di sertai teriakan dari Naruto yang merasa sakit.

"Minato"lirih Kushina yang tidak tega dengan teriakan Naruto.

Setelah cahaya emas itu memudar tampak sebuah pedang besar berwarna hitam legam tertanam di atas altar tersebut.

"Naru ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun mu dan namanya Zangetsu screat gear milikmu sejak lahir tapi karna kekuatanya yang sangat besar otou-sama menyegelnya dan sekarang otou-sama memberikan ini kepada mu atau tepatnya mengembalikanya kepada mu otou-sama harap Naru mengunakanya dengan sebaik baiknya" ucap Minato yang mencaut pedang hitam itu dan memberikanya kepada Naruto.

"baik otou-sama"jawab Naruto yang mengambilnya dan menyimpan pedang hitam tersebut di dimensi lain.

DRAAAAKKK

terdengar suara pintu yang di dobrak dengan paksa yang membuat Minato dan Kushina panik.

"Naru cepat bersembunyi di belakang altar dan jika keadaan memburuk cepat pergi dari sini" ucap Kushina dengan cepat naruto pergi ke balakang altar tersebut.

"hohoho Minato kau tidak akan bisa lari lg dari ku" terdengar suara seseorang yang berjalan dengan santai dari pintu kuil yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"kau lagi ternyata. baiklah mari kita selesaikan ini semua sebagai sesama keturunan Lucifer"ucap Minato yang menyiapkan kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

"hohoho kau terlalu sombong yelow flash" ucap orang tersebut dan menjentikan jarinya tiba-tiba dari bawah lantai muncul 1 squadron iblis liar yang menyerang Kushina tadi.

"Serang mereka"ucap orang tersebut.

NARUTO P.O.V ON

.

Entah kenapa setelah Aku mendapat hadiah itu dari Otou-sama, aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir dalam tubuh ku. Seharusnya aku senang dengan ini karnah di hari ulang tahun ku aku mendapat hadiah yang sangat luar biasa. tapi aku malah merasa sangat sedih karna jiji-chan yang sangat ku sayangi mati di hari ulang tahun ku. Dan tita-tiba orang yang membunuh jiji datang ke kuil ini entah apa tujuannya tapi yang jelas dialah yang membunuh jiji dan aku harus balas dendam kepadanya atas pembunuhan jiji yang dia lakukan.

"Kushinaaaaaa" aku yang bersembunyi di balik altar mendengar teriakan pun memalingkan pandangan ku untuk mengintip dari celah kecil yang berada di altar ini dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat Okaa-sama terbaring tidak bernyawa. 'O-okaa-sama mati hueeee" aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan berlari menuju mayat Okaa-sama walaupn banyak iblis yang menyerang ku aku tidak peduli dan tetap menuju Okaa-sama sekuat ku walaupun aku terkena serangan benda tajam berkali-kali.

"hikz..o..okaa-sama kenapa kalian membunuh Okaa-sama" bentak ku yang memeluk tubuh Okaa-sama tiba-tiba Otou-sama muncul di samping ku tubuhnya bersimbah darah dan banyak luka tebasan di sekujur tubuhnya dan dia berkata.

"Naru jangan bersedih akan membuat Naru pergi dari sini dan serahkan sisanya kepada ayah" ucap Otou-sama yang mulai melafalkan beberapa mantra perpindahan ruang dan waktu tapi...

JLEEEB

Aku membelalakan mata ku ketika melihat Otou-sama tertusuk sebuah pedang besar di perutnya dan memuntahkan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya.

"hoho Minato tidak akan ku biarkan kau membuat target ku pergi" aku mendengar suara orang yang menusuk Otou-sama dan dia adalah orang yang juga membunuh jiji.

"uhukk... maafkan Ayah Naru ayah tidak bisa membesarkan mu mulai sekarang tetaplah bertahan hidup dan menjadi kuat agar kau bisa membalaskan dendam keluarga kita dendam sebagai Absolute satan lucife. Sela..mat ti..nggal anak ku"pesan terakhir Otou-sama membuat ku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Setelah itu Otou-sama menyentuh tangan ku dan akupun lenyap dengan kilatan kuning yang ternyata aku di pindahkan oleh otou-sama ke tempat lain.

NARUTO V.O.P END

,  
Disuatu tempat yang sangat dingin dan di penuhi tumpukan salju tergeleta seorang anak kecil bersurai kuning dengan pakaian yang compang camping dan tunuhnya di penihi luka tebasan yang meneteskan darah segar dari lukanya membuat salju yang tadinya putih menjadi merah karna darah yang terus menerus mengalir.

"kenapa hikz...hikz kenapa mereka membunuh Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama, hikz apa salah mereka?"ucap Naruto dengan penuh coba yang tidak sedih kalau kedua orangtua yang sudah membesarkan kita dari kecil dibunuh di depan mata pasti sangat sakit dan sedih bukan rasanya kehilangan dan pasti akan menimbulkan dendam yang sangat dalam bagi kita. Begitu pula Naruto yang saat ini sudah di liputi oleh rasa dendam tersebut.

"tidak aku tidak mau terus menerus hanya menangis dan menyesali semua ini aku harus kuat dan suatu saat nanti akan ku balas mereka"ucap naruto yang menghapus air matanya kasar, perlahan lahan aura hitam kekuningan menyelimuti tubuh naruto dan.

DUUUUUAAAARRR

terjadi ledakan dahsyat yang menimbulkan kawah besar di tempat Naruto tadi.

DI SUATU TEMPAT YANG TIDAK DI KETAHUI

di sebuah ruangan megah yang tampak seperti kamar tidur seorang raja tebaring Naruto kecil yang mulai bangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"dimana aku"lirih Naruto yang mulai duduk bersandar di kasur kingsize.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki dari luar kamar dan mulai masuk membuka pintu kamar dimana naruto berada.

Clekeeek (sfx)

Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka, naruto memalingkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan menampakan sesosok wanita dewasa bersurai silver panjang berparas cantik yang mengenakan drees panjang berwarna senada rambutnya.

"ternyata kau sudah sadar bocah"ucap wanita tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"anda siapa dan dimana ini?" jawab naruto bingung pasalnya terakhir kali dia ingat dia terbaring penuh luka di tumpukan salju dan semua keluarganya terbunuh oleh orang itu.

"aku yang menyelamatkan mu bocah dan ini di istana ku" jawab wanita tersebut.

"trimakasih obaa-sama yang cantik karna telah menyelamatkan ku" jawab naruto polos dengan cengiran khasnya.

Bletaaaak

"itaaaai k..kenapa anda memukul ku"Naruto mengelus ngelus kepalanya yang benjol sebesar bola kasti.

"jangan panggil aku Obaa-sama bocah aku ini masih muda tahu"jawab wanita itu dan mengembungkan pipinya tertanda meraju yang di balas cengiran khas Naruto.

"a...ano sudah berapa lama saya tidak sadar?"

"mmm kira-kira 2minggu" jawab wanita itu santai yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"WHAAAT...! Maafkan saya Obaa-sama yang sudah merepotkan anda" ucap Naruto yang sadar dari kekagetanya karna sudah 2 minggu dia pingsan.

"santah saja bocah dan tidak usah meminta maaf karna sifat kebijaksanaan ku memilih mu" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran karna wanita tersebut menyebutkan sifat kebijaksanaannya. 'sebenarnya siapa dia' batin Naruto.

"aku bisa membaca fikiran mu bocah perkenalkan aku adalah sang dewi ibu Athena" Naruto membelalakan matanya atas ucapan wanita itu yang menyebut identitasnya.

"m-mana mungkin aku tidak percaya"sanggah Naruto yang masih tidak percaya atas ucapan wanita yang di ketahui Athena.

"hahahaha dasar manusia setengah iblis bodoh terserah kau saja kalau kau tidak mempercayai ku" Athena tertawa terbahak-bahak atas sangkalan Naruto yang tidak percaya dengannya,

"jangan tertawa Obaa-sama memangnya ada yang lucu apa?" jawab naruto dan mendengus kesal.

"maaf tapi kau memang lucu bocah baiklah biar ku ceritakan semuanya dan aku akan mengajari mu semua pengetahuan ku agar kau bisa membalas dendam mu tapi ada 1 syarat yang harus kau setujui" Naruto memandang Athena sebentar dan mulai berfikir.

Memang tawaran yang sangat menggiyurkan bisa di latih oleh sang dewi perang anak dari raja dewa zeus tapi yang membuat bimbang adalah apa syarat yang di ajukan oleh Athena? Mungkin saja ini hanya jebakan untuk Naruto dan bisa saja dengan sekali jentikan jari Naruto mati tapi demi balas dendamnya Naruto rela walaupun harus mengorbankan jiwanya sekalipun.

"baiklah aku terima tawaran Obaa-sama, lalu apa syarat yang obaa-sama ajukan?" jawab Naruto mantap.

"bagus aku suka jawaban mu dan untuk syaratnya mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku kaa-chan bocah dan aku akan menjadi ibu angkat mu"jawab Athena serta tersenyum simpul kerah Naruto yang tidak percaya dengan jawaban dari Athena.  
"baiklah kaa-chan"jawab naruto riang.

Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya Naruto menjadi anak angkat dari sang dewi perang Athena dan Naruto di latih sangat keras yang membuatnya memiliki sifat disiflin dan tekun dalam melatih kemampuannya.

10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

.  
Di sebuah mension megah yang di setiap dindingnya berukiran aksen-aksen ular dan Naga tampaklah 2 Orang berbeda gander sedang berjalan menusuri koridor yang menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Naruto sekaranglah saatnya kau pergi dan tuntaskan tugas mu"ucap wanita cantik bersurai perak kepada pemuda tampan bersurai kuning sebahu yang memanjang di cambangnya dan poni menutupi keningnya.

"ha'i kaa-chan" jawab Naruto yang menyebut wanita itu Kaa-chan yang kita ketahui sebagai Athena.

"tapi sebelum kau pergi aku akan memberi mu setengah kekuatan ku dan memberi mu senjata andalan ku"ujar Athena yang berjalan menuju sebuah peti besar yang memiliki ukiran Naga dan membukanya

"ini adalah the black thunder dragon senjata andalan ku yang akan aku berikan kepada mu" lanjut Athena dan mengambil sebuah benda dari peti tersebut yang rupanya adalah sebuah sabit besar berwara hitam berkepala naga dan memberikanya kepada Naruto.

"wah ini bagus sekali kaa-chan"jawab Naruto senang dengan hadiah perpisahanya.

"dan untuk pemindahan setengah kekuatan ku berbaringlah di altar itu aku akan memulai ritual perubahan"perintah Athena kepada Naruto dan Naruto pun langsung berbaring di alat tersebut.

"setelah aku memindahkan setengah kekuatan ku kepada mu otomatis kau bukan manusia lagi tapi seorang Naga humanoid apa kau besediaanak ku?"

"Aku bersedia Kaa-chan"jawab Naruto mantap dan tanpa sedikitpun keraguan di hatinya.

15 MENIT KEMUDIAN

"sekarang kau sudah memiliki setengah kekuatan ku nak dan pergilah untuk menyelesaikan tugas mu"setalah upacara perubaham selesai dengan sempurna Naruto berdiri dan berjalan bersama Athena keluar dari tempat itu.

"jaga diri mu baik-baik bocah dan jangan lupa untuk barkunjung"ucap Athena yang berteriak kepada Naruto yang hendak terbang pergi.

"iya kaa-chan dan jangan lupa jaga kesahatan mu juga" jawab Naruto yang lepas landas dan terbang menjauh.

"kuharap kau berhasil Naruto absolut satan lucifer namikaze"ucap Athena yang berjalan kembali menuju mansionya.

Naruto yang sedang terbang santai di langit malam perairan mediterania tiba-tiba di kagetkan dengan bola api berukuran besar yang menuju ke arahnya. Dengan reflek yang bagus Naruto mengepakan sayapnya untuk menambah kecepatan dan menghindari bola api itu dengan terbang ke samping kanan atas dan berputar seperti manuver para pilot akrobatik.

BUUUUMMMM

Terjadi ledakan di laut karna efek dari bola api tersenbut jatuh menghantam permukaan air.

"untung aku bisa menghindarinya kalau tidak pasti aku sudah jadi naga panggang"ucap Naruto yang tersenyum pahit dan turun di suatu pulau tak berpenghuni di dekat jatuhnya bola api tersebut.

"jadi kau yang menyerang ku tadi apa tujuan mu?"ucap naruto entah kepada siapa tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam dengan lambang kepala naga.

"hebat juga kau bisa menghindar dengan mudah pemilik black thunder dragon" ucap sesosok kakek-kakek yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"bagaimana kau tahu jii-san dan siapa sebenarnya diri mu"ucap Naruto datar dan menatap kakek-kakek tersebut dengan tajam.

"aku tertarik dengan kekuatan mu anak muda, maaf atas serangan pembuka ku tadi dan perkenalkan aku adalah Uroboros dragon Ophis"

.

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N; huah akhirnya selesai terima kaih kepada para senpai dan reder yang sudah mendukung fic gaje ini.

Seperti yang saya katakan di chapter 7 bahwa ini adala chapter sepesial dan juga chaper pembuka di arc baru fic gaze ini. Di sinilah mulai terungkap satu demi satu misteri masa lalu Naruto jadi sangat saya sarankan untuk membaca chapter ini.

Trimakasih kepada para senpai dan reder dan jangan lupa review,saran dan flamenya ya.

Baca terus kelanjutannya dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	9. Chapter 9 : cerita asal mula part 2

NARUTO LUCYFER NAMIKAZE ; REVENGE THE ABSOLUTE SATAN

Disclimer :Masashi kisimoto and Ishibum

Crosever:Naruto X High school dxd

Rating : M  
Genres : Romance, Adventure,  
fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,Supranatural

Pairings : Naruto.N X Harem.

.

SPECIAL CHAPTER : CERITA ASAL MULA PART 2

.

.  
"Aku tertarik kepada kekuatan mu anak muda dan maafkan serangan pembuka ku, perkenalkan aku adalah Uroboros Dragon Ophis" ucap kakek-kakek itu yang menyebutkan identitasnya sebagai Ophis, Naruto agak kaget dengan jati diri kakek tersebut karna yang Naruto tau Uroboros Dragon Ophis adalah Dewa naga yang memiliki kekuatan tanpa batas dan sering di sebut The Infinite Dragon.

"huuuh aku tidak habis fikir kenapa dewa naga-sama tertarik kepada ku yang baru bebas dari Dewi Athena sialan itu" jawab Naruto yang tersenyum pahit karna meratapi nasip sial berulang-ulang kali.

"hahaha kau sungguh menarik anak muda. mari kita mulai pertempuran kita dan hibur aku anak muda"

"apa? yang benar saja kau bilang bertempur kata mu? hah sungguh sial nasib ku" ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan sabit hitam besar berkepala naga dan memasang sikap siaga bertarung.

"mmmm tunjukan kekuatan mu kepada ku anak muda aku tidak akan segan-segan melawan pemilik thunder black dragon walau kau masih muda" ucap Ophis mengepal lengannya dan mulai melesat menuju Naruto. dengan penuh tenaga Ophis memukul Naruto tapi pukulan Ophis meleset hanya mengenai ruang hampa karna Naruto menghilang dengan cepat dan sudah berada di belakang Ophis, Naruto membalas serangan Ophis dengan mengayunkan sabitnya horizontal membuat getaran yang cukup hebat dari efek serangannya tapi tidak berpengaruh terhadap Ophis yang dengan mudah menghindari serangan Naruto.

"yang benar saja" ucap Naruto karna seranganya di hindari dengan muda oleh Ophis.

"mmm lumayan untuk anak muda sepertimu tapi coba hindari ini" ucap Ophis yang membuat lingkaran sihir dan menembakan aura Naga penghancur dengan intensitas yang gila.

ZRASSS

dengan keakuratan yang tinggi Naruto membelah aura penghancur itu dengan sabitnya dan sedikit menimbulkan guncangan.

"wow kekuatan yang gila" ujar Naruto yang menelan ludahnya dan bergidik ngeri.

tidak mau kalah Naruto menyiapkan sabitnya yang mengumpulkan aura iblis di mata tajam sabitnya dan mengayunkanya secara horizontal kepada Ophis.

[Busatsu Asu]

teriak Naruto yang menyebutkan nama skillnya. dari sabit yang Naruto ayunkan melesat demonic power berbentuk bulan sabit dan

BUUUMMM

Serangan Naruto telak mengenai Ophis, menimbulkan ledakan besar dan kawah yang cukup besar.

"apa hanya segitu kekuatan mu anak muda?" Naruto syok setengah mati karna meliha sosok Ophis yang tidak terluka sama sekali atas seranganya.

"ba..bagaimana bisa"

"asal kau tahu anak muda serangan seperti itu tidak akan mempan kepada ku datanglah kepada ku dengan niat membunuh atau kau yang akan terbunuh" jawab Ophis yang mulai menaikan tingkat kekuatannya hingga tanah berguncang dan air laut mulai bergejolan.

'sungguh dahsyat kekuatan Ophis pantas saja dia di juluki infinite Dragon' batin Naruto yang mulai mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"terima ini anak muda" ucap Ophis yang menembakan aura pemusnah berwarna hitam dengan sangat telak mengenai Naruto.

DUUUAAAAR

Terjadi ledakan dahsyat yang memporak porandakan pulau tersebut dan tampak ada bekas kawah raksasa yang mengepulkan asap pekat

"huh ku kira kau akan menghibur ku tapi ternyata tidak seperti perkiraan ku"ucap Ophis selagi duduk santai di sebuah pohon tumbang yang ada di dekatnya.

"cih dasar pak tua apa kau fikir serangan mu bisa membunuh ku"ucap Naruto datar, yang mulai berdiri di kawah bekas ledakan tadi, sedangkan Ophis hanya tersenyum bahagia ala maniak bertarung.

"menarik sungguh menarik tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkan ku anak muda kalau kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh" sanggah Ophis yang menyeringai kejam serta membuat balok dragon power di tangannya.

dengan mendengar ucapan itu Naruto memasang sikap bertarung dan mengepal senjatnya kuat-kuat.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Ophis melesat hendak memukul Naruto dengan bogem mentah yang terselimuti dragon power berwarna hitam tapi dengan reflek yang bagus Naruto bisa menghindarinya dengan menggeser kepalanya ke kanan dan sedikit melompat,tidak mau kalah Naruto yang masih di udara mengayunkan kaki kirnya kewajah Ophis mencoba menendang wajah keriput itu, tapi Ophis menangkap kaki Naruto dan membantingnya ke tanah hingga meninggalkan kawah kecil di tanah.

'sial! Dia terlalu kuat'batin Naruto yang mulai berdiri dan menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya dengan kasar.

"cukup baik dan menghibur tapi masih kurang nikmat anak muda" ucap Ophis yang menembakan balok-balok dragon power berbentuk peluru dengan interval 0,5detik seperti senapan mesin laras panjang tipikal Ak-17, sehingga Naruto kewalahan untuk menghindari serangan Ophis dan terkena di beberapa titik,

"uhuk..."Naruto memuntahkan sedikit darah segar dari mulutnya.

Tapi untung saja berkat regenerasi yang cepat luka-luka Naruto mudah sembuh kembali terima kasih kepada sifat Naga pemberian Athena.

"baiklah pak tua mulai sekarang aku akan bersungguh-sungguh"ucap Naruto memasang wajah stoicnya dan menatap Ophis dengan tatapan kosong seolah-olah tanpa kehidupan dan menaikan Aura dragon yang gila.

"Bagus anak muda ayo puaskan kakek ini" jawab Ophis yang menyeringai dan juga menambah tekanan auranya. Kedua aura yang memancar dengan gila membuat udara semakin sesak,air laut yang tadinya tenang kini bergejolak,tanah bergetar hebat dan tanda-tanda akan adanya badai terjadi, itu semua pertanda bahwa akan adanya 2 makhluk superior yang akan beradu kekuatan.

.

.  
.DI DUNIA BAWAH

Terlihat 4 orang yang sedang melakukan rapat antara pemimpin iblis sebut saja youndai maou merasakan kejanggalan energi yang berlebihan dari dunia tengah (bumi)

"i..ini kekuatan yang gila lucifer-dono apa kau merasakannya?"tanya seorang wanita bersurai hitam dan wajah cantik yang imut tapi memiliki aura yang abnormal kepada pria bersurai merah panjang yang di kenal sebagai lucifer.

"ya aku merasakannya ini adalah kekuatan infinite dragon tapi...aku tidak tahu dan baru kali ini merasakan aura dragon yang bertarung dengan infinite dragon"

"sebaiknya kita kirim mata-mata untuk menyelidiki ini kalau pertarungan itu di lanjutkan akan berakibat fatal bagi dunia tengah dan berakibat buruk untuk dunia bawah" ucap seorang pria tampan dengan masculin dan aura gantleman.

"ya aku setuju"jawab serentak 3orang yang lain.

.

.  
SURGA(dunia atas)

"Michael-dono apa anda merasakan kekuatan ini?"tanya seorang wanita cantik bersurai perak bertubuh sexy.

"ya aku merasakannya Gabriel-chan ini tidak boleh di biarkan kalau tidak pasti akan terjadi bencana besar-besaran di dunia tengah(bumi) ayo kita periksa dan hentikan" ucap peria tampan bersurai putih keemasan yang di ketahui bernama Michael salah satu Arcangel dari beberapa saraph.

"ha'i"

Ucap Gabriel dan merekapun menghilan di ikuti cahaya terang benderang.

.

.

BACK TO NARUTO

Baru beberapa menit mereka menaikan aura kekuatannya dan tenggelam dalam baku hantam dapat di lihat area sekitar yang menjadi medan laga kedua makhluk superior itu sudah luluh lantah, sepanjang daratan pulau terbentuk kawah dengan berbagai macam ukuran di selingi ombak badai dan petir menyambar-nyambar tampak sesosok pemuda blonde terengah engah mengatur nafasnya bisa di lihat keadaan pemuda itu dalam kondisi buruk pakaian yang iya kenakan sudah hancur menyisakan celana jeans hitam yang compang camping dan tubuhnya penuh luka yang perlahan lahan pulih

Sedangkan di sisi lain terlihat kakek-kakek yang berdiri santai tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya yang di penuhi luka tebasan dan perlahan-lahan kulitnya mengelupas menampakan sisik hitam berkilau yang keras bagaikan armor baja.

"hahaha aku sangat senang belum pernah ada yang mampu membuat ku seperti ini dalam duel, kau memang hebat anak muda tapi aku akan sangat serius kali ini " ucap sosok Ophis yang menaikan kembali auranya.

' .hah sial kekuatannya tidak ada habisnya aku harus menggunakan itu' batin Naruto yang menatap Ophis mulai berubah bentuk.

Tubuh Ophis terselimuti aura hitam dan lama-kelamaan dari punggungnya tumbuh sayap khas naga membentang dengan sempura begitu juga seluruh tubuh Ophis yang mulai berubah menjadi Naga humanoid.

[ SECON FORM : MAN OF DRAGON ]

Teriak Ophis dengan perubahan wujudnya dan meningkatnya aura dragon Ophis.

"hahaha bersiaplah anak muda untuk ronde ke 3"ucap Ophis dengan suara berat dan ganas.

"baiklah" jawab Naruto yang mengeluarkan pedang hitam besar di tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kiri menggenggam sabit hitam, Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Ophis dan berteriak

[BALANCE BREAKER]

Dari ujung pedang Naruto memancar aura emas yang menyebar menutupi tubuh Naruto dan sekitarnya.

Setelah cahaya emas itu meredup dan memperlihatkan sosok baru Naruto yang terbungkus armor emas dan memiliki sepasang tanduk di dahinya, blue saphire Naruto berubah menjadi merah crimson dengan pola cantik bintang berekor 8 dan di tangan kanannya menggenggam pedang emas besar sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam sabit emas kehitaman yang agak membesar.

"oh jadi kau juga memiliki screat gear?menari sungguh menarik" ucap Ophis yang menyeringai dan menyiapkan cakar naganya, dengan kecepatan yang gila Ophis menyerang Naruto dengan brutal.

Trank

Trank

Cletang

Duak

Semua serangan cakar Ophis dapat di tahan oleh Naruto dengan sabitnya tidak menunggu lama Naruto juga menyerang Ophis dan berhasil memukulnya mundur.

"walaupun aku menikmati ini tapi aku sudah sangat muak dengan pertarungan ini Ophis jadi mari kita akhiri" ucap Naruto datar dan menyiapkan kedua senjatanya untuk serangan terakhir.

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam Naruto bersiap, menjejak kakinya ke tanah kuat-kuat menyerbu maju dengan frontal dan memulai manuvernya serta meneriakan skilnya.

Special Skill...!

[ Blade Bance Art : Final Form Spiral Vorbaling Burn 24 Attack ]

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Naruto menebas,menyayat,menusuk,membelah dan memotong Ophis 24 kali dengan gerakan yang indah bagaikan penari pedang kematian yang tanpa henti sedetikpun.

Syuuutzzz

Naruto muncul di belakang Ophis tiba-tiba dari luka yang Ophis derita memancarkan cahaya emas yang sangat terang hingga menutupi ke segala arah.

"exposion" bisik Naruto santai dan tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan cahaya dari tubuh Ophis.

DUUAAAAAAAAARRR

Setelah ledakan cahaya di susul ledakan dahsyat bersekala atom yang membuat pulau arena pertempuran Naruto dan Ophis rata dengan tanah dan membuat kawah raksasa di pusat ledakan.

Perlahat tapi pasti asap hitam yang mengepul tebal memudar dan menampakan sosok Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar menahan otot-otot yang tegang karna skill spesialnya.

"uukh...bahkan dalam bentuk balance breaker skill ini tetap membuat otot-otot ku nyeri"keluh Naruto.

"hohoho kau memang hebat anak muda baru kali ini ada yang mampu menghancurkan wujud manusia ku"terdengar suara besar nan ganas dari kepulan asap yang membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya karna mendengar dan melihat sosok Naga raksasa berwarna hitam berada di 20 meter darinya.

"ma...mana mungkin"gumam Naruto yang syok karna melihat sosok asli Ophis untuk yang pertama kali.

"kau tidak usah kaget seperti itu anak muda aku tidak akan menyerang mu karna aku bukan Naga jahat yang berlebihan dalam pertarungan" jawab Ophis yang berjalan mendekati Naruto.

" ya ya aku tau"

"hoho ternyta kau bisa takut juga ya haha ummm siapa nama mu anak muda?" tanya Ophis yang menundukan kepalannya hingga sejajar dengan Naruto.

"nama ku Naruto lucifer namikaze"

"oh kau seorang lucifer sangat menarik tapi kalau aku benar apakah kau humanoid hybrid?"

"ya bisa di bilang begitu awalnya aku manusia setengah iblis lalu karna darah iblis ku tersegel aku jadi terlihat seperti manusia biasa dan baru hari ini aku berubah menjadi naga humanoid karna Athena kaa-chan memberiku ini dan setengah kekuatannya" jawab Naruto santai dan mulai rilek. Ophis hanya mengangguk tanda paham dengan apa yang Naruto jelaskan.

"Namikaze aku perlu bantuan mu"

"apa itu"jawab Naruto heran karna sang dewa naga meminta bantuan padanya yang notabenenya adalah musuh dalam pertempuran tadi.

"aku ingin membuat tubuh baru ku tapi karna serangan penghancur mu yang gila tadi kesaktian merubah wujud ku lenyap terpotong pedang emas mu"

"baiklah lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"naiklah dulu ke pundak ku dan kita cari tempat aman sepertinya akan ada yang datang sebentar lg"

"baiklah"jawab Naruto yang melompat dan menaiki punggung penuh sisik baja milik Ophis. Dan setelah itu mereka menghilan memasuki portal robekan celah dimensional yang di ciptakan oleh Ophis dengan jarinya.

"Michael-dono lihat di bawa" ucap pendamping Arcangel yang bernama michael.

"astagah untung saja pulau ini tidak berpenghuni" gumam michael yang mendarat di dataram yang sudah rata dengan tanah.

"yare yare tidak ku sangka kau juga tertarik dengan ini michael" tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir khas malaikat jatuh dan menampakan seorang laki-laki paruh baya bersurai hitam dan kuning di bagian depan.

"oh kau juga tertarik rupanya Azazel" jawab michael yang tersenyum simpul.

"haha aku hanya penasaran dengan Orang atau makhluk apa yang berani menantang Ophis dan di terima olehnya hingga pulau ini jadi seperti ini" jawab Azazel yang tersenyum pahit di ikuti Michael dan Gabriel yang menghela Nafas.

"apa aku terlambat?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang muncul dengan lingkaran sihir di hadapan mereka.

"oh Sir jangankan kau aku yang sedari tadi sampai saja tidak bisa melihat pertarungan dahsyat ini"

"ya Azazel benar Sir" imbuh Michael dan Gabriel yang mengangguk.

"mungkin kita terlambat tapi kita bisa tau dengan mudah melalui alat yang di ciptakan ajuka ini" ucap Sirzachk santai dan mereka ber4 menyaksikan pertarungan Dahsyat tadi melalui proyektor hologram 3D yang di ciptakan oleh maou Ajuka belzeebub.

2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang panjang, berjalan dengan santai menuyusuri sepinya jalan malam ibu kota Berlin.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan suatu aura yang kuat tapi bukan dari jenis aura 3 fraksi melainkan dari kekuatan yang lain, karna rasa penasarannya yang tinggi Naruto berlari menuju lokasi yang menurutnya adalah tempat aura tersebut.

10 MENIT KEMUDIAN.

Naruto yang mengurangi tingkat kecepatan berlari tiba di sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah hancur, dengan berhati-hati naruto mulai berjalan mendekati rumah itu.

Setelah Naruto tiba pandangan Naruto tertuju kepada seorang wanita cantik sebaya denganya dengan pakaian yang sudah robek di mana-mana dan di sekujur tubuhnya di penuhi luka.

"kasihan sekali lebih baik aku membawanya ke apartermen ku" ucap Naruto berjalan mendekati wanita itu dan menggendongnya dengan perlahan, setelah tu Naruto mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang menuju apartermenya yang berada di pusat kota berlin.

Sesampainya Naruto di apartermennya segera Naruto membaringkan wanita yang ada di gedongannya ke kasur yang lumayan besar dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan wanita manis itu dari tidur lelapnya dengan perlahan Naruto keluar menuju dapur untuk mengambil kotak Obat dan setelah sampai kembali di kamarnya Naruto duduk di kursi yang berada di pinggir kasurnya, dengan perlahan dan lemah lembut membersihkan luka-luka gadis itu sekaligus mengobainya, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat sedih melihat gadis tersebut pernah terlintas di fikirannya betapa teganya orang-orang yang telah melukai makhluk indah ciptaan tuhan ini dengan melihatnya saja membuat Naruto sakit apalagi harus melukainnya dia lebih baik terhunus ratusan tombak cahaya dari pada melukai gadis yang sedang iya rawat ini.

PAGI HARINYA

cahaya menteri pagi yang hangat dan dan menyejukan hati tembus melintas kedalam jndela yang berada di kamar yersebut membuat seorang gadis manis bersurao dark blue mengerjapkan matanya karna silau akan cahaya pagi

"uhhhmm sudah pagi ya" ucap gadis tersebut dan menggosok-gosok kedua matanya.

Clekeek (sfx)

Tiba tiba suara pintu yang di buka membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya menuju ke arah pintu yang di buka, dari pintu itu tampaklah seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai pirang bagaikan cahaya mentari pagi dan safhire biru secerah langit pagi yang menatapnya dengan lembut serta senyuman yang dapat melelehkan hatinya yang sekeras baja,

"ohayou bagaimana tidur mu Nona?" ucap Naruto yang berjalan menuju gadis tersebut dan membawa nampan yang penuh dengan makanan.

"lumayan nyenyak anda siapa tuan dan dimana saya berada"jawab gadis itu serta menanyai Naruto toh dia binggung karna semalam dia pingsan dengan luka dimana-mana.

"maaf perkenalkan aku Naruto Namikaze dan ini di apartermen ku, siapa nama anda Nona?" tanya Naruto yang duduk dan memberikan segelas air untuk gadis tersebut.

"nama saya tohka yakagami tohka"

"Tohka ya Nama yang indah"Ucap Naruto yang sukses membuat pipi Tohka memerah.

"oh iya Tohka bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"a...apa yang mau Na...ruto-san tanyakan?"

"sebenarnya siapa yang menyerang mu dan membuat mu kerluka separah ini"tanya Naruto yang melihat tubuk Tohka di penuhi luka sayatan.

Bukan menjawab Tohka malah menundukan wajahnya dan expresinya tidak dapat dilihat karna poni panjang yang menutupi wajahnya.

"maaf kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukannya sekarang jangan paksakan diri mu"

"maaf Naruto-san aku masih terauma tapi ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada mu "ucapan tohka menggantung dan membuat naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnyb tanda tak mengerti akan apa yang tohka ucapkan.

" apa itu? aku pasti mendengarkannya"jawab Naruto yang tersenyum,entah kenapa melihat senyunan naruto membuat dada Tohka sakit dan sesak dan perlahan air mata tohka mengalir deras dari mata indahnya.

"terimakasih karna telah menyelamtkan ku Naruto-san begitu baik kepada ku dan aku takut bila aku tetap berada disini Naruto-san akan menderita karna ku" ucap tohka yang menundukan kepalanya dan menangis tanpa isakan.

"tidak perlu berterima kasih tohka aku ikhlas menolong mu dan satu lagi aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu walaupun kau dalam incaran seseorang atau apapun aku akan tetap berada disamping mu dan merawat mu karna kita adalah teman" ucap Naruto yang pergikeluar dan meninggalkan Tohka yang menangas tersedu-sedu.

'naruto-san kau sungguh baik tapi aku tidak mau membuat mu menderita aku harus pergi secepatnya'batinTohka dalam tangisanya.

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN

Tohka yang dalam beberapa hari sudah sembuh dan tinggal dengan Naruto selama seminggu ini merasa bahagia akan perlakuan Naruto yang sangat bahagia kepadanya tapi dia tidak bisa selalu seperti ini karna dia takut kalau dia terlalu lama dengan Naruto dia akan membuat Naruto menderita karnanya.

Malam harinya selagi naruto tidak ada tepatnya bekerja dan belum pulang Tohka berniat meninggalkan apartemen naruto atau meninggalkan naruto selama lamanya.

'maafkan aku Naruto-kun aku harus pergi" ucap tohka yang meletakan sepucuk surat di meja yang berada di kamar Naruto, walaupun berat tapi ia harus pergi karna tidak mau membuat pria yang dia sayangi menderita olehnya. Perlahan-lahan Tohka berjalan keluar dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk terakhir kali melihat apartermen yang membuatnya merasakan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan,

"gomen ne Naruto-kun sayonara" ucap tohka yang pergi berjalan dengan linangan air mata.

"huaaaaah lelah sekali hari ini mmm aku harus cepat dan membuatkan makan malam untuk tohka-chan" ucap Naruto yang berlari dengan cepat menuju apartermenya, setibanya di apartermen dia langsung masuk berteriak memanggil Tohka tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"kemana tohka-chan ya" ucap Naruto yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, tatapan Naruto langsung menuju sepucuk surat yang berada di meja yang barada di pinggir kasur dan dia langsung membukanya tanpa basa-basi.

Untuk Naruto-kun.

Sebelumnya terimakasih telah merawat ku dan menyelamatkan ku kau memang benar benar pria yang baik.

Tapi maafkan aku yang harus meningalkan mu karna kalau aku selalu berada di sisimu aku takut kau menderita karna aku adalah makhluk yang rusak dan diburu oleh berbagi macam organisasi untuk di musnahkan.

Terimakasih karna telah memberikan ku kebahagiaan terimakasih karna telah memberiku kasih sayang kau adalah orang pertama yang membuat ku merasakan apa artinya hidup tapi aku harus pergi dari sisi mu maafkan aku Naruto-kun.

Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melupakan mu dan akan selalu mencintai mu.

Salam terakhir ku dari ku yakagami tohka.

Setelah membaca isi surat itu tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, suaranya tercekat tidak mau keluar, dari matanya mengalir deras cairan bening penuh kesedihan dan hatinya teramat sakit bagaikan di sayat-sayat oleh pedang kasat mata.

"Aku harus membawanya pulang tunggu aku tohka" lirih Naruto dan meremas surat yang sedang ia genggam.

.

TOHKA P.O.V ON

Aku tohka berjalan menyusuri malam yang gelap gulita ini entah tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Setelah aku pergi meninggalkan Naruto-kun entah kenapa aku selalu menangis dan dadaku terasa nyeri.

"air mata bodoh kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti"Ucapku yang menyeka air mata ini dengan kencang.

Setelah beberapa menit aku beralan aku duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang sepi dan gelap tiba-tiba di depan ku muncul lingkaran sihir bersimbol Naga berwarna hitam dan mengobarkan api hitam.

Aku memasang sikap siaga dan mulai memunculkan asthral drees ku takut kalau-kalau yang ada di hadapan ku adalah musuh.

Tapi semua tuduhan ku musnah setelah aku melihat dari kobaran api hitam yang memudar itu menampakan seseorang yang amat familiyar bagi ku. Tubuh ku bergetar dan air mata ku yang telah berhenti mulai berjatuhan lagi.

"tohka-chan akhirnya aku menemukan mu"

TOHKA P.O.V END

.

"tohka-chan akhirnya aku menemukan mu"ucap Naruto yang muncul dari Lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Na...naruto-kun" lirih Tohka yang menangis tanpa isakan.

Greeeb...!

Tohka melebarkan matanya karna tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya erat.

"jangan tinggalkan aku Tohka"bisik Naruto yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

"tapi Na...naruto-ku aku tidak bisa terus bersama mu aku tidak pantas dan aku tidak mau kau menderita karna ku"jawab Tohka yang membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat.

"jangan katakan itu lagi walaupun seluruh dunia memusuhi mu dan memburu mu aku akan tetap selalu di sisi mu dan menjaga mu aku tidak akan menyesali segala yang terjadi Nanti"

"Tapi Naruto-ku" ucapan Tohka terhenti karna Naruto dengan lembut mencium bibir ranum Tohka yang membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa. Dengan perlahan Naruto menyudahi ciuman itu tapi kepala naruto di tarik oleh tohka yang membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari bibir manis gadi yang sedang dia peluk.

"naruto-kun cium aku lebih lama lagi" ucap tohka yang memcium Naruto dengan ganas.

"baiklah hime" ucap Naruto yang mulai beraksi dengan membuka mulut Tohka dan menjelajah lidahnya dalam rongga mulut gadis tersebut.

5 menit kemudian Naruto menyudahi ciuman hot tersebut dan menhapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata Tohka dengan ibu jarinya.

"maaf naruto-kun aku khilaf tapi aku harus tetap pergi" ucap Tohka yang mendorong Tubuh Naruto. Tapi dengan sigap Naruto menarik lengan kiri tohka dan membawa tohka dalam pelukannya lagi serta berbisik.

" jangan pergi dari ku ikutlah denganku hime Dan suatu hari akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa kau bukan makhluk yang rusak atau tidak berguna, akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa dunia ini tidak hanya hitam dan putih saja, akan kutunjukkan pada mu dunia yang penuh warna dan akan ku janjikan kau kebahagiaan karna aku adalah seorang yang akan membuat mu bahagia" bisik Naruto dengan muka serius dan tersenyum setelah nya.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE

A/N: Maaf kepada semuanya karna keterlambatan update saya dan seperti kemarin ini masih special chapter lanjutan kemarin.

maaf karna banyak typo dan kesalahan penulisan sekali lagi terimakasih kepada pasa senpai dan reder yang setia membaca fic gaze ini dan terus mensuport saya

akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	10. Chapter 10 : AKATSUKI

Sebelmnya di Naruto Lucifer Namikamze : Revenge The Absolute Satan.

" jangan pergi dari ku ikutlah denganku hime Dan suatu hari akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa kau bukan makhluk yang rusak atau tidak berguna, akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa dunia ini tidak hanya hitam dan putih saja, akan kutunjukkan pada mu dunia yang penuh warna dan akan ku janjikan kau kebahagiaan karna aku adalah seorang yang akan membuat mu bahagia" bisik Naruto dengan muka serius dan tersenyum setelah nya.

.

.

.

NARUTO LUCIFER NAMIKAZE ; REVENGE THE ABSOLUTE SATAN

Disclimer :Masashi kisimoto and Ishibum

Crosever:Naruto X High school dxd

Rating : M  
Genres : Romance, Adventure,  
fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,Supranatural

Pairings : Naruto.N X Harem.

.

.

.

setelah kejadian malam itu hubungan Naruto dan Tohka makin dekat dan akhirnya Tohka tetap bersama dengan Naruto laki-laki yang amat sangat ia sayangi dan cintai walaupun Naruto tidak menyadari dan tidak membalas perasaannya dia tetap akan setia dan berada di sisi naruto untuk selamanya hingga ajal menjemputnya pun dia akan tetap menjadikan laki-laki berdarah hybrit tersebut nomer satu dalam hatinya.

.

.

1 BULAN KEMUDIAN

.

.

NARUTO P.O.V ON.

Aku Naruto yang sudah tinggal dengan Tohka selama 1 bulan ini aku benar-benar bahagia karna aku tidak sendiri lagi tapi tetap saja benar kata pepatah wanita itu merepotkan..! bagaimana tidak? kemarin kemarin dia meminta ku untuk tidur bersamanya dengan alasan takut tidur sendirian...? padahal yang aku tahu dia itu wanita yang gagah berani dan kuat tapi mengapa dia begitu manja kepada ku?

"haaah wanita memang merepotkan"

tapi ada baiknya walaupun merepotkan dia begitu baik dan lembut, ah apa yang sebenarnya aku fikirkan sih?

hari ini aku dan Tohka akan pergi menuju roma yang tepatnya di sebuah desa dekat pusat gereja yaitu vatikan, kalau di tanya untuk apa manusia setengah iblis dan Naga seperti ku pergi kepusat musuh? jawabanya untuk menjumpai teman lama ku yang berada di desa tersebut dan mengajaknya kedalam tim ku.

"Naruto-kun ayo kita berangkat" ah tohka sudah selesai berkemas ternyata.

"tunggu sebentar Tohka" jawab ku yang mulai merapihkan barang keperluan ku.

"jangan lama-lama pesawat berangkat sebentar lagi tahu"benar juga ya, kami akan ke roma memakai pesawat padahal sih akan lebih cepat dengan lingkaran sihir tetapi aku dan Tohka sepakat untuk tidak memakainya karna kami berniat kesana untuk mengajak teman lama ku dan juga berlibur.

setelah semua beres akupun turun menuju lantai bawah, sesampainya di bawah aku melihat Tohka yang sedang duduk di sofa dan menyeruput tehnya dengan anggun.

"ohayo Tohka-chan" sapa ku karna ini masih sangat pagi

"ohayo ne Naruto-kun kau lama sekali"

"gomen ne Tohka-chan ayo kita berangkat" ajak ku yang menuju pintu dan di ikuti si gadis manis ini hehe.

.

.

NARUTO P.O.V END

.

DI SEBUAH DESA DEKAT MARKAS PUSAT VATIKAN

.

setelah menempuh perjalanan 12 jam yang melelahkan akhirnya Naruto dan Tohka sampai di gerbang masuk sebuah desa terpencil yang tersembunyi di dalam hutan belantara tapi keadaan desa tersebut amat sangat memperihatinkan di lihat dari gerbang yang hancur.

"Naruto-kun kenapa desa ini" tanya Tohka yang melihat gerbang desa yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"entahlah...! terakhir kali aku datang kesini ketika aku masih kecil dan desa ini sangat indah tidak seperti sekarang" jawab Naruto yang memandang keadaan sekitar.

"sebaiknya kita langsung saja menuju ke rumah teman ku agar kita tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini"

"baiklah Naruto-kun" jawab Tohka dan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanannya, dapat di lihat dengan jelas keadaan sekeliling desa ini amat sangat memperihatinkan, puing-puing bertebaran di mana-mana, banyak sisa-sisa pembakaran dan rumah-rumah yang roboh membuat kota ini amat sangat menyeramkan dan terkesan seperti kota mati.

"Tohka tetap bersiaga aku merasakan sesuatu yang akan segera datang"

"ha'i" baru saja Naruto menyuruh Tohkat bersiaga, tiba-tiba muncul balok-balok demonic power yang mengarah kepada mereka dari segala reflek yang bagus Tohka langsung membuat sihir pertahanan berbentuk kubah yang melindungi mereka dari serangat kejutan tersebut.

"Naruto-kun kita di serang " ujar Tohka yang masih mempertahankan pelindungnya yang mulai terkikis karna banyaknya demonic power yang terus-menerus menyerang tanpa henti.

"sial...! Tohka cepat pertebal sihir pertahanan aku akan memakai quarken untuk menghancurkan mereka"

"ha'i" jawab Tohka yang mempertebal sihir petahanannya naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi dan mengepalkannya, tiba-tiba langit yang tadinya tenang terdistorsi atas terkepalnya tangan naruto dan seakan-akan menuruti naruto dari langit yang terdistorsi muncul gelombang energi raksasa yang meledak-ledak dan turun membentur tanah di sertai turunnya tangan Naruto yang terkepal.

[quarken]

BUUUUUUMMMM.

Terjadi ledakan besar di sekitar jatuhnya gelombang energi itu dan menghancurkan separuh area tersebut, setelah ledakan itu benar-benar berhenti mengepulkan asap terlihat banyak mayat penyihir yang telah tewas.

"hebat juga kau anak muda" tiba-tiba di depan Naruto dan Tohka muncul lingkaran sihir besar yang menampakan beberapa sosok manusia.

"cih iblis-iblis sial " ucap Naruto datar.

"BOCAH TENGIL BERANINYA KAU..! Apa kau tidak tahu kami ini iblis tingkat tinggi dari golongan maou lama" bentak seorang pria paruh baya.

"tidak yang dahulu atau yang sekarang kalian tetap saja iblis arogan dan sombong apa kalian fikir aku takut pada kalian hah...! dasar keturunan belzeebub tengil dan tidak berguna"

"dari mana kau tahu..? Cih berani-beraninya kau bocah sialan" ucap salah satu orang tersebut dan mereka menembakan demonic power secara bersamaan kearah Naruto dan Tohka.

DUAAAAAAR

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar di tempat naruto dan Tohka "hahaha mati kau bocah" ucap pria yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"cih dasar tukang pamer apa ini yang kau sebut serangan?" orang-orang yang tadi menyerang Naruto melebarkan matanya karna melihat Naruto yang selamat tanpa luka dan yang lebih membuat mereka syok dari punggung Naruto tumbuh 6 pasang sayap iblis hitam kelam bagaikan langit malam.

"si...SIAPA KAU HAH" Bentak salah satu orang tersebut.

"kaget heh? Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku karna sebenar lagi kalian akan mati" jawab naruto yang menyeringai kejam. Dari tangan Naruto muncul sabit hitam besar dan naruto mengumpulkan demonic power mata sabitnya

[ blade dance art : seconing form moon fang ]

Dengan gerakan horizontal naruto menebaskan sabitnya yang penuh dengan demonic power dan seketika dari sabetan itu terlempar aura tajam penghancur berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna hitam yang melesat sangat cepat ke arah orang-orang tersebut.

BUUUUUUM

Terjadi Ledakan dari serangan Naruto dan melenyapkan semua iblis tersebut.

"Tohka ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ucap Naruto yang mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan bekas pertempurannya, kira-kira 15 menit mereka berjalan menyusuri desa tersebut dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah mension tua yang berada di pinggir hutan.

"wooooy kamito buka pintu" teriak Naruto yang berada di depan gerbang mansion tersebu.

Cleekek(sfx)

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka Naruto dan Tohka memalingkan wajahnya menuju pintu tersebut dan dari balik pintu itu menampakan sesosok wanita cantik bertubuh loly bersurai merah yang menggunakan drees gothic lolyt.

"maaf tuan ada perlu apa anda kemari?" ucap gadis tersebut dengan sopan.

"maaf nona atas kelancangan teman saya"ucap tohka yang menyikut peret Naruto dengan sikutnya dan membuat naruto meringis kesakitan.

"kami ke sini untuk mencari Kazehaya Kamito" lanjut Tohka dengan sopan dan senyum yang menawan.

"mmm kalau begitu silahkan masuk kamito-kun ada di dalam" ajak wanita tersebut, merekapun masuk kedalam mension tersebut dan duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

"silahkan di nikmati" ucap gadis bersurai merah itu yang menyajikan teh hangat kepada Naruto dan Tohka.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

"ada apa lisala-chan siapa yang ingin menemui ku?" ucap seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam mengenakan kemeja putih dan sarung tangan kulit hitam di tangan kirinya. Kepada wanita bersurai merah yang di ketahui sebagai lisala.

"mereka kamito-kun" jawab lisala yang menunjuk Naruto dan Tohka kepada kamito.

TRAAAAANKKKK.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman logam yang beradu dengan keras, ternyata suara itu berasal dari kamito yang hendak menebas kepala Naruto dengan pedang katananya tapi dapat di tahan oleh Tohka yang sudah menggenggam pedang besarnya entah sejak kapan.

" apa yang kau lakukan Kazehaya kamito"tuding tohka yang menatap Kamito dengan tajam dan mengayunkan pedangnya hingga membuat kamito sedikit terpental.

"siapa kalian dan apa perlu kalian aku bisa merasakan aura naga dari mu dan aura seperti lisala dari mu nona" sanggah kamito yang siap dengan mode bertarungnya.

"tenanglah dulu kawan apa kah kau tidak merindukan teman masa kecil mu ini?" jawab Naruto yang tersenyum yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat dan mencoba mengingatnya.

"a..apa benar kau Naruto lucifer"ucap Kamito ragu-ragu.

"ya kawan kau benar...! aku Naruto Lucifer"jawaban Naruto membuat Kamito syok karna teman masa kecil yang di kabarkan tewas dalam insiden pembantaian 10 oktober kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"aku merindukan mu kawan"ucap Kamito yang memeluk Naruto dengan erat,Naruto pun membalas pelukan Kamito.

"hihihi kalian seperti sepasang kekasih saja" ucap Tohka yang tertawa karna kelakuan 2 lelaki tersebut.

"uummm siapa dia Naruto?"

"ah maaf belum mengenalkannya, dia adalah Tohka dan dia..." "istri Naruto-kun" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Tohka dan efek dari itu membuat semua orang syok.

"a..ap..a itu benar Naruto" ucap Kamito yang menatap Naruto tajam.

"bu..bukan dia bukan istriku, tohka apa yang kau katakan hah?" ucap Naruto yang gegalapakan oleh ucapan Tohka.

"hihihi tidak ada maksud apa-apa Naruto-kun! Maaf Kamito-san aku hanya bercanda aku adalah teman Naruato-kun"

"Oh dan Naruto aku punya banyak sekali pertannyaan untuk mu" ucap kamito yang menyeringai 'sepertinya bakal merepotkan'batin Naruto dan merekapun berbincang-bincang dari mulai pembantaian 10 oktober hingga serangan para penyihir dan golongan maou lama saat perjalanan mereka ke desa tersebut.

"Kamito sebenarnya ada 1 hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan kepada mu"ucap Naruto menggantung.

"apa itu kawan?"

"sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak mu bergabung dalam tim ku untuk membalas dendam kepada orang itu" jelas naruto yang membuat Kamito terdiam sejenak.

Beberapa saat kemudian kamito tersenyum kepada Naruto dan berkata "baiklah Kawan aku ikut dengan mu dan aku akan membantu mu membalaskan dendam mu karna kau sudah ku anggap saudara ku dan memang darah kita itu sedarah bukankah begitu Absolute Satan Lucifer?"Naruto tersennyum puas dengan jawaban Kamito.

"kau benar titisan Ren asdhol"ucap Naruto yang mengacungkan tinjunya dan merekapun beradu tinju.

"tapi aku ada satu permintaan"

"apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"aku tidak sendiri princes of grimwer juga iku dengan ku" ucap kamito melirik lisala yang mengangguk malu dan Naruto yang tersenyum simpul dengan ucapan Kamito karna timnya bertambah kuat dengan adanya princes of spirit dan princes of grimwer di tambah Kamito sang raja iblis Ren Asdhol.

Merekapun pergi menuju kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat terkecuali Tohka yang membuntuti Naruto.

"Tohka kenapa kau membuntuti ku terus sih" tanya Naruto yang pasrah karna Tohka memeluknya dari belakang.

"hihi aku takut tidur sendiri Naru aku mau tidur dengan mu saja" jawab Tohka dengan puppy eyes no yang melihat kelakuan Queen nya hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"tapi Tohka kita tidak bol"Naruto melebarkan matanya dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karna Tohka telah membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya.

"Naru aku mohon malam ini saja biar kau menjadi milik ku dan aku menjadi milik mu"ucap Tohka yang melepaskan ciuman singkat tersebut yang meninggalkan benang saliva bening di bibirnya.

"baiklah sayang aku akan menuruti mu malam ini" jawab Naruto yang menggendong Tohka ala brydal style dan membawanya menuju kamar yang sudah di siapkan.

Sesampainya di kamar Naruto langsung membaringkan Tohka di kasur king sizenya dan mengecup bibir ranum nan menggoda bagaikan buah cherry itu dengan perlahan tidak mau kalah Tohkapun membalas ciuman Naruto dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka melepaskan bibirnya masing-masing untuk menghirup oksigen, merasa cukup Naruto memulai start pertama dengan melahap bibir manis gadis itu dengan ganas dan menimbulkan beberapa desahan dari Tohka,

"mmmmhhh" "heeemmmh"

Desahan dari Tohka membuat jantun Naruto seperti di pompa lebih cepat dan menaikan gairah sekualnya.

Tanpa di perintah lengan kiri Naruto meraba bagian tengah Tohka tanpa menyudahi ciumanya dan membuka kemeja tipis yang Tohka kenakan.

"mmhhhh Naruhhhmmm"

5menit kemudian Naruto menyudahi ciuman hot tersebut melepaskan jeratan bibirnya dari bibir manis gadis cantik nan anggun itu. Tohka memandang Narutn dengan tatapan heran atas apa yang Naruto perbuat.

"maaf tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini!"

"kenapa Naru apa aku tidak memuaskan mu?"ucap Tohka dengan pandangan sendu.

"bukan begitu Tohka tapi aku masih belum siap untuk melakukan itu, sungguh aku menginginkan itu tapi aku masih tidak bisa jadi maafkan aku" jawab Naruto yang tertunduk dan duduk membelakangi tohka.

Greeb

Tiba-tiba Tohka memeluk lembut Naruto dari belakang dan menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu peria tampan itu.

"jangan bersedih Naru aku paham apa yang kau ucapkan jadi aku akan menanti mu siap dan akan terus berada di sisi mu hingga kau siap untuk itu!"

mendengar ucapan Tohka membuat Naruto merasa lega dan damai baru kali ini ada yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Setelah sekian lama hatinya terselimuti dendam membara yang merubah keperibadian cerianya menjadi dingin dan kelam.

"arigatou Tohka" jawab Naruto membalas pelukan Tohka serta membaringkat tubuhnya bersama gadis manis yang telah mencairkan hati dingin bagaikan es abadi tersebut.

.

.

Time skip 1 tahun kemudian

Sudah satu tahun berlalu setelah bergabungnya Kazehaya Kamito dan Lisala Restalle kedalam tim Naruto. Dengan berjalannya waktu, merekapun melakukan perjalanan panjang mengunjungi bergai tempat di belahan dunia tidak jarang mereka bertemu musuh-musuh kuat yang membuat mereka kerepotan tapi tetap dengan kerja sama dan ikatan benang merah di hati mereka yang membuat mereka kuat dan memahami satu sama lain.

Mereka bisa menghadapi semua rintangan itu hingga mereka dapat 1 kesimpulan atas perjalan mereka orang yang mereka cari ternyata tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk tetapi mereka hanya dapat mengetahui sampai situ karna sulitnya mengorek informasi dari organisasi yang menamakan diri sebagai khaos brigde.

Khaos brigade adalah sebuah Organisasi kumpulan orang-orang kuat dari berbagai fraksi bukan hanya itu saja dari kabar yang beredar pemimpin mereka adalah uroboros dragon Ophis.

Dragon dengan kekuatan tidak terbatas dan juga menjadi maskot pergantian musim dari berbagi mitologi Uroboros Dragon juga digambar sebagai ular yang memakan buntutnya sendiri sepertinya dirancang oleh bangsa Mesir Kuno sekitar pertengahan millenium kedua sebelum tahun setelah itu,selama dinasti Zhou berkuasa di Cina, naga atau ular yang memakan buntutnya sendiri dua peradaban besar yang terpisah oleh jarak yang luar biasa itu mengembangkan konsep ini secara benar-benar terpisah satu sama lain? entahlah

setelah itu Bangsa Funisia menyerap simbol Ouroboros juga menjadikannya bagian dari budaya mereka. Bangsa ini awalnya menghuni wilayah tepi pantai dari bagian daerah yang sekarang disebut Suriah, di sekeliling laut Mediterania. Melalui hubungan perdagangan, ide-ide mereka tersebar luas.

Setelah itu Bangsa Yunani Kuno juga mengadopsi Ouroboros dan memberinya nama yang kita kenal hari ini sebagai "pemakan buntut".Ejaan alternatifnya termasuk Uroboros dan Oureboros. Ouroboros menjadi siklus alam; kehidupan dari kematian, penciptaan dari kehancuran.

seperti halnya Yin dan Yang adalah simbol yang lebih tua yang berasal dari Cina yang memiliki kemungkinan cikal bakal penciptaan simbol ini. Ada begitu banyak pendapat mengenai asal usul simbol Ouroboros, ada yang mengatakan Ouroboroslah inspirasi untuk Yin dan Yang.

Dalam Alkimia adalah seekor ular, atau terkadang naga, yang pada masa-masa awal sering disebut sebagai cacing. Ia membentuk sebuah lingkaran ketika memakan dirinya sendiri, terus menerus, mendaur ulang, sebuah metafora dari kelahiran dan kematian. Gnostisisme, sebuah bentuk ajaran spiritual yang berpendapat bahwa pengikutnya memiliki pencerahan khusus, mengajarkan bahwa matahari dapat dianggap sebagai seekor naga raksasa yang menggigit ekornya sendiri.

.

.

.  
Time skip 2 bulan kemudian.

.

.  
Naruto dan timnya yang beranggotakan 3orang melanjutkan perjalanan hingga ia tiba di suatu tempat dengan kondisi iklim yang extrim begitu dingin hingga dapat membunuh manusis.

WELCOME TO ALASKA

Sebuah plang selamat datang menjadi pemandangan pertama mereka.

"hn, ada yang aneh!" ucap Naruto berada di posisi paling depan.

"ada apa Naruto-kun"

"aku merasa ada yang tidak beres di sini" barusaja Naruto berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba dari langit muncul portal sihir besar Dengan lambang Naga yang menggigit ekornya.

"semua bersiap yang datang kali ini sangat merepotkan!" ucapan Naruto membuat semua timnya memandang waspada dan merasa bingung pasalnya mereka belum pernah melihat Naruto sesiaga ini dan mulai memancarkan kekuatan naganya. sebenarnya siapa musuh yang mereka hadapi kali ini?

"lama tak jumpa Lucifer Namikaze" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang perlahan-lahan turun dari langit dan menampakan sosoknya yaitu gadis bersurai black shine dengan pakaian drees hitam ke unguan yang mendarat mulus di permukaan salju.

"ya kira-kira sudah 1tahun lebih bukan begitu Uroboros Dragon Ophis?" jawaban naruto membuat semua timnya syok karna gadis yang berada di hadapan mereka adalah Ophis.

"jadi dia orangnya tidak ku sangka sang dewa naga adalah seorang gadis" ucap tohka yang sudah mengeluarkan aura sepiritnya.

"hmmmm jadi kau sudah mengumpulkan tim mu ya Namikaze?"

"ya begitulah tapi untuk apa kau datang kesini Ophis apa kau ingin bertarung lagi dengan ku?" ucap Naruto dengan seringai maniak bertarung dan memancarkan aura naga pekat yang belumpernah dilihat oleh siapapun kecuali Ophis.

"haha jangan terlalu bersemanat anak muda aku kesini karna ingin memberitahu mu sesuatu hal"

"apa itu Ophis"

"yang pertama aku ingin memberi tahu tentang 2 orang yg sangat cocok dengan tujuan mu dan akan sangat berguna di tim mu, pertama adalah queen of fire sepirit dan yang kedua adalah queen of ilusions mereka berdua ada di puncak gunuang himalaya terpenjara oleh es abadi bebaskanlah mereka dan kau tau harus berbuat apa selanjutnya" ucap Ophis menyeringai.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menuju gunung himalaya sekarang juga"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi dari sini untuk mengurus khaos brigade" ucap Ophis yang perlahan-lahan menghilan dimakan udara yang terdistorsi."dan yang kedua bila kita bertemu lagi aku akan menantang mu bertarung dengan kekuatan full hahaha"ophispun hilang tanpa sisa.

"oi Naruto kenapa kau bisa seakrab itu dengan dewa naga cantik itu" tanya kamito dan sukses mendapat sikutan tajam dari lisala.

"hahaha memang dunia ini sangat aneh dan sulit di tebak. Baiklah ayo kita menuju gunung himalaya! Tohka siapkan lubang dimensi agar kita bisa tiba dengan cepat"

"ha'i Naruto-kun" jawab Tohka dan menebaskan pedangnya secara miring hingga membentuk robekan dimensi yang cukup lebar, merekapun pergi dari Alaska menuju himalaya via celah dimensional.

.

.

.

HIMALAYA MOUNTAIN

.

.

Setibanya di gunung himalaya Naruto dan timnya menuju puncak tertinggi gunung tersebut setelah menempuh waktu 3 jam pendakian merekapun tiba di sebuah goa raksasa yang sangat besar dan tampak belum pernah ada yang pernah menginjakan kakinya di area tersebut.

"kamito apa kau sudah menemukan lokasinya?"

"sudah Naruto"

"bagus ayo kita menuju kesana!" perintah Naruto dan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menusuri goa tersebut hingga mereka tiba di bagian paling dalam dan betapa terkejutnya mereka menemukan sebuah kuil kuno ber umur lebih dari puluhan abad di dalam goa tersebut.

"Naruto-kun lihat mungkinkah di ujung altar itu yang Ophis katakan" ucap Lisala yang menunjuk 2 altar di hadapan mereka.

Di atas masing-masing altar tersebut terdapat 1 patung es dengan warna berbeda 1 coklat dan 1 merah. "mmmm mungkin iya ayo kita bebaskan mereka dan segera pulang" jawab Naruto yang maju kedepan dan dengan sihir transfer mengirim 2 patung es tersebut menuju apartermenya di jerman.

"ayo kita juga harus pulang" imbuh Naruto dan merekapun pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada yang mengawasi mereka.

"hoho tampaknya akan lebih menarik cerita dunia ini yang sudah kehilangan tuhan (dalam alkitab) mereka hahaha" ucap seseorang misterius yang sedari tadi mengawasi grak gerik tim Naruto.

APARTERMEN NARUTO

Terlihat tim Naruto yang sedang duduk di sebuah ruangan tepatnya ruang tamu yang berada di dalam apartermen Naruto.

"Naruto-kun persiapan sudah selesai" ucap Tohka yang selesai membuat pelindung kasat mata di ruangan tersebut.

"baiklah aku akan mulai melelehkan es abadi ini kalian menjauhlah dari kedua patung itu"Tim naruto yang menuruti perintahnya langsung mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari efek samping dari pelelehan patung tersebut.

[AMATERASU]

Ucap Naruto menyebutkan skilnya dan entah dari mana api hitam yang amat panas sudah mulai menggerogoti kedua patung es itu hingga perlahan-lahan mulai mencair dan menampakan 2 sosok gadis yang terperangkap dalam patung es tersebut.

"Lisala cepat angkat mereka dan baringkan di kamar" perintah Naruto yang di jawab anggukan dari Lisala. Lisala pun membopong ke 2 gadis tersebut dengan bantuan Tohkam menuju kamar yang sudah di siapkan, meninggalkan Kamito dan Naruto di tempat tersebut.

"Kamito aku ingin berbicara denan mu!"

"apa itu Naruto?"

"sebaiknya kita beri apa nama tim kita?" tanya Naruto yang mulai duduk santai di salah satu sofa.

"terserah kau saja Naruto karna kau adalah bossnya" jawab Kamito tersenyum simpul kepada Naruto.

"baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya dan minggu depan akan aku umumkan kepada semuanya!" dan Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamarnya di ikuti kamito yang menuju kamar Lisala.

.

.

Skip time seminggu kemudian

.

.

Sudah seminggu setelah pembebasan dua gadis yang tersegel dalam es abadi, merekapun merasa berhutang budi dan nyaman telah di bebaskan,di urus dan di kasihi seperti keluarga mereka sendiri, hingga saat kemarin Naruto meminta ke dua gadis yang bernama Kurumi dan Kotori untuk bergabung dalam timnya merekapun dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Naruto.

Di sebuah rumah megah atau mansion yang terletak di dalam hutan berkumpul 6orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tim Naruto.

"baiklah karna semua sudah berkumpul di sini aku akan memberitahukan beberapa hal penting" ucap pemuda berambut pirang a.k.a Naruto yang duduk di sofa paling depan.

"karna tim ini telah terbentuk maka kita harus segera beroperasi dan agar identitas kita tidak terbongkar maka aku sudah menyiapkan ID kalian masing-masing!" Naruto mengambil Nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya pertanda ia akan meneruskan ucapanya.

"untuk Yatogami Tohka ID mu adalah Princes!" ucap Naruto dan menjentikan seketika muncul 6 jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah.

"ha'i Naruto-kun"jawab Tohka dan berjalan mengambil jubahnya

"untuk Kazehaya Kamito ID mu adalah Ren Asbhel!"

"ha'i

"untuk Lisala Restale ID mu adalah Grimwer!

"ha'i

"dan untuk Kotori dan Kurumi ID kalian adalah seperti Nama julukan kalian yaitu Efreet dan nightmere.

"ha'i oni-chan/Naruto-kun" jawab mereka berduda dan mengenakan jubahnya,

"Dan kalian panggil aku dengan ID Absolute Satan" ucap Naruto yang berjalan keluar mansion tersebut di ikuti timnya hingga sampai di balkon outdoor yang memperlihatkan dunia luar dari ketinggian 6 lantai.

"untuk nama tim ini adalah..."ucapan Naruto terhenti sejenak saat dia mengepakan 6 pasang sayap iblis dan di ikuti 5 orang timnya yang juga mengepakan sayapnya masing-masing

AKATSUKI

Ucap Naruto yang terjun bebas dan terbang membelah cakrawala di ikuti semua timnya.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N: huaaaah akhirnya selesai juga maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya yang sangat lama haha soalnya sy abis treveler ke mesir hahaha oke abaikan.

Nah ini adalah chapter terakhir dari special chapter moga kalian puas dengan filler gaje ini hahaha.

Trimakash kepada para senpai dan reader yang sudah review dan memberi saran serta flam yang sangat membuat sy brgairah haha

Oh untuk chapter selanjutnya itu adalah Arc utama dari arc baru ini yang juga merangkul dalam L,N High school DxD jilid 5. Dan di mulainya debut issei dalam tokosatsu Oppai Dragon Hehehe,Maaf kepada reder yang unlog sy blum bisa membalas review kalian.

.

.

Selanjutnya di Naruto Lucifer Namikamze : Revenge The Absolute Satan.

"Kemana kau pergi Naruto-kun"  
sarafal dan akeno

"dia menghilang karna kematian yohino" rias kepada rossweiss

"hahaha odin tua akhirnya aku menemukan mu" loki kepada odin

"ke...kenapa black thunder bisa patah" Naruto kepada Athena.

"serigala itu adalah farnir pemilik taring yang bisa membunuh tuhan jadi jangan sampai kau terkena" azazel kepada tim gremory dan Akatsuki

"kebencian mu yang membuatnya lunak dasar bocah tampaknya kau harus belajar lagi dari awal" Athena kepada Naruto

Sampai jumpa di chapter Ragnarok : Akatsuki VS Dewa jahat loki


	11. Chapter 11 : dark god Loki VS Akatsuki

Sebelumnya di Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge The Absolute Satan.

.

.

.

"untuk nama tim ini adalah..."ucapan Naruto terhenti sejenak saat dia mengepakan 6 pasang sayap iblis dan di ikuti 5 orang timnya yang juga mengepakan sayapnya masing-masing

AKATSUKI

Ucap Naruto yang terjun bebas dan terbang membelah cakrawala di ikuti semua timnya.

.

.

.

NARUTO LUCIFER NAMIKAZE ; REVENGE THE ABSOLUTE SATAN

.

.

Disclimer :Masashi kisimoto and Ishibum

Crosever:Naruto X High school dxd

Rating : M  
Genres : Romance, Adventure,  
fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,Supranatural

Pairings : Naruto.N X Harem.

.

.

ARC 2 : RAGNAROK

Chapter 11 : Dark god Loki VS Akatsuki part 1

.

.

.

.

Issei P.O.V

.

Akademi Kuou sepanjang istirahat siang. Aku tengah menyantap bento dengan  
Matsuda, Motohama, dan Asia.

"Kalau ku ingat ingat, sudah hampir  
piknik sekolah. Kita harus memutuskan  
kelompok kita." Ucap Motohama sambil memakan telur goreng. Oh iya, piknik sekolah sudah dekat. Kami, kelas dua, akan pergi ke Kyoto. Belakangan ini begitu banyak hal terjadi apa lagi dengan rating game minggu lalu aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada Naruto karna kalau tidak ada tim Akatsuki terutama Yoshino-chan yang mengorbankan dirinya mungkin aku tidak akan bisa lagi bersama Asia.

"Hmm,apa kita membuat kelompok dengan 3 atau 4 orang?" Saat aku mengatakan itu,Matsuda mengangguk.

"Oh iya, ternyata tempat dimana kita  
tidur adalah untuk 3-4 orang. Jadi kita  
harus membentuk kelompok dengan kita  
bertiga. Apalagi kita dibenci oleh siswa  
yang lain!"

Jangan katakan itu botak!Aku sangat memahami itu. Setelah musim panas hidup atau mati berakhir, opini tentangku cukup banyak berubah. Meski kami bertiga dibenci oleh gadis gadis lain karena menjadi siswa SMA mesum. Sekolah ini memiliki rasio wanita lebih tinggi, karena hal itulah mereka memiliki opini yang sangat ketat. Aku akrab dengan Asia, Xenovia,Irina, dan Kiryuu. Jadi kami makan bersama seperti ini Tapi tidak dengan gadis lainnya dan juga tim Naruto yang biasanya hadirpun tidak ada.

"Trio mesum. Apa kalian ingin  
berpasangan dengan kelompok kami saat piknik? Itu adalah surga karena akan terdiri dari empat Bishojo tahu?" Gadis yang mengenakan kacamata mengatakan itu.

jangan katakan 'surga' dengan muka mesum begitu! "Yeah, selain kamu mereka adalah trio-bishojo." Matsuda mengatakan itu sambil menganggukan kepalanya kemudian dipukul oleh Kiryuu.  
"Diam! Oke, mari abaikan saja cowok ini. Hyodou, itu Asia, tahu?"

"Ise-san, apa kamu mau berpasangan  
denganku?" Asia bertanya sambil tersenyum. Kalau Asia-chan memintaku seperti  
itu, aku akan dengan senang hati.

"Tentu saja, tentu aku mau!" Peluk! Aku dan Asia melupakan makan siang kami dan berpelukan!

"K-Kalian nampaknya jadi lebih 'dekat' setelah festival olahraga berakhir, kalian berbicara dua puluh empat jam tujuh hari sembari mengirimkan tatapan cinta"Kiryuu mengatakan itu sambil menekan kacamatanya ke atas. Tapi tiba-tiba Asia menundukan kepalannya seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Fufufu. Asia dan aku membagi satu jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Kami selalu bersama, iya kan?" Aku kemudian meminta Asia menyuapiku sosis Vienna sambil berkata  
'Aaah'. Tapi yang mengejutkan ku Asia bukannya menyuapi ku dia malah menjatuhkan bento yang sedang dia pegang dan berlari dengan kencang

"hey kenapa Asia" ucap kiryuu aku Xenovia dan Irina langsung bertatapan dan pergi mengejar Asia. Ini pasti soal minggu lalu. Dia masih terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kalau saja Yoshino-chan tidak menyelamatkannya.

Kami masih berlari mengejar Asia hingga akhirnya tiba di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib.

Brakkk...!

Ku dorong pintu dengan paksa dan ku lihat ada Buchou,Kiba,Koneko-chan,Asia dan Akeno-san. Tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Akeno-san yang sembab dan mata yang merah seperti habis menangis.

"Akeno-san kenapa kau menangis?" tanya ku tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Akeno-san.

"Isse kemari" aku sadar dari fikiran ku oleh panggilan Buchou dan aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"isse kau mau tau bukan kenapa Akeno seperti itu"

"ya buchou"

"baiklah ayo ikuti aku" aku dan buchou berjalan menuju lantai sebelah,

Isse P.O.V end

.

.

Markas Akatsuki

.

.

Terlihat kamito sedang berusaha menenangkan Tohka,Kurumi dan Kotori yang sedang menangis karna meninggalnya Yoshino dan kepergi sang pujaan hati mereka yang tidak lain adalah ketua AKATSUKI yaitu Naruto.

'kalau begini terus aku harus berkata apa kepada Naruto' batin kamito.

Graaap!

Tiba-tiba lisara memeluk Kamito yang terlihat frustasi,"Kamito jangan terlalu memikirkan ini semua mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk sendirian dan menenangkan diri" hibur gadis bersurai merah itu kepada sang wakil Akatsuki.

"ya kau benar!"ucap kamito yang tersenyum simpul kepada Lisara

"kau memang wanita yang selalu mengerti aku! karna itulah aku mencintai mu" lanjut Kamito yang membalas pelukan Lisara.

"aku juga mencintai mu Kamito" jawab lisara yang melepas pelukan kamito dan dia berjalan menuju Tohka,Kurumi, dan Kotori yang tengah melamun di ruang tamu hingga akhirnya lisara membantu mereka menuju kamarnya masing-masing dan menyisakan Kamito.

.

.

.

Disuatu Tempat

.

.

Terlihat dari sudut mana pun bahwa tempat ini adalah kuil tapi tidak untuk seorang pria tampan berambut kuning yang sedang duduk dengan pandangan kosong,mata biru lautnya tampak mati tidak memancarkan sedikitpun kehidupan seolah-olah mengandung kesedihan mendalam yang belum pernah tampak dari sosok periang pria bergaris darah Lucifer Namikaze sekaligus hybrit tersebut.

Naruto masih menyimpan kepedihan yang mendalam, kehilangan sosok seorang gadis yang sangat di sayangi dan sudah di anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri sungguh menghancurkan hatinya hingga berkeping-keping. Kesedihan dan sakit yang sama dengan tragedi 15 tahun yang lalu kini harus ia rasakan lagi seakan terkena dejavu dia masih belum bisa mempercayai kepergian sosok Yoshino untuk selamanya. Andai waktu bisa terulang dia pasti akan memperbaiki semua dari awal tapi takdir berkata lain sekuat apapun Naruto dia tidak akan bisa memutar balik waktu yang berjalan.

'ada cara lain!'

IQ nya sebagai keturunan Namikaze menjawab semua yang dia harapkan dan memberinya cara untuk menggubah semua ini

'ya pasti bisa dengan itu'

Dari otak cerdasnya dia tau bahwa tidak ada cara untuk mengulang waktu tapi dia punya ide! Ide yang sangat gila bahkan melampaui akal sehat. Apa gunanya dia sebagai keturunan Absolute Satan kalau dia tidak bisa menerobos masuk ke alam baka dan menghidupkan kembali yoshino, sungguh ide yang gila kalau harus menerobos alam baka dan mengacaukan systim akhirat yang ada? Dia tidak peduli dengan itu semua walaupun kemungkinan berhasil hanya 1 persen tapi kenapa tidak kalau belum di coba!

"kau masih saja memikirkan Yoshino?" ucap seorang wanita cantik bersurai silver yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"begitulah tapi aku punya satu rencana! walaupun gila!"

"apa itu?" jawab gadis tersebut yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"aku akan mengacaukan dunia roh dan membawa yoshino ke alam dunia lagi!" Naruto menjawab dengan mantap tapi wanita yang berada di sampingnya hanya memandang Naruto bosan.

"dasar bocah bodoh kalau kau mengacaukan systim dunia roh kau akan menghancurkan dunia roh dan itu semua akan membuat dunia ini kacau tahu!" jawab wanita itu santai.

"aku tidak peduli Athena kaa-chan yang penting aku bisa membawa dan menghidupkan lagi yoshino" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang cukup tinggi dan

PLAAAAAK

Wanita yang di sebut Athena menampar Naruto dengan keras. Nampak dari sudut bibir Naruto mengeluarkan darah segar.

"jangan bertindak bodoh bocah aku tahu dengan kekuatan full mu kau bisa menghancurkan 3 alam tapi dengan kau mengacaukan systim alam akhirat, bukan hanya hades yang akan memburu mu kau juga akan menjadi target semua fraksi bahkan kami dewa-dewi dari gunung olympus juga akan memburu mu"

Mendengar ucapan Athena membuat Naruto terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia sudah putus asa dengan kepergian Yoshino!

"aku tidak peduli walaupun seluruh alam memburuku aku akan tetap melaksanakan rencana ini!"

"sudah ku katakan jangan bertindak bodoh kalau kau melakukan semua ini kau sama saja menyulut perang besar bahkan melebihi great war dan Ragnarok Kau tahu? Dan pada akhirnya kau akan mati dan tim mu juga mati apa kau tidak peduli dengan tim mu?" jawab Athena tegas dan berwibawa.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan menundukan kepalanya eksfresi wajahnya tidak bisa terlihat tertutup oleh poni rambut yang mulai memanjang." aku tahu tapi aku tidak bisa hanya begini! Aku memang bodoh kalau saja aku tidak terovsesi dendam ini mungkin yoshino tidak akan mati dan sudah bahagia"lirih Naruto,perlahan dari matanya mengalir cairan bening penuh kesedihan.

Greeb.!

Naruto mendongakan wajahnya dia melihat siapa yang memeluknya dan dan tampak Athena sedang mengelus lembut rambutnya" sudahlah ini semua adalah takdir kau tidak perlu menyesalinya dan kalau saja kau tidak membalas dendam mu kau tidak akan bisa membersihkan Nama besar Absolute Satan"ucap athena yang masih mengelus surai emas sang ketua Akatsuki.

"tapi ada jalan lain kalau kau mau menghidupkan Yoshino!"lanjtut Athena

"apa itu kaa-chan"jawab Naruto semangat dan menghapus air matanya!

"ayo ikuti aku kalau kau mau tahu" dan merekapun menghilang meninggalkan tempat itu seperti terbawa aingin malam.

.

.

.

Mansion Hyoudo

.

.

Sudah sejak pertama liburan musim panas, rumah isse yang tadinya sederhana di rekonstruksi oleh lord Gremory menjadi Mansion megah dengan lantai 3 tingkat dan 2 lantai bawah tanah dan tidak hanya itu mulai dari pertemuan 3 fraksi kehidupan hyoudo isse berubah 180drajat karna di kelilingi oleh para Bishojou-sama yang tinggal di rumahnya.

Hari ini di ruangan V.I.V kediaman isse telah berkumpul kelompok Gremory, Azazel, baraqiel dan sang kakek dewa tua Odin serta pengawalnya gadis cantik bersurai violet bernama Rossweis.

"hey Azazel boy kemana si bocah kuning itu dan timnya?" tanya Odin yang mengelus-elus janggutnya!

"aku tidak tahu dimana Naruto tapi kalau timnya mereka sedang dalam perjalanan" ucapan Azazel terbukti dari hadapan mereka muncul lingkaran khas Akatsuki dan tidak ketinggalan pula kobaran Api hitam yang menandai kedatangan mereka!

"maaf kami terlambat" ucap kamito yang mewakili Akatsuki.

"silahkan duduk Kamito dan yang lain" sambut Rias dan semua member Akatsuki langsung duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

"baiklah karna semua sudah berkumpul aku akan menjelaskan maksud kedatangan ku lagi ke jepang. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengan Dewa dari mitologi jepang dan merundingkan kerjasama diantara Dewa Nors dan Jepang"jelas Odin dengan santai tapi berkharisma.

"Jadi maksud anda ke sini untuk menjalin hubungan diplodmatik dengan dewa-dewa Jepang? Apakah tindakan ini tidak akan menimbulkan Kontroversi dari kedua belah pihak?" tukas Azazel.

"tidak! Aza-boy aku sudah tau watak Dewa mitologi Jepang mereka semua berfikir dengan logis dan terbuka kepada siapa saja" jawab Odin dan di setujui oleh tim Akatsuki pasalnya mereka sudah pernah beberapa kali melawan dewa jepang dan seperti yang Odin ucapkan mereka memang berfikiran logis dan universal.

"maaf Odin-sama bagaimana dengan dewa Norse bukankah mereka selalu keras kepala dan tertutup apa lagi dengan adanya hubungan Diplomatik ini apakah rencana ini tidak akan menimbulkan Kontroversi antara anda dan dewa norse lainnya?" kini giliran Kamito angkat suara dan mendapatkan anggukan dari semua orang sebelum mereka semua menatap kembali Odin.

"pertanyaan cerdas nak seperti yang di harapkan dari titisan raja iblis Ren Ashdol!" puji Odin

"dan untuk itu aku sudah membereskannya. yah walaupun tadinya banyak ya kontra dengan opini ku tapi pada akhirnya para orang keras kepala itu bersedia dengan keputusan ku dan di sinilah mengapa aku meminta kalian sebagai pengawal ku!" jelas Odin panjang lebar tapi bisa di lihat dari raut wajah beberapa orang yang tampak heran dengan ucapa terakhir odin.

"jadi begitu! Tapi apa maksud mu dengan 'pengawal' " tanya azazel.

"baiklah sebenarnya ada beberapa dewa yang masih bersikeras dengan menolak opini ku terutama saudara angkat ku Loki. Maka dari itu aku ingin kalian Akatsuki dan kelompok Gremory untuk mengawal ku takut-takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan!"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku mengizinkan kelompok Gremory untuk mengawal mu tapi bagaimana dengan Akatsuki? Ketua mereka sedang tidak ada makannya aku tidak bisa mengonfirmasi mereka" jelas Azazel yang mengalihkam tatapannya kepada Kamito.

"kalau saja ada Naruto maka dia akan langsung setuju dengan ini oleh karna itu aku juga akan setuju dengan Odin-sama karna aku yang di percaya sebagai wakil ketua Akatsuki."jawab Kamito dan membuat semua Orang tersenyum.

"bagus baiklah kalau begitu kita akan berangkat jam 9 malam kutunggu kalian di kuoh akademi!" ucap Odin yang pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Rossweis sendirian.

"dasar tua bangka bau tanah! Seenaknya saja meninggalkan ku" ucap Rossweis yang marah-marah dan membuat semua Orang sweedrop!

.

.

.

.

Akademi kuoh pukul 22:00.

.

Terlihat beberapa orang yang berada di kuoh akademi mereka adalah kelompok Gremory,Azazel, dan tim Akatsuki

"sensei dimana Odin tua itu?"tanya Isse yang mula kesal karna mereka telah menunggu Odin sejak 1 jam tadi.

"entahlah Isse kakek tua itu memang merepotkan!" jawab Azazel.

Setelah beberap menit akhirnya yang di tunggu-tunggu tiba dengan kereta kuda yang mendarat mulus di lapangan olahraga akademi kuoh.

"maaf menunggu lama sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Odin yang duduk manis bersandar dalam kereta,dan di jawab anggukan oleh semua orang.

Merekapun pergi menuju tempat pertemuan di gunung fuji tempat berkumpulnya dewa-dewi dari mitologi jepang dengan formasi Azazel dan Rias terbang di depan kereta kuda, xenovia,Irina dan Kurumi terbang di sisi kiri kereta, Tohka,Lisara dan Kotori di sisi kanan kereta dan Kamito,Kiba, Akeno dan Rossweiss di bagian belakang sedangkan Sang Sekiryuute dan Asia serta Odin berada di dalam kereta.

Sudah sekitar 30menit mereka terbang di temani hembusan angin malam yang sejuk dan pancaran cahaya sang rembulan yang menambah kesan teduh dalam perjalan mereka hingga semua orang yang menjalani misi tersebut merasa tenang dan hanya ada satu fikiran dari mereka 'misi ini pasti berhasil dengan damai'.

Tapi takdir berkata lain tinggal seperempat dari perjalanan mereka tiba-tiba aura yang mencekam menghambur memenuhi udara sekitar dan mengubah malam sunyi nan tentram itu menjadi mistis dan menyeramkan.

Tiba-tiba ringkikan kuda yang sedari tadi tenang terdengar menggema di malam itu memberi isyarat bahwa ada suatu bahayang yang mendekati mereka.

Perlahan-lahan langit di hadapan mereka terbang terdistorsi dan akhirnya menampakan sesosok pria dewasa yang mengenakan baju zirah kebanggaan Norse dan 2 dengan tanduk yang panjang dari pria itu membuat tampangnya terlihat garang. Dengan Otomatis Kamito Azazel sebagai komando dalam misi ini berhenti.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mu dewa ketua Odin!" ucap pria tersebut yang memasang seringai kejamnya di tambah suara yang mengimidasi.

"KAU"ucap Azazel syok melihat pria di hadapannya.

"hohoho tidak ku sangka akan bertemu dengan mu di sini sang gubernur Malaikat jatuh Azazel" ucap orang itu dengan nada meremeh.

"untuk apa kau kesini Loki" ucap dewa Odin yang sudah turun dari kereta kuda.

Semua yang berada di sana menatap tidak percaya pasalnya yang berada di hadapan mereka dan akan menjadi musuh mereka adalah Dewa jahat Loki.

Loki atau Loke adalah seorang dewa dalam Mitologi Norse Dia  
berasal dari keturunan Jotun yang suka mangacau dan membuat tipu muslihat. Oleh karena itulah, dia diberi julukan sebagai 'Si pencari masalah' Seorang yang memiliki prioritas api, perubahan bentuk,tipuan, dan kecerdasan dia adalah Anak dari raksasa Fárbautia (Penyerang-Kejam)dan Laufey(Pulau Pohon) atau Nal Saudara dari Byleist dan Helblindi, serta saudara angkat dari dewa Odin ini, sangat leluasa berbaur dengan para dewa, sebelum dewa Odin  
mengangkatnya menjadi saudara. Menikah dengan Sigyn, ayah dari Narfi  
(Narvi) dan Vali (Vali anak Odin dan Rin). Melalui raksasa Angerboda (Pembawa Penderitaan), Loki menjadi ayah  
dari Hel (Dewi Kematian) Jörmungand(sang Ular Misgard), dan Fenrir (si Serigala raksasa).

Loki juga menjadi ibu dari Sleipnir melalui kuda jantan Svadilfari. Dikisahkan, bahwa  
suatu ketika Loki mengubah dirinya menjadi kuda betina untuk menjauhkan Svadilfari dari pemiliknya, raksasa Hrimthurs, untuk mencegah sang raksasa menyelesaikan pembangunan Asgard. Menurut mitologi, Loki sebenarnya bukanlah seorang Dewa. Dia tidak dianggap masuk ke dalam golongan Æsir (dewa-dewi  
tinggi) ataupun golongan Vanir (dewa-dewi kecil), karena dia berasal dari golongan Jotun (para raksasa). Namun, oleh karena dia memiliki kedekatan dengan Odin,maka akhirnya dia pun dianggap golongan Æsir.

"Tujuan ku adalah untuk membunuh mu Odin, aku muak dengan opini tentang kerja sama dengan dewa-dewa dari mitologi lain!" ucap Loki yang memasang seringai kejam.

"yare yare tenanglah Loki perbuatan mu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kau tahu? cara berfikir mu itu yang kolot" ucap Azazel yang mengangkat tombak cahayanya menghadap Loki.

"hahaha Azazel jangan kau kira dengan kekuatan mu kau bisa menang dari ku? Aku adalah dewa dan tidak mungkin ada yang mampu mengalahkan ku" ucap Loki

Loki menyibakan jubahnya dan dari bayangan loki tiba-tiba udara terdistorsi dan menampakan seekor anjing bukan..! Tapi serigala raksasa berbulu perak dengan tinggi kira-kira 10 meter, serigala tersebut menatap semua orang dengan mata hitam kelam yang tampak tidak memiliki emosi dan amat sangt dingin membuat penampilan serigala tersebut semakin menyeramkan.

Aauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...!

Serigala raksasa itu mengaum dengan keras serta menghadap bulan purnama, auman itu membuat malam yang tadinya tentram menjadi mencekam membuat semua orang merinding hanya dengan mendengarkan auman serigala tersebut.

"serigala apa itu" ucap isse yang merinding ketakutan.

"semua jangan sampai kalian terkena cakar dan taring monster itu kalau tidak kalian akan mati" ucap Azazel yang sudah masuk dalam mode balance breakernya.

"hahahaha aku perkenalkan pada kalian anak pertama ku dia adalah fanrir.! Taringnya bisa membunuh tuhan dengan mudah apa lagi kalian" ucap loki dengan nada arogan.

Syuuuut

Dengan kecepatan yang gila tiba-tiba fanrir berlari menuju isse tapi untung dia sudah dalam bentuk balance breakernya dan terbungkus armor merah khas naga langit

Guaaah

Tapi sayang walaupun dalam armor merah kebanggaanya fanrir dengan mudah mencakar tubuh issei dan membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar tapi untung hanya menghancurkan armor dan mengoyak perut bagian luar karna kamito dengan kecepatanya menarik isse di detik-detik terakhir.

"hahaha tidak ku sangka kau bisa selamat sekiryuute" ucap loki

"sialan kau loki " ucap rias yang menembakan power of destrucion dalam jumlah besar kepada loki.

Boooom

Terdengar suara ledakan dari arah serangan Rias dan mengepulkan asap putih tapi syok setengah mati karna serangan andalanya tidak berpengruh sama sekali pada loki

Sungguh dewa memang kuat ucap semua orang yang menatap serangan rias tidak berpengaruh.

"Sudah ku bilang kalian tidak akan mampu menglahkan ku" ucap loki menyeringai, dari tangan kirinya memancar api merah menyala dangan intensitas yang gila dan dia melemparkan serangan sihir api perdananya kepada memua orang

DUUUAAAAARRRRRRRRR

Terdengar ledakan besar yang terjadi karna serangan Loki tapi untungnya Kotori dan Lisara sudah melindungi semua orang dengan sihir api pertahananya karna cuma mereka berdua yang menguasai sihir api.

"hahaha menarik ini akan menarik api melawan api heh? ini mebuat ku bahagia hahah" ucap loki yang tertawa ala pesikopat karna mendapat mangsa yang sebanding dengan sihir apinya.

.

.

.

KUIL ATHENA

.

.

DEG

DEG

"pe-perasaan apa ini" gumam Naruto,dia merasakan suatu tekanan yang amat sesak di hatinya kawatir,risah,gundah dan takut menyelimuti hatinya tentang sesuatu yang terjadi pada timnya dan Akeno.

DEG

Untuk kesekian kalinya dia merasakan hal yang sama sungguh ini membuatnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya tercekat dan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelisnya membuat pemuda berdarah Namikaze itu makin tidak enak.

"ada apa dengan mu Naruto" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menuju sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Dan dia menemukan Athena berjalan santai menujunya.

"aku tidak baik-baik saja kaa-chan"ucap Naruto berbohong.

"Jangan bohong pada kaa-chan Naruto"tapi semua itu sia-sia sang dewi kebijaksanaan mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada anak angkatnya itu.

"aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak enak kaa-chan"

"mmm apakah ini?" jawab Athena yang menyodorkan sebuah cermin besar.

DEG

Rasa itu datang lagi saat dugaannya benar terlihat dari cermin yang di bawa Athena tadi Akatsuki dan yang lain sedang bertarung melawan dewa jahat loki yang Naruto ketahui dari

"kaa-chan kirim aku kepada mereka aku harus menolongnya" ucap naruto mantap.

"jangan gegabag dulu musuh mereka adalah loki jadi dia tidak akan mati dengan kekuatan mu"

"tapi kaa-chan aku harus membantu mereka"

"kalau kau membantu mereka sekarang kau dan yang lain juga akan terbunuh!"

"Tidak kaa-cha"ucapan Naruto terpotong karna Athena telah memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"dengarkan aku jika kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka tetaplah di sini dan aku akan membantu mu lagi pula mereka itu hebat dan tidak akan mati semudah itu" ucap Athena yang menenangkan Naruto hingg dia merasa nyaman.

"pakai ini kalau kau mau membunuhnya!" ucapan Athena membuat Naruto heran.

Zrazzz

Tiba-tiba di tengah kuil itu menancap sesuatu dengan aliran listrik yang membungkusnya.

"Apa itu kaa-chan"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"itu adalah Blade of Olympus" ucap Athena mencabut pedang biru berpercikan listrik itu dan memberikan kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

WITE LOKI

.

.

Terlihat semua Orang yang berada di medan pertempuran terengah-engah melawan Loki apa lagi fanrir yang bertambah ganas dan berhasil mengoyak armor biru yang Kamito gunakan.

"Akeno-san awaaaaaas" teriak isse yang terluka cukup parah karna terkena serangan pembuka fanrir.

[half dimentions]

Terdengar suara mekanik dari arah atas dan membuat pergerakan fanrir terkunci karna terjepit Oleh dimensi yang di bengkokan oleh sosok pria yang lain dan bukan adalah vali.

Sraaas...!

Dengan mudah fanrir merobek dimensi yang menguncinxa dan dia kembali kepada sang tuannya" hoho apa ini? Ternyata hakuryuuko juga heh?" ucap Loki.

semua memandang kedatangan sang hakuryuuko dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda pasalnya untuk apa dia datang jauh-jauh ke sini kalau tidak untuk bertarung dengan sekiryuutei?.Vali mendarat di hadapan Loki dan mengacungkan seringai maniaknya kepada Loki

"haha sungguh menyenangkan kedatangan ku yang semula hanya ingin membunuh odin tapi tidak di sangka-sangka kedua naga langit juga ada di sini! baiklah aku juga akan membunuh kalian semua"

"heh jangan terlalu senang dan sombong loki kau kira kau bisa membunuh ku dengan mudah?" ucap vali yang sudah menaikan aura iblisnya dengan pesat.

"hahaha baiklah untuk saat ini aku akan mundur dulu tapi kalau waktunya tiba nanti saat pertemuan selanjutnya aku pastikan kalian akan mati" ucap Loki yang mulai terbang dan memasuki lubang dimensi tapi.

DUAAAAAAAARRRR

Tiba-tiba tubuh loki tersambar halilintar biru membuat dia jatuh menghantam semua orang syok karna tiba-tiba ada serangan kejutan yang bisa membuat loki jatuh. Bisa di lihat dengan jelas separuh jubahnya hancur terkena serangan itu.

"SIAL SIAPA KAU"bentak loki yang melihat sesosok pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah terbang degan sepasang sayap naga pedang biru yang teraliri listrik.

"Na-naruto-kun" ucap Akeno yang pertama tersadar dari syoknya dan melihat sosok pria yang amat dia sayangi,Mendarat di hadapannya

"maaf semua! Aku terlambat" ucap Naruto Monoton dan wajah stoic. Serta mengacungkan pedang barunya menantang Loki.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N : huaaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga maaf atas keterlambatannya karna saya frustasi mendengar kabar tentang SOPA dari salah satu Author-senpai yang juga mensuport fic gaze saya ini.

Kalau memang SOPA itu terlaksana brarti chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir dari saya wuaaaaaaa#nangis gaze semoga Keputusan SOPA itu gx jadi deh dan smoga vote udah ampe 100k .

.

.

Selanjutnya di Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge The Absolute Satan

.  
"Sial kau Namikaze" loki pada Naruto

"jadi itu bentuk pedang legendaris blade of olympus" Azazel pada semua orang.

"kau takan mampu membunuh ku" loki lari dari medan pertempura.

"sial dia menghancurkan the black thunder" Naruto pada Fanrir.

Terimakasih kepada para senpai dan reder yang memdukung fic sy ini dan maaf kalau ada bnyak salah penulisan.

Sampai jumpa di chapter : Terbentuknya tim penyerbu dan bangkitnya sang campione


	12. Chapter 12 : kebangkitan sang champion

Sebelumnya di Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge The Absolute Satan.

.

.

"hahaha baiklah untuk saat ini aku akan mundur dulu tapi kalau waktunya tiba nanti saat pertemuan selanjutnya aku pastikan kalian akan mati hahaha" ucap Loki yang mulai terbang dan memasuki lubang dimensi tapi.

DUAAAAAAAARRRR

Tiba-tiba tubuh loki tersambar halilintar biru membuat dia jatuh menghantam tanah. semua orang syok karna tiba-tiba ada serangan kejutan yang bisa membuat loki jatuh. Bisa di lihat dengan jelas separuh jubahnya hancur terkena serangan itu.

"SIAL SIAPA KAU"bentak loki yang melihat sesosok pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah terbang degan sepasang sayap naga pedang biru yang teraliri listrik.

"Na-naruto-kun" ucap Akeno yang pertama tersadar dari syoknya dan melihat sosok pria yang amat dia sayangi,Mendarat di hadapannya

"maaf semua! Aku terlambat" ucap Naruto Monoton dan wajah mengacungkan pedang barunya  
menantang Loki.

.

.

Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of The Absolute Satan

.

.

.

.  
Disclimer :Masashi kisimoto and Ishibum

Crosever:Naruto X High school dxd

Rating : M

Genres : Romance,Adventure,  
fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,Supranatural

Pairings : Naruto.N X Harem.

.

.

.

ARC 2 : RAGNAROK  
Chapter 12 : Terbentuknya tim penyerbu dan bangkitnya sang campione.

.

.

Di suatu tempat.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan dengan memberi Naruto blade of Olympus, kau tahu apa resikonya?" ucap sesosok pria paruh baya yang terlihat gagah dan berkarisma.

"aku tahu semua itu tapi aku punya rencana lain untuk anak angkat ku, Jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur Kakek tua"

"haaaah terserah kau saja aku cuma mengingatkan mu dengan konsekuensinya" ucap pria itu dengan menghela nafas berat dan menghilang meninggalkan seberkas petir biru.

.

.

With Naruto.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau bocah tengil!" ucap loki dan dapat di lihat luka yang di terimanya dari serangan Naruto mulai meregenerasi walau tidak secepat sebelumnya.

"Aku adalah Naruto lucifer namikaze dan aku keturunan Absolute satan lucifer terakhir salam kenal Dewa jahat Loki" jawab Naruto datar dan memancarkan aura membunuh yang pekat.

"hahaha oh tidak ku sangka akan bertemu kau di sini nama mu sudah terkenal di antara para dewa bocah tapi hari ini kau akan tamat karna berani membuat ku marah hyaaaaaah" Loki memancarkan aura yang gila membuat tanah yang dia pijak bergetar dan akhirnya remuk.

"cih jangan sombong kau Loki orang yang mengaku-ngaku dewa tidak pantas hidup terlebih lagi kau melukai kekasih ku dan teman-teman ku. Aku akan menghabisi mu dengan Blade of Olympus" ucap Naruto dengan nada serkatis menyebut nama pedangnya dan mendapat respon syok dari beberapa orang.

"jadi itu bentuk pedang legendaris blade of Olympus" gumam Azazel tapi bisa di dengar oleh semua orang.

"sensei apa itu blade of olympus" tanya isse dengan nada inocent dan watados (wajah tanpa dosa hehe).

Gubraaak! Pertannyaan isee membuat Loki dan Naruto jatuh dan membuat yang lain sweedropt.

"ya ampun isse sempat-sempatnya kau bercanda di suasana segenting ini!" ucap Azazel.

"Blade of Olympus adalah salah satu pedang legendaris dan milik sang raja dewa zeus di kabarkan bahwa pedang itu bisa menimbulkan bencana besar kalau berada di tangan yang salah" jelas Kamito panjang lebar.

Isse mengangguk dan ber'oh'ria mendengar penjelasan Kamito. (Back to fight)

"sial kau Namikaze kenapa selalu makhluk dari fraksi mu yang memiliki benda seperti itu tapi aku tidak akan takut karna aku adalah dewa hahaha"

" sombong" ucap Naruto yang menghilang meninggalkan percikan api hitam.

Syuuut

Traaaank

Tepat setelah munculnya Naruto di hadapan Loki dan berniat menebas loki dengan pedangnya tiba-tiba fanrir memblok serangan Naruto dengan cakar yang mampu membunuh Dewa.

"hahaha bagus anak ku serang dia dan hancurkan dia" perintah loki yang menunjuk Naruto.

Syuut

Trang

Trang

Terdengar dentuman logam yang memekikan telinga dari kedua makhluk selevel dewa tersebut.

Mereka beradu serangan tiap kali Naruto menebas fanrir selalu menahan dengan cakar bajanya begitu pula beradu kekuatan dalam kecepatan cahaya bisa terlihat dengan jelas dalam gerakan slow motion tidak ada dari mereka yang mau menyerah.

Trank

Trank

Kraaak

Zrazzsss

"sial dia mematahkan black thunder"ucap Naruto yang berhasil menebas kepala fanrir hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tapi dengan bayaran setimpal sabit kesayangannya harus patah karna menahan kuatnya taring sang monster yang mampu membunuh dengan mudah sekalipun itu dewa.

"SIAAAAAAL KAU NAMIKAZE" ucap Loki yang melesat menghantam Naruto dengan tinju yang terlapisi api emas menyala.

Brakk

Naruto terkena Bogem loki dengan telak karna kurang waspada. Dia masih syok karna salah satu senjata andalannya hancur.

"si-al ternyata tidak semudah yang kubayangkan" ucap Naruto yang menyeka darah dari sudut sigap Naruto memutar pegangan pedangnya terbalik menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Syuut

Zraaaaas

"Argaaaaaaa"pekik loki saat Naruto memotong tangan kirinya.

"SIALAN KAU!" Ucap Loki diapun menaikan auranya tiba-tiba tubuhnya terselimuti api emas tanya bersiap mengeluarkan serangan andalannya.

Tidak mau kalah Naruto menguatkan genggamannya membuat posisi kaki kiri agak di tekuk maju kedepan bersiap menjejak tanah dan kaki kanan kebelakang untuk memulai manuvernya.

[Athena special techniques: blue lightning dance]

[meteor shower of gold flame]

ucap Naruto dan Loki menyebutkan nama skillnya,kedua serangan itu menimbulkan cahaya yang menyilaukan dan

DUUUAAAAR  
BUUUUUUUM

Terjadi guncangan hebat dan ledakan semi atom yang menghancurkan area sekitar semua hancur lebur tanpa sisa, menimbulkan kawah raksasa yang dalam dan mengepulkan asap debu yang membuncal hingga angkasa.

NARUTO!

Teriak semua orang yang berlarian menuju kawah besar bekas terjadinya benturan meteor api dan halilintar biru pemusnah tersebut.

Syuuut

Tap tap

Sebelum semua orang sampai di pinggir kawah Naruto sudah melompat dan berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka sembari menggantungkan pedangnya ke punggung.

'hah...hah...hah..! sial pedang ini menguras banyak sekali energi ku walaupun aku sudah menetralkannya dengan kekuatan iblis ku' batin Naruto yang bernafas terengah-engah

"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja? Kulihat tidak biasannya kau kelelahan seperti ini" tanya Azazel dengan nada cemas.

" baik-baik saja Azazel" jawab Naruto datar dan wajah stoicnya.

"ya ampun kawan! Ada apa dengan mu sifat mu masih saja dingin!" tegur kamito yang berusaha memegang bahu Naruto tapi baru beberapa senti Naruto menepis tangan Kamito dengan paksa.

"bukan urusan mu!" jawab Naruto datar dan memandang tajam Kamito membuat siapa saja yang menatap matanya langsung meringding di buatnya karna mata Naruto sudah tidak biru lagi melainkan merah berpupil vertikal.

Duuuuaaaar!

Terdengar suara ledakan dari kawah tadi."SIALAN KAU NAMIKAZE AKU AKAN MEMBALAS MU DI KESEMPATAN SELANJUTNYA DAN ODIN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN RENCANA MU HAHAHA" terdengar suara Loki menggelegar di langit malam.

"cih ternyata dia belum mati" dengus Naruto.

"Naruto-kun aku merindukan mu" ujar Akeno yang berlari hendak memeluk Naruto tapi sebelum gadis cantik berOppai besar itu bisa memeluk pujaan hatinya. Dengan tanpa basa-basi Naruto sudah lenyap meninggalkan seberkas percikan api hitam.

Buuuk

Akeno terduduk di tanah dan mengangis sejadinya. Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa sifat asli sang pujaan hati begitu dingin! kejam sangat kejam orang yang benar-benar dia sayangi membiarkan di terjatuh hanya untuk memeluk udara hampa yang berapa detik lalu terisi oleh sosok pria yang sangat ia rindukan.

Sakit Akeno merasa sakit di dadanya baru pertama kali dia merasa sesakit ini bagaikan di hujani ribuan...bukan! tapi jutaan tombak cahaya tepat di jantungnya.

Puk!

"sabarlah Akeno-senpai dia pasti kembali! Dan sifat dinginnya hanya akan berlangsung sementara waktu. Jadi bangunlah! masih ada kami dan kelompok mu yang akan menyokong mu dari segala arah" ucap Tohka yang memahami perasaan Akeno karna dia merasa apa yang Akeno rasakan.

Perlahan Akeno bangkit dari tanah dan menatap semua orang tersenyum hangat kepadanya yang otomatis mendamaikan hatinya yang kacau."Arigatou minna"ucap akeno yang berjalan menuju semua orang dengan bantuan Tohka.

'Naru ada apa dengan mu sebenarnya' batin Tohka dan mereka semuapun pulang menuju kediama isse unutuk beristirahat dan mennyusun rencana untuk keberhasilan misi diplomatis sang ketua dewa Norse Odin.

.

.

.

DI SUATU TEMPAT

.

.

Terlihat sesosok pemuda pirang yang terduduk di suatu ruangan, pemuda itu termenung menundukan wajahnya yang tertutup poni rambut pirang yang panjang dan menutupi expresinya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku sangat bodoh?' batin pemuda itu yang meratapi kebodohanya andai saja dia tidak mementingkan emosi dan egonya! dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan gadis yang sangat menyayanginya dan dia sayangi terjaduh untuk memeluknya.

'kau terlalu egois Naruto bodoh bodoh bodoh'

Dalam lubuk hati kecilnya dia begitu ingin memeluk gadis itu dan kembali di sisi timnya. tapi egonya berkata tidak entah apa yang ia inginkan opsesinya untuk membunuh semakin pesat bagaikan psikopat yang merasa sangat dahaga terhadap darah.

'Jangan-jangan pedang ini yang membuatku jadi haus berperang dan darah'

Otak cerdasnya menarik suatu kesimpulan dengan sifat yang amat janggal ini. Naruto mencabut pedang barunya dari punggung dan menancapkan kelantai.

'Harus kucoba dengan ini'

Batinya dalam hati lalu dia memasang sikap bersila dan menempelkan kedua tangannya dengan formasi ibu jari di angkat keatas dan sisa-sisa jarinya saling terhubung. Naruto mengambil sikap bermetitasi untuk merasakan aura di sekitarnya.

Senjutsu adalah energi alam yang berada di luar tubuh hingga akhirnya terkumpul di dalam tubuh tapi untuk mendapatkan energi ini diharuskan konsentrasi yang tinggi untuk menstabilkan antara volume energi alam, energi jiwa dan energi tubuh hingga tercipta suatu kestabilan antara ketiga energi tersebut dan menjadi senjutsu.

walaupun hanya beberapa minggu Naruto mempelajari jurus energi alam itu dari mendiang ibunya saat kecil tapi dia mampu munguasainya 50 persen dan hannya untuk bisa dia gunakan untuk merasakan aura positif,negatif maupun yin dan yang.

"sungguh gila aura kegelapan pedang ini!" ucap Naruto yang sudah menonaktivkan senjutsunya.

"tapi aku harus bisa mengontrolnya hanya dengan ini aku bisa mengalahkan Loki" naruto lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah ranjang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi dan membiarkan rasa kantuk menyergap indra pengelihatannya hingga dia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Naruto dream

.

.

Naruto!

Aku mendengar suara berat yang amat aku kenali memanggil ku tapi aku tidak menemukan siapa pun di tempat ini! Entah aku berada di mana aku belum pernah datang ketempat ini.

Bisa di lihat ini adalah sebuah kastil tua dengan ukuran yang sangat besar sebenarnya siapa yang menghuni tempat sebesar ini. Merasa penasaran aku berjalan menusuri tempat ini sungguh sangat menakjubkan tempat ini sangat luas dan besar.

Naruto!

Suara itu lagi sebenarnya siapa yang memanggilku." siapa yang memanggilku" ujar ku berharap ada yang menjawab pertannyaan ku.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga aku sudah lama menunggu mu" aku memalikan wajah ku tepat ke arah suara itu.

"Black thunder itukah kau" ucapku saat mengetahui suara berat yang memanggilku adalah Naga besar bersayap 4 berwarna hitam kelam yang ku tahu adalah parner ku yang patah oleh monster serigala fanrir.

"Benar nak sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa"

"ya begitulah tapi aku sempat tidak percaya bahwa itu kau bukanya kau sudah patah"

"hahaha apa kau fikir aku akan musnah heh? Aku tidak akan mati hanya karna serigala sialan itu nak! Tapi malah sebaliknya aku harus berterimakasih kepadanya karna telah menghancurkan segel ku dan mengembalikan kekuatan ku!"

"Jadi begitu! Lalu ada apa kau memanggil ku kesini partner" ujar ku to the point.

"ah aku hampir lupa baiklah sebelumnya karna bentuk sabit ku sudah hancur dan tidak akan ada gunanya kalau kau menempa ulang sabit itu"

"Lalu" ujar ku santai.

"aku akan memberi semua kekuatan ku pada mu!"

"cukup black aku sudah tidak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga lagi jadi urungkan niat mu" jawab ku karna dia berkata akan memberi semua kekuatanya pada ku berarti dia akan melakukan pengekstrakan dengan ku dan itu artinya dia akan mati.

"tidak nak aku sudah terlalu lama tinggal di dunia ini dan inilah saatnya daun muda menggantikan daun tua yang gugur dan aku hanya ingin menjadi daun tua yang gugur tanta sia-sia kau tahu maksud ku?"

Tanpa menjawab aku menganggukan kepala ku lemah aku sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih satu-persatu mereka pergi meninggalkan ku apakah memang ini takdir ku.

"jangan bersedih Nak aku kan selalu ada di hati mu untuk memgawasi mu dan kau tahu apa artinya itu" dengan mendengar nasihat dari black thunder aku merasa sangat damai dan aku menganggukan kepala ku dengan mantap mengisyaratkan bahwa aku mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Naga ini,

"Saatnya sang kaisar naga hitam bangkit" ucap ku dan black secara bersamaan dan mengadukan tinju kami berdua.

.

.

.

Kediaman hyoudo 3 jam sebelum pertemuan berlangsung

.

.

.

Terlihat di ruangan bawah tanah dan kolam renang indoor kediaman issei sudah berkumpul tim Akatsuki,Gremory,Azazel,Baraqiel dan tim vali yang sengaja datang untuk membantu penyergapan invasi Loki yang akan berlangsung 3 jam lagi

"yo oppai dragon tampaknya kau sangat populer di dunia bawah" ucap seorang pria berwajah lucu yang mengenakan armor cina kuno.

"hahaha terimakasih pujianya Bikou tapi jangan katakan itu lagi karna Draig akan menjadi frustasi dan menangis di fikiran ku tiap malam" jawab isse yang tersenyum pahit Bikou yang melihat tingkah isse hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"wooow jadi ini ya pedang raja suci coulbrend"ujar irina yang sedang berbicara santai mengenai pedang dengan kamito dan seorang pria tampan dengan senyum yang menyegarkan.

"ya begitulah tapi aku juga penasaran dengan pedang iblis suci Terminus vorbal est" ucap pria tersebut dengan senyum yang menyegarkan.

"hehe kalau anda mau melihat silahkan sungguh terhormat pedang ku bisa di lihat oleh keturuna great king Arthur." jawab Kamito kepada orang tersebut yang sekarang di ketahui adalah Arthur pentragon.

Tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka semua muncul portal sihir berwarna hitam dengan outline kuning yang khas berlambangka absolute satan lucifer.

"lama tikak bertemu semua"ucap Naruto yang masih dengan nada datarnya tapi tunggu terjadi keheningan sesaat Naruto muncu.

'tubuh yang bagus dan sexy' batin beberapa gadis yang menatap penampilan Naruto dia menggunakan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kats putih bergaris biru tubuh bagian atasnya tertutup kaus putih tanpa lengan dan di kedua tangannya mengenakan sarung tangan kulit hitam se siku membuat penampilannya terkesan liar dan jangan juga pedang barunya yang bertengger di pundak tegapnya.

Azazez yang memandang tatapan hampir semua gadis menuju Naruto tersenyum mesum."yare-yare tampaknya kau yang pantas menjadi raja harem dari pada isse" ucapan Azazel memecah lamunan semua gadis yang otomatis membuat wajah mereka merona.

" harem heh?sepertinya bagus" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"oh Rias-senpai dimana Akeno" tanya Naruto kepada Rias yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Isse.

"dia ada di kamarnya Naruto-kun sebaiknya kau kesana!" ujar Rias dan setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Akeno yang berada di lantai 3

Tidak memakan waktu lama menuju lantai 3 karna rumah ini juga di sediakan lif yang langsung menuju lantai 3 setelah sampai Naruto langsung menuju kamar sang kekasih untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Sesampainya di kamara Akeno Naruto melihat Akeno yang terduduk di kasur miliknya sambil menundukan kepala

"hime maafkan aku" pinta Naruto yang sudah berada di hadapan Akeno sambil memegang pundak gadis sexy tersebut dengan lembut.

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Naruto-kun aku sudah memaafkan mu jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf dari ku" ucap Akeno dengan senyum lembut tapi matanya menitikan sedikit cairan bening.

Airmata yang mengalir dari kedua mata indah gadis keturunan Malaikat jatuh itu bukanlah airmata kesedihan melainkan kebahagiaan karna sang pujaan hati yang beberapa hari lalu tanpa perasaan menelantarkannya sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya

"Naruto-kun jangan tinggalkan aku lagi aku tidak akan mampu untuk melanjutkan hidup ku tanpa mu" lirih Akeno yang sudah memeluk Naruto dengan lembut.

"aku berjanji hime aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu lagi walaupun raja neraka dan para dewa-dewa memisahkan kita aku akan tetap di sisi mu hingga aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Maafkan aku atas ego ku aku mencintai mu "jawab Naruto yang membelai lembut surai dark blue gadis tersebut.

"aku juga mencintai mu Naruto-kun"

.

.

.

10 Menit sebelum berlangsungnya konfrensi Dewa Norse dan Dewa Jepang.

.

.

Di salah satu gedung pencakar langit di kota Tokyo telah berdiri beberapa orang yang mengenakan jubah awan merah mereka adalah tim Akatsuki yang tengah bersiap untuk melakukan misi resmi mereka

Misi kali ini adalah mengamankan konfrensi antar dewa dari invasi yang akan di lakukan oleh dewa jahat Loki dan antek-anteknya. masih belum di ketahui Loki akan membawa berapa banyak pasukannya.

Di salah satu gedung yang lain juga kelompok Gremory serta Baraqil sudah siap pada posisinnya Azazel tidak ikut kali ini dia menjadi penengah dari konfrensi yang di lakukan di dalam hotel bintang 5

Ada juga kelompok Sitri yang bersiap menjadi transforter untuk memindahkan Loki ketempat pertempuran.

Berbeda dengan tim Vali yang menyebar di seluruh penjuru dan di garis depan sudah menunggu Vali sang hakuryuuko isee sang sekiryuutei dan Naruto mereka bertiga akan menjadi ujung tombak misi ini. ya walaupun bisa juga di sebut perang sekala kecil.

Tiba-tiba langit terdistorsi menampakan 3 orang yang yaitu Loki dan 2 laki-laki lain di belakangnya.

"target terkunci rencana A di mulai" ucap Baraqil yang mengonfirmasi kedatangan musuh. Langsung setelah itu kelompok sitri mengaktifkan sihir transfer dan mengirim Loki dan yang lain menuju tempat yang sudah di rencanaka.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang sudah di rencanakan

.

.

Mereka semua tiba di sebuah pulau besar tak berpenghuni tempat ini di pilih untuk mengurangi sifat destruksif pertempuran yang akan di mulai.

"hahaha jadi kalian ingin bermain di pulau ini dasar bocah-bocah tengil" ujar Loki dengan nada sombong.

"cih jangan sombong kau Loki" bantah Naruto yang mulai menaikan aura Naganya.

"Ayo isse" ujar vali yang menatap isse dan di balas anggukan paham oleh isse.

BALANCE BREAKER

Triak Vali dan isse bersamaan, terjadi ledakan energi merah dan putih yang seketika menjadi 2 armor khas naga langit.

"hahaha sungguh mengejutkan kedua naga langit bersatu untuk melawan kami haha biar ku perkenalkan nama ku adalah Dewa susano'o" ucap pria bertubuh besar dan tegap yang di ketahui dia adalah sang dewa badai susano'o

"dan aku adalah dewa pahlawan perseus" ucap pria tampan tapi tampang sombong.

Semua orang minus Naruto dan Vali meneguk ludah karna ini benar-benar gila di hadapan mereka berdiri 3 orang dewa yang akan menjadi lawan mereka what the hell?

"semua biar aku yang melawan mereka bertiga kalian jadilah tim suport vali dan isse kalian tahan Loki sebentar karna aku harus menghabisi kedua orang itu! mereka memiliki pedang yang mematikan terhadap naga" perintah Naruto memberi komandan kepada semua orang.

"Ha'i" jawab semua orang yang mulai pada posisinya masing masing.

"Cih tidak akan kami biarkan kalian semua harus melawan anak buak kami juga hahaha keluarlah peliharaan ku!" ucap susano'o

Braaaaaaak!

Tiba-tiba tanah menjadi retak dan dari balik tanah muncul seekor monster ular berkepala delapan.

"Hancurkan mereka Yamata no Orochi" perintah Susano'o dalam sekejap Monster ular raksasa itu melesat pada tim Akatsuki.

"Aku juga akan memeriahkan pesta ini"ucap Loki yang menyibakan jubahya dan muncul 2 sosok benda...bukan! Tapi dua sosok makhluk berbulu abu-abu tinggi 8 meter dengan taring dan cakar bagaikan baja Naruto menatap tidak percaya saat kedua makhluk itu muncul di hadapannya lagi.

"Maju skoll dan hati bunuh mereka semua"ucap loki dan kedua serigala raksasa tersebut berlari menuju tim Vali.

"oh hampir lupa kau sangat salah namikaze kalau menantang ku di dekat laut"ucapan Loki seakan sebuah tanda bahaya dan benar saja dari tepi pantai muncul ular hijau raksasa melebihi yamata no orochi yang tengah menuju kelompok gremory.

"SIALAN KAU LOKI AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU"bentak Naruto marah dan memancarkan aura Naga hitam yang amat pekat membuat udara sesak dan tanah berguncang.

[Black thunder warrior mode]

Ucap Naruto yang meledakan aura hitam pekat dan membungkusnya hingga membentuk armor naga hitam yang lebih superior dari kedua naga langit.

.

.  
Akatsuki VS Yamata no Orochi

.

.

.

"Kamito awaaas"mendengar Tohka menjerit Kamito langsung memicingkan matanya kebelakang dengan sigap menghindari sabetan ekor raksasa sang ular.

"Semua dengarkan aku kita serang ular itu dengan tenaga penuh aku akan menjadi pembuka lalu kalian urus sisannya" perintah Kamito sebagai wakil ketua.

"ha'i" jawab semua tim Akatsuki setelah itu Kamito berlari dari titik buta sang ular dia membuat energi di sekitar tubuhnya untuk menambah kecepatan berlari dengan sekali hentakan Kamito melompat tinggi-tinggi dan mengepakan sayapnya untuk terbang menuju salah satu kepala ular tersebut.

Syuuut

Buuuum

Yamata no Orochi menghantam kamito dengan salah satu kepalanya tapi kamito masih bisa menghindari serangan tersebut dengan menukik rendah ke samping kanan dan langsung terbang tinggi bagaikan seorang akrobatik udara kamito menghindari beberapa serangan ular raksasa tersebut, setelah itu jarak kamito dengan salah satu kepala ular tersebut semakin tipis dia langsung menggenggam erat partner kesayangannya.

"ayo est kita hancurkan makhluk itu" ucap kamito yang makin mendekat sasaran dan menyiapkan pedangnya yang sudah teraliri listrik hitam keunguan.

[blade dance art seconing form : vorbal blash ]

Zrazzzz

Dengan menyebutkan salah satu jurusnya kamito terbang dengan kecepatan cahaya memenggal kepala sang ular raksasa.

"sekarang" ucap Kamito yang mendarat dengan 4 anggota Akatsuki yang lain berlari menuju sang ular dengan.

[Megidog]

Ucap Kotori yang menembakan flasma panas dari battle axe yang bertransformasi menjadi meriam.

[Blade dance art : seconing form moon fang ]  
Ucap Tohka yang mengayunkan pedang besarnya secara horizontal yang melesatkan aura biru berbentuk bulan sabit

[Zafkil]

Ucap Kurumi yang menembakan beberapa peluru hitam dari refolver kembarnya.

[Fang of fire hell]

Ucap Lisara melemparkan sabit merahnya yang terbakar api merah menyala yang sangat panas.

DUAAAAAAAARRRRR

Terjadi ledakan besar dari serangan yang di lakukan member Akatsuki secara asap debu pekat yang menghambur di sekitar Ular raksasa tersebut.

GOAAAAAAAAAAR

Kamito dan yang lainya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. sekarang di hadapan mereka ular raksasa yang baru saja mereka hancurkan semua kepalanya menyatu no Orochi kembali tanpa bekas luka sedikitpun bahkan bertambah besar.

"Kamito sebaiknya kita memakai jurus itu"ucap Lisara yang berada di dekat kamito dan yang lain.

"baiklah tapi apa kalian siap untuk jurus itu? Rasannya sudah sangat lama kita tidak memakai jurus itu! Ucap kamito yang menyeringai.

"aku siap" ucap serempak seluruh Tim Akatsuki.

"Yosh ayo kita tunjukan sekuat apa itu Akatsuki" perintah kamito dengan semangat yang membara!,Setelah itu semua tim Akatsuki mengelilingi sang ular raksasa dari lima arah yang berbeda, dengan jarak 100 meter dari ular tersebut mereka membuat tempat amam agar tidak terkena serangan sang ular.

"Kurumi sekarang"perintah tohka yang di balas anggukan paham oleh kurumi

DooR

DooR

DooR

Kurumi menembakan 3 peluru emas yang terlapisi aura hitam menembus kulis keras Yamata no Orochi seketika setelah tertembus peluru tersebut gerakan ular itu terhenti.

"Berhasil mari kita mulai!" ujar Kurumi yang menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Setelah itu masing-masing anggota Akatsuki merapal handshiel yang cukup rumit

Api

Tanah

Angin

Air

Petir

Ucap Kotori(api),Tohka(tanah),Kurumi(angin),Lisara(air) dan Kamito(petir) yang menyimbolkan elemennya menghentakan tangan kanannya masing-masing ketanah.

Kai

Teriak mereka bersamaan tiba-tiba dari tanah muncul diagram segi lima yang saling terhubung menyimbolkan bintang segi lima

[Element special techniques : five path of dieth]

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR

.

.

.

Naruto VS Susano'o dan Perseus.

.

.

"Hm?jadi tim mu sudah mengalahkan monster ku ya?"tanya Susano'o yang masih asyik beradu pedang dengan Naruto.

"begitulah! sudah ku katakan jangan kau remehkan tim ku kakek tua" ujar naruto yang menyerang susano'o dengan blade of olympus.

"Sudah cukup berseng-senangnya aku akan mulai serius"lanjut Naruto dalam armor naga hitam dia menguatkan genggamanya pada blade of olympus bersiap untuk serius melawan kedua dewa jahat yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Loki, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi bukanya dewa jepang ini mendukung odin tapi kenapa dia bisa bersekutu dengan Loki? Ditambah lagi dewa pahlawan perseus ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siap yang memulai semua ini?

Zrazzzzzz

Saat Naruto masih berkelut dengan fikirannya yang kacau Perseus menebas punggungnya membuat armor yang dia gunakan sedikit rusak.

'sial mereka berdua sangat kuat' batin Naruto yang perlahan-lahan berdiri.

"ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada mu Susano'o"

"apa itu bocah"

"sebenarnya apa alasan mu bersekutu dengan Loki?"

"jadi kau ingin tahu baiklah tapi kalahkan aku jika ingin pertanyaan mu ku jawab" ujar susano'o yang menyerbu maju dengan pedang ama murokomo no tsurugi.

Traaaank

Traaaaank

Suara dentuman logam berbenturan sangat terasa dari ke tiga makhluk yang sedang beradu skill berpedang mereka tapi ini sangat merugikan 2 lawan 1 ya benar Naruto melawan susano'o dan perseus sama saja mencari mati, ini adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati salah langkah sedikit saja dapat membuat nyawa Naruto terancam.

Naruto memutar tangan kiri menggenggam pedangnya secara terbalik sedangkan dari tangan kananya dia mencabut pedang hitam besar."aku membutuhkan bantuan mu zangatsu" ucap Naruto pada pedang hitam yang menjadi kartu trupnya.

SUB SPECIAL BALANCE BREAKER!

Teriak Naruto dalam sekejap cahaya emas meledak dari ujung pedangnya hingga menyilaukan mata Susano'o dan Perseus. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya emas itu memudar dan menampakan sosok Naruto yang masih menggunakan Armor naga hitam tapi dengan sedikit perbedaan tangan kanannya berubah menjadi emas dan pedang basar yang ia genggam berubah menjadi lima cakar besar di tangan kananya.

"Hoho jadi kabar tentang Longinus ke 14 itu benar! Sebenarnya apa yang tuhan(dalam alkitab) rencanakan? dia memberikan umatnya senjata yang bisa membunuh dewa tanpa memberi tahu apa kegunaannya"ujar Perseus yang mulai meningkatkan aura dewanya di ikuti dengan Susano'o yang juga meningkatkan auranya.

"Mari kita akhiri ini dengan sekali serang" ujar Naruto yang mulai terbang dengan sayap naganya.

"jika itu yang kau ingainkan bocah"balas Susano'o dan perseus.

[double sword technique: blue lightning  
sin]

ucap Naruto sebelum bebenturan dengan Susano'o dan perseus yang sudah terlapisi aura dewanya.

syuuut!

cetub!

DUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR

.

.

.

di tempat tim vali dan gremory

.

.

.

terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat besar dari arah Naruto melawan kedua dewa lainnya hingga efek ledakanpun sangat terasa bagi tim vali dan gremory.

dapat dilihat tim Vali sudah berhadil membunuh salah satu serigala yang mereka lawan dan satunya lagi mereka tangkap dan dibawa pergi terlebih dahulu oleh kuroka dan lee fay.

Begitu pula tim gremory yang sudah memusnahkan ular air raksasa yang mereka lawan berkat bantuan Arthur yang berkombinasi dengan xenovia dan Kiba.

"semua apa kalian baik-baik saja?" ujar Kurumi yang datang dengan tim Akasuki yang lain.

"kami baik-baik saja kurumi-chan" ujar kiba.

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita ketempat Naruto" ajar Rias yang berjalan terlebih dahulu di ikuti kelompoknya dan tim Vali minus kuroka dan lee fay yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

.

.

BACK TO NARUTO

.

.

.

"Terimakasih nak berkat mu kami terbebas dari pengaruh jahat ini!" ujar susano yang tergeletak bersama perseus di dasar kawah kepada Naruto yang duduk kelelahan karna menahan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"apa maksud mu kakek tua?"

"maksud ku saat aku bertarung dengan mu aku sedang dalam pengaruh seseorang tapi entah siapa aku tidak bisa mengingtnya" jelas Susano'o panjang lebar.

'Dipengaruhi?'batin naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Dalam benaknaknya kini bercampur-campur segala fakta baru bahwa seorang dewa bisa terpengaruh what the hell? Sebenarnya siapa yang merencanakan ini? Bagaimana pun orang itu pasti sangat kuat hingga bisa mempengaruhi dewa. Satu fakta baru yang sangat gila.

Tapi dengan itu Naruto bisa menyadari sesuatu bahwa ada orang di balik layar yang mengatur semua sekenario ini. Tapi siapa dan apa tujuannya?

"nak sekali lagi terimakasih karna telah menyelamatkan ku dan selamat tinggal!"ucap Susano'o yang menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya di susul perseus yang juga berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan menghilang.

"terimakasih kakek Susano'o senang bisa bertarung dengan mu" ucap Naruto yang menonaktivkan mode warrior naganya dan berjalan keluar dari kawah.

"Narutoooooo!"ucap semua Orang minus tim vali dan Vali yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Bagaimana dengan Loki?"tanya Naruto yang melihat isse sudah dalam mode normalnya.

"dia sudzh kalah Naruto Rossweise-san sudah menyegelnya."jawab Isse

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang"ajak Naruo dengan nada yang kembali ceria dan rama seperti sedia kala membuat semua orang bersorak bahagia dengan kembalinya Naruto dengan sifat yang sejak lama mereka dambakan.

Deg

Agrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa

Jerit Naruto yang berjalan paling depan setelah itu dia terjatuh ketanah memegang dadanya semua orang syok dan segera mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kau kenapa" ujar Akeno yang panik.

"maaf tapi KALIAN SEMUA MUNDUR AKU TIDAK BISA MENGONTROL TUBUH KU"bentak Naruto yang mencabut Blade of olympus dari punggungnya.

Tapi keanehan terjadi saat Naruto memegang pedang tersebut semua kekuatan Naruto terserap kedalam pedang itu membatnya menahan sakit yang sangat terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba pandanganya buram tubuhnya sakit dan kekuatannya terkuras oleh pedang yang ia genggam samar-samar dia bisa mendengar tema-temannya meneriakinnya tapi apa daya dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan akhirnya pingsan sesudah mendangar suarz yang amat dia kenali membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya.

'Maafkan kaa-chan'

.

.

.

Naruto mind scape and P.O.V

.

Dimana ini? Tempat ini begitu nyaman! bukannya aku sedang bersama teman-teman ku?

Naruto

Aku mendengar suara yang samar-sama tapi kadang jelas aku berusaha bangkit tapi tubuh ku terasa kaku walaupun aku mencobanya terus-menerus

Yeah akhirnya aku bisa berdiri tapi aku di kagetkan dengan sesosok wanita paruh baya cantik dengan model rambut twin thile.

"Akhirnya kau bangun Nak!"tanya wanita itu dengan tulus.

"aku sudah menunggu mu sejak lama Naruto"lanjutny lagi

"Siapa anda?" bukannya menjawab aku malah bertanya kepadanya dengan sikap siaga.

"aku adalah pandora sang dewi ibu" jawabnya dengan senyum yang menawan.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

A/N:huhuuuy akhirnya chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis selesai juga hahaha

Oh iya yang merasa chapter ini tidak memuaskan maafkan saya dan juga yang merasa chapter ini chapter trakhir dari arc 2 itu salah besar(gx ada yang nanya #pklaaak) abaikan sy konfirmasi sekali lagi bahwa chapter ini masih pembuka dari arc 2 petualangan Akatsuki dan mistery-mistery baru saja teridentifikasi.

Maaf untuk para reder saya tidak bisa menampilkan review anda di dalam sebuah chapter karna saya selalu membalasnya lwat PM jadi maaf buat yang no-log/silent reader

Terimakasih atas dukungannya dan saran tidak lupa juga buat flamenya itu menambah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan fic gaze ini

Selanjutnya di Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge The Absolute Satan.

.

"semua kekuatan iblis dan screat gear mu tersegel oleh Blade of Olympus"  
pandora pada Naruto

"kau harus mencari 5 kristal element agar tau di mana keberadaan book death"  
Athena pada Naruto.

"hanya cara ini yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan jiwanya kembali"  
Athena pada Naruto

"Jadi kemana kita pergi?"tanya kamito  
"kita akan pergi menuju negri para mummy"jawab Naruto.

Jangan lupa Reviewnya sampai jumpa di Arc 2 Ragnarok chapter 13 : New adventure for safing soul of Yoshino.


	13. New Adventure for safe soul of Yoshino

Sebelumnya di Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge Of The Absolute Satan

.

.

"Akhirnya kau bangun Nak!"tanya wanita itu dengan tulus.

"aku sudah menunggu mu sejak lama Naruto"lanjutnya lagi

"Siapa anda?" bukannya menjawab aku malah bertanya kepadanya dengan sikap siaga.

"aku adalah sang dewi ibu Pandora" jawabnya dengan senyum yang menawan.

.

.

.

Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of The Absolute Satan

.

.

.

.  
Disclimer :Masashi kisimoto and Ishibum

Crosever:Naruto X High school dxd

Rating : M

Genres : Romance,Adventure,  
fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,Supranatural

Pairings : Naruto.N X Harem.

.

.

.

ARC 2 : RAGNAROK  
Chapter 13 : New Adventure for safe soul of Yoshino

.

.

.  
"ka-kau dewa" tanya ku saat wanita itu menyebutkan Namanya.

"fufu kenapa kau kaget Naru? Bukannya kau sudah membunuh dewa?" selidik Pandora dengan kekehan kecil melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

"iya tapi...tunggu! Bukannya aku sedang bersama teman-teman ku? Kenapa aku di sini dimana ini dewi Pandora" Naruto yang bingung langsung memberi pertannyaan bertubi-tubi kepada Pandora.

"tenanglah dulu Naruto nanti akan ku jelaskan" lalu Pandora menjelaskan dimana tempat ini dan bagaimana Naruto bisa ada di sini.

"jadi sekarang kekuatan screat gear dan demonic power ku sudah hilang" lirih Naruto dengan wajah yang murung.

"benar tapi kau tidak boleh murung Naru karna kau punya kekuatan yang lain"

"apa maksud mu dengan kekuatan yang lain?"tanya Naruto yang binggung dengan ucapan Pandora.

"sekarang tubuh mu sudah kebal terhadap sihir dan kekuatan mu yang sekarang adalah kekuatan yang di berikan Susano'o dan Perseus setelah kau membunuhnya" ucap Pandora yang mengelus surai kuning Naruto.

"jadi sekarang panggil aku ibu karna kau adalah Campione"

.

.

.  
Naruto P.O.V on

.

.

dengan perlahan Aku membuka mata ku yang terasa berat pandangan ku masih agak buram setelah beberapa kali mengedip-ngedipkan mata ku pandangan ku mulai jelas dan pertama yang ku lihat adalah warna putih dan sedikit bau obat yang menyengat hidung ku.

Perlahan aku mengedarkan pandangan ku dan akhirnya pandangan ku terhenti pada sosok gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan yang tertidur pulas di samping ku.

"maafkan aku hime" ucap ku saat membelai lembut surai gadis cantik ini

"uuummm Naru kau sudah sadar"ucap Akeno yang terbangun dari tidurnya hehe dia sangat imut saat seperti ini.

"iya Hime tapi sebaiknya kau melanjutkan tidur mu ku lihat kau tampak lelah" ujar ku yang masih membelai lembut puncak kepala Akeno.

"ti-tidak apa Naru! aku tidak lelah sebaiknya aku panggilkan yang lain agar mereka tahu kalau kau sudah sadar" lalu Akeno berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar tapi ini tidak boleh di biarkan.

Graap

Aku memeluknya dari belakang tepat sebelum dia membuka pintu keluar." Naru apa yang"

"Syuuut"ujar ku yang membalikan tubuhnya dan membungkam bibir indah Akeno dengan jari telunjuk ku.

"lihat jam berapa sekarang!" imbuh ku lagi dan menunjuk jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 2 malam dia pun menganggukan kepalannya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku malam ini Akeno" ujar ku yang membawanya ke atas ranjang standar yang berada di ruangan ini dan membaringkannya di samping ku.'Untuk ranjang ini cukup untuk kami berdua kalau tidak aku harus tidur di sofa'

"Naru apa tidak kenapa-napa aku tidur seranjang dengan mu?" ya ampun ini cewe polos atau apa sih

"tidak Akeno memangnya aku mau apa dengan mu kita hanya tidur tidak lebih atau kau mau ehemm ehemm dengan ku" ucap ku sedikit jahil menggoda Akeno dan seketika expresi wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Hey apa dia sakit?

"mmm kalau kau mau aku tidak akan menolak! Aku akan pasrah Naru"

Gleek

Aku menelan ludah ku saat Akeno berbicara seperti itu dengan nada yang menggoda dan menjilati bibirnya. Oh my God dia benar benar sexy dan menggoda!

"ti-tidak Akeno" jawab ku cepat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk membuang fikiran jahat dalam otak ku yang mulai ayolah kenapa aku jadi semesum ini pasti aku mulai mewarisi sifat jiraya jiji-chan

Kemudian aku berbaring di samping Akeno dan membelai surai dark blue indahnya.

"Naru boleh aku meminta sesuatu dari mu?"

"apa itu Akeno"jawab ku polos tapi aku baru sadar sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi saat aku melirik Akeno dari sudut mata ku dia menyeringai dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sensual!

Gleek

Lagi-lagi aku menelan liur ku Akeno benar-benar iblis sexy dan menggoda hingga pertahanan ku aku menyerah aku pasrah dengan apa yang akan dia minta dari ku.

"Bercintalah dengan ku malam ini" uwaaaaa apa-apaan gadis ini apa dia memang benar-benar Akeno sang ratu sadis.

"ti-tidmmmmmn" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapan ku Akeno sudah sudah menindihi ku dari atas dan membungkam mulut ku dengan bibirnya.

Uwaaa sensasi ini sangat menyegarkan dan nikmat aku seperti berada di adegan-adegan film hot dengan aku yang menjadi peran utamanya.

Tidak mau kalah Aku membalas ciuman lembut ini menjadi hot dan memegang kepala Akeno untuk membenamkan bibirnya lebih dalam lagi tidak di sangka-sangka dengan sangat agresif Akeno memainkan bibirnya yang beradu dengan bibirku dengan lihai.

"heeemmm"

Mendengar Akeno mendesah membuat ku semakin bersemangat dengan perlahan aku mengisyaratkan Akeno agar membuka mulutnya. Dengan sigap dia memberi Akses untuk ku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan aku mengulurkan lidah ku masuk kedalam mulutnya dan menyapu tiap rongga yang ada di mulutnya.

Tidak jarang lidah ku di gigit olehnya tapi bukan sakit malah sensasi yang membuat ku gila mengalir di sekujur tubuh ku.

"hah...hah...hah"Kami terengah-engah saat aku melepaskan bibir Akeno untuk mengambil aku menatap Akeno yang tersenyum lembut.

Aku membalas senyumanya dengan mengangguk dan membalikan tubuhnya!. Sekarang giliran aku yang menindihinya dari atas lalu aku mencium leher jenjang nan putih miliknya dan menghirup wangi tubuh gadis yang ku sayang, bagaikan terhipnotis oleh wangi tubuhnya aku benar-benar dibuat gila olehnya tanpa fikir panjang aku mengecup lehernya dan sedikit menggigit-gigit kecil memberikan kiss mark untuk menandai bahwa hanya aku yang memiliki Akeno tidak akan ku biarkan orang lain memilikinya.

Setelah itu aku mencium bibir merah bagaikan chery matang nan menggoda miliknya perlahan tapi pasti dengan sedikit gigitan yang membuatnya mendesah dan menjulurkan lidahnya! aku mengulum bibir imut nan sexy itu menarik sedikit demi sedikit hingga pada batasnya aku melepaskan lidah.

"Naru cepat jangan goda aku aku sudah tidak kuat menahan hasrat ini"

Tidaaaaak! Ini sudah berlebihan dan di luar dugaan ku apa jadinya aku kalau melakukan itu dengannya di kamar pasien? Ini benar-benar seperti film hot yang biasa di tonton oleh trio mesum!

"A-akeno a-aku ti-tidak bi-bisa" ujar ku takut-takut dengan otomatis akeno membuat tatapan sendu "ku mohon Naru malam ini saja!" dia memohon pada ku dan menatap ku dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

Mata itu mata itu mata yang selalu di perlihatkan Tohka saat meminta sesuatu dan membuat ku tidak tega untuk tidak memberikannya.

"ba-baiklah tapi cuma " "yeah"

Belum sempat aku menuntaskan ucapan ku Akeno menarik bibir ku lagi dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang bebas menggenggam tangan kiri ku dan mengarahkan ke suatu tempat yang begitu kenyal dan nyaman.

Pyuuu

Aku tangan kiri ku memegang dada sexynya ini benar benar nyaman dan sensasinya begitu terasa.

Akal sehat ku entah hilang kemana saat masih dengan bebas berciuman dan meremas-remas dada sexynya, Sudah cukup aku juga sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi dengan godaan ini saatnya aku menunjukan sisi jantan ku!

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman ku Aku melepaskan kancing seragam Kuoh Akademi yang Akeno kenakan mulai dari atas hingga semua habis terbuka dan menampakan pemandangan yang sangat indah, dada besar tertahan bra yang lumayan kencang membuat belahan dadanya sangat menggoda!

Braaaaaak!

"Oni-chan/Naruto-kun/Naru/Narutooo APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Aku mematung tanpa melepaskan ciuman ku dan tangan kiri ku dengan masih memegang Oppai Akeno yang terexpos langsung dari pintu masuk saat melihat 4 gadis dengan kiling intens yang meledak-ledak tertuju pada ku.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Terjadi keheningan walaupun suhu di kamar ini naik dengan drastis dan pandangan membunuh tertuju pada ku.

"Uwaaaaaaa"aku berteriak dan terjatuh kelantai saat sadar dengan apa yang terjadi aku menatap sebelah kiri ku para gadis yaitu Tohka,Kurumi,Kotori, dan Maou Sera-chan menatap ku penuh arti seakan mereka berbicara 'kau tidak akan menatap matahari pagi ini' lalu aku melirik sebelah kanan ku untuk melihat expresi akeno tapi dia malah menyeringai dan mejilati jarinya dengan kasual seolah pandangannya berkata bahwa 'aku menang dari kalian berempat'

"Oni-chan/Naruto-kun/Naru aku minta penjelasan mu"

Kretek

Kretek

Mereka menghampiri ku dan meremas tangannya masing-masing hingga terdengar suara bergemeletuk

"a-akan aku je-jelaskan"

Gleeek! Aku menjawab mereka dan menelan ludah ku sekali lagi sepertinya aku akan tetap berada di rumah sakit untuk waktu yang cuku lama.

"MATI KAAAAAAAU"

.

Naruto P.O.V off

.

.

.  
SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN DI KEDIAMAN ISSE

.

.

Terlihat tim Akatsuki kelompok Gremory dan Azazel berkumpul dengan santai walaupun ada diantara mereka yang berpencar tapi tetap pada ruangan kolam renang indoor milik isse dan rias.

"hahahaha jadi kau terpergok oleh gadis-gadis saat ehem-ehem dengan Akeno" Azazel tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menampakan wajah mesum saat mendengar cerita dari Naruto.  
"diam kau gagak tua jangan menertawakan ku lagi" balas Naruto dengan ketus.

"hahaha tapi itu sangat lucu kau tahu? Aku punya saran untuk mu lebih baik di kamar mu saja dari pada melakukan itu di rumah sakit! kau tampak seperti bintang porno internasional tahu hahaha" bukannya berhenti Azazel malah melanjutkan ejekannya yang membuat Naruto mendengus kasar dan tatapan membunuh dari para gadis tim Akatsuki.

Azazel tersenyum pahit setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari para gadis."oke kembali pada pokok permasalahan jadi sekarang kau tidak lagi memiliki screat gear dan democic power mu yang gila itu atau lebih tepatnya tersegel dalam Blade of olympus?" pertannyaan Azazel di jawab anggukan lesu oleh Naruto.

"jadi sekarang kau hanya Naga humanoid dari naga hitam yang setara dengan kedua 2 naga langit dan cangkang kosong dari sang Absolute satan lucifer yang memiliki pedang emas tuhan?"

"ya begitulah tapi bukan hanya itu kekuatan ku walaupun kekuatan joker dan kartu trup ku tersegel aku punya kekuatan lain sekarang!" jelas Naruto yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari semua orang.

"apa maksud mu Naruto-kun?" kini giliran Rias yang bertanya.

"kalian ingatkan aku berhasil membunuh Susano'o dan perseus pada pertempuran kemarin?" jelas Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari semua orang.

Naruto mengambil Nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya" dan dari situlah kekuatan mereka berdua berpindah kepada ku bahkan aku bisa memakainya dengan sempura seperti ini!"

Setelah Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan agak memberi jarak dari semua -tiba tubuh Naruto terselimuti aura hitam transfaran

Kretek

Kretek

Terdengar suara bergemeletuk dari Aura hitam Naruto yang membentuk susunan tulang rusuk kemudian membentuk tengan tengkorak dengan kepanjangan 5 meter.

"Naruto apa itu?" tanya Azazel yang melihat berubahan bentuk aura Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"ini Namanya Armor Tengu Susano'o mode mini dan belum sempurna! Ini salah satu tekhnik dan kekuata dewa Susano'o masih banyak lagi yang lainya dan juga kekuatan Perseus yang terfokus pada Dragon slayer" jelas naruto dan tersennyum pahit dengan kekuatan Perseus yang ia miliki pasalnya kekuatannya dapat menjadi pedang bermata dua baginya.

"haaah syukurlah kalau begitu karna aku takut kalau kau kehilangan kekuatan mu" ucap Azazel dan menghela Nafas lega, fasalnya Naruto sudah membunuh 2 Dewa jahat,berperang dengan fraksi Maou lama, menghancurkan rencana khaos brigade berulang kali, tidak lupa juga dengan Nama timnya dan Namanya yang sudah terkenal di 3 fraksi dan dewa-dewi Olympus,Shinto maupun Norse jadi tidak heran banyak yang memburunya.

dan terlebih dia adalah keturunan Absolute satan lucifer terakhir yang keberadaannya sangat membuat resah para penjahat yang masih tersembunyi dalam bayangan.

"terimakasih Azazel ero-datenshi" jawab Naruto riang.  
Dan mendapat dengusan kesal dari Azazel.

Tiba-tiba muncul alat komunikasi mini yang melingkari telinga Rias. Setelah beberapa saat lingkaran sihir telekomunikasi itu menghilan dengan expresi Rias yang mengeras.

"ayo para pelayan ku yang manis kita harus membasmi sekumpulan pengganggu di pinggir kota" setelah itu kelompok Gremory berkumpul dan hilang dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan Akatsuki yang entah kenapa mengeliling Naruto.

"oh sepertinya aku tahu maksud mu Naruto"ucap Azazel yang mengerti ada yang Naruto sembunyikan.

"bagus kalau kau mengerti Azazel" jawab Naruto setelah itu dia mengambil kotak persegi panjang yang sedari tadi di pegang Kamito. Lalu Naruto membuka kotak itu dan tampak sebuah pedang biru dengan listrik yang mengitari bilah pedangnya sedangkan aura kuning kehitaman mengalir di tengahnya walaupun tidak bocor.

"bukan kah itu Blade of Olympus?"

"ya benar makannya aku mau kau tahu sesuatu Azazel sesuatu rahasia yang hanya aku,tim ku dan Athena yang mengetahuinya"

"Rahasia apa itu?tapi kenapa kau yakin ingin menceritakannya pada ku?"

"karna kaulah salah satu orang yang ku percaya walaupun terkadang mesum!" ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Azazel mendengus kesal."baiklah Aku akan merahasiakan ini sampai kekuatan mu kembali semula"

"terima kasih Azazel! Sekarang aku akan memberi tahukan mu tujuan tim ku selanjutnya" Azazel hanya mengangguk dan menyiapkan posisi duduk yang santai.

"pertama aku akan mengumpulkan 5 kristal elemen dari 5 piramida yang berbeda dan aku juga sudah tahu di mana letak ke 5 piramida tersebut!"

"untuk apa kau mengumpulkan 5 kristal itu bukankah kekuatan 5 batu mulia itu tidak sekuat kekuatan mu?"

"kau benar tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan kekuatannya aku hanya akan menggunakan ke5 kristal itu sebagai kunci"Azazel menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar kata terakhir Naruto.

"kunci?maksud mu kunci apa?"

"kunci untuk membuka piramida terakhir yang berada di segi tiga bermuda sekaligus gerbang dari pintu masuk kota yang tenggelam Atlantis!" ucapan Naruto membuat Azazel syok dan berfikir keras.'Sebenarnya apa yang kau incar Naruto' batin Azazel.

"tenanglah Azazel aku cuma menginginkan Book of Death setelah buku itu aku dapatkan aku akan menyegel gate of atlantis untuk selamannya!"

"terserah kau saja! asalkan tidak mempengaruhi kedamaian 3 fraksi dan yang lainya aku akan mendukung mu, tapi untuk apa Book of Death setelah kau mendapatkannya?" pertanyaan Azazel membuat Naruto menyeringai

"kau akan tahu nanti yang jelas aku bertanggung jawab kalau ada sesuatu yang merugikan salah satu pihak!"

"baiklah! kapan kau memulai petualangan mu? Dan apa hubungannya dengan pedang terkutuk itu?"

"aku akan berangkat besok dan untuk pedang ini aku akan menggunakannya sebagai mediator pembuka gerbang,karna Athena bilang pedang ini adalah kunci kosong tanpa kekuatan sebelum membuka Gate of Atlantis dan harus mengekstrak ke 5 kristal element untuk membuka Gate of Atlantis."ucap Naruto dan dia teringat akan apa yang Athena bicarakan padanya dan timnya 3 hari yang lalu.

.

FLASH BACK ON

.

.

"kaa-chan apa yang mau kau sampaikan pada ku dan tim ku kau datang jauh-jauh bukan cuma untuk menanya keadan ku bukan?" ucap Naruto santai pasalnya Athena datang jauh jauh dari pesisir pantai Mediterania ke Jepang hanya untuk menyapa Akatsuki dan berkenalan? Tidak mungkin pasti ada sesuatu yg amat penting!

"hahah kau tidak berubah bocah sifat tidak sabaran dan keraskepala mu tidak pernah sembuh ya? Haha aku jadi senang" ucapan Athena membuat Akatsuki terbahak-bahak menertwakan tingkah aneh anak dan ibu di hadapan mereka.

"oke back to trouble sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu mu tentang membawa 'dia' kepada kalian" ucapan Athena mendapat tatapan serius dari semua Orang.

"jadi bagaimana caranya?"

"kau harus menemukan 5 kristal element dan mendpatkan Book of Death untuk membawa jiwanya!"

"Apa tidak apa cara lain?"

"cuma cara ini agar kau mendapatkan jiwanya kembali!" ucap Athena tampak berfikir keras dengan cara yang di berikan Athena tapi mau tidak mau dia harus melaksanakan ini walaupun Dewa atau sejenisnya akan menghalanginya Naruto tidak akan gentar demi membawa'Dia' kembali.

"baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya" ucap Naruto mantap serta Akatsuki yang tersenyum puas.

.

.

FLASH BACK OFF

.

.

.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusan mu aku akan mendukung mu di balik latar"

"arigatou Azazel" dan Narutopun meminta pamit untuk bersiap-siap melakukan expedisinya esok.

.

.

.

DI SUATU TEMPAT!

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berperawakan sedang dan memakai pakaian seorang Maou surai peraknya membuat dia semakin gagah!

"lapor tuan! Ketua golongan pahlawan Cao Cao sudah mendapatkan 'pemakaman Naga'..."

"bagus panggil dia kesini! aku ingin memberinya misi lain"

"ha'i" dan pria yang bersura perek tapi sedikit jigrag itu menggilang dengan lingkar sihir perak.

"dengan mendapatkan Book of Death aku bisa membangkitkan para naga jahat dan dengan Holly Grail aku akan mengotrol mereka semua sesuka hati aku tidak membayangkan sekuat apa Holly Grail kalau aku gabungkan dengn Book of Death.? hingga saatnya tiba aku harus lebih berhati-hati kepada sepupu sialan ku hahahaha Minato anak mu adalah target ku setelah semua tercapai hahahaha

.

KUOH AKADEMY  
Pkul 07:30

.

.

Akatsuki berjalan dengan santai menyusuri trotoar jalan untuk menuju sekolah tapi sebelum berangkat mereka harus menunggu kelompok gremory untuk berangkat bersama.

"Oni-chan kenapa sekarang kau mesum"

Jleeb!

Pertanyaan Kotori membuat Naruto sakit bagaikan baru tertusuk tombak cahaya "aku tidak me"

"mesum tetap mesum"

"mesum sejati tidak akan mengakui mesumnya"

Jleeb jleeeb jleeeb!

Belum sempat Naruto membantah Tohka dan kurumi menambah tusukan di jantungnya "kalian benar-benar jahat pada ku" membuat naruto Menangis ala anime dan pundung di bawah pagar sebuah mansion.

"Ohayo Kurumi-chan, Kotori-chan,Tohka-chan,Lisara-chan dan Kamito-kun" ucap Akeno dan Rias yang keluar dari mansion di ikuti ,Kiba,Xenovia,Irina,Gasper,Koneko dan Rossweisse yang taunya adalah milik isse, karna ke asyikan meledek Naruto sampai mereka lupa dengan bentuk rumah isse.

"ara ara dimana Naruto-kun" tanya Akeno pada gerakan telunjuknya Tohka menunjuk pagar bagian bawah setelah itu semua orang memalingkan wajahnya pada petunjuk Tohka membuat mereka semua sweedrop melihat Naruto yang bersangkutan hanya menangis ala anime dan bergumam

aku bukan mesum

aku bukan mesum

aku bukan mesum

.

.

Mansion Akatsuki Pukul 22:00

.

.

di balkon paling atas Akatsuki Mansion terdapat beberapa orang selain Akatsuki mereka adalah Azazel,Sirzachs dan Serafal laviathan.

"jadi apa keputusan mu sudah bulat Naru?"tanya Serafal dengan mimik wajah sedih.

"ya Sera-chan aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"jaga diri mu baik-baik Naruto-kun!"

"ha'i Lucifer-sama"

"aku nantikan kejutan yang akan kau bawa bocah kuning" ucap Azazel yang tersenyum segar."pasti" jawab Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan 4 sayap Naga ikuti timnya yang mengeluarkan sepasang sayap iblis kecuali kamito dengan 5 pasang dan Lisara dengan 5 pasang sayap api.

"jadi kemana kita pergi Naruto?" tanya Kamito.

"kita pergi ke negara para Mummy" ucap Naruto yang mulai terbang beriringan dengan timnya melintasi indahnya sinar rembulan yang teduh dan damai.

tapi mereka tidak akan damai kalau di dunia ini masih saja ada orang-orang seperti khaos brigade dan lainnya, perjalanan masih panjang dan tantangan yang lebih berat barusaja di mulai kekuatan VS kekuatan tidak akan pernah bisa terhindari! oleh karna itu Akatsuki ada dan seperti arti namanya Absolute satan lucifer akan membawa kegelapan menuju fajar yang cerah karna dia adalah mutlak sang putra bintang fajar dari keturuna anak kedua sang satan legendaris Lucifer!

demi semua itu pertarungan hidup dan mati antara pertama dan kedua tidak akan terelakan takdir bagaikan roda yang berputar cepat atau lamba mereka pasti bertemu tapi dalam keputusan final karna mereka berdua yang bisa mengubah nasip dunia.

Absolute Satan Lucifer VS Satan Lucifer

pasti terjadi entah besok,lusa atau beberap tahun lagi yang pasti hari itu akan menjadi pertempuran habis-habisan.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...!

A/N: hay hay sy kembali lagi maaf buat update yang kecepetan haha ma'lum lg senggang iya mau kasih peringatan kalau Rias gx bkalan jadi harem Naruto soalnya kasian isse

Ok kalau mau saran harem Naruto silahkan tapi untuk sekarang harem Naruto udah ada 5 taukan siapa aja hehe!

Dan maaf buat yang kecewa sama adegan hotnya soalnya sy gx pernah bisa buat bikin LEMON tapi kalau cuma LIME mungkin bisa tp saya akan coba bikin walaupun menurut saya kurang bagus lemonya tapi sekarang sy minta para reader's dan senpai-senpai sekalian mau lemon apa gx hehe

Ok udah kebanyakan ngebacot ni sy terimakasih pada para reader's and senpai-senpai yang udah kasih suport sama fic gaze sy ini maaf kalau bhasa acak-acakan dan banyak typo.

Selanjutnya di Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.

"wuuhuu ini lebih gila dari pada di kejar-kejar fanrir" Tohka

"Naruto mummy mummy ini semakin banyak" Kurumi pada Naruto.

"coba siapa yang aku temukam di sini" Cao Cao

"itu dia kristal red rubby" Naruto kegirangan.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan Arc 2 Chapter 14 : Red rubby dan bentrokan (Akatsuki Vs Golongan Pahlawan)


	14. Red rubby dan bentrokan para pahlawan

Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of The Absolute Satan

.

.

.

Disclimer :Masashi kisimoto and Ishibum

Crosever:Naruto X High school dxd  
Rating : M  
Genres : Romance,Adventure,  
fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,Supranatural  
Pairings : Naruto.N X Harem.  
Warning! : TYPO,ABAL,GAJE,

Summary: Absolute Satan Lucifer dan Satan Lucifer dua takdir yang tidak akan pernah terhindari perseteruan antara pertama dan kedua yang mengakibatkan perang saudara bersekala panjang dan akhirnya pada zaman ini mereka akan menentukan akhir dari segalanya! pertarungan dahsyat mereka entah hari ini esok atau kapan pertarungan hidup mati antara mereka akan terjadi untuk menentukan nasip warnai dengan airmata,cinta,harapan,keputus asaan dan dendam membara!

.

.

Chapter 14 : Red rubby dan bentrokan (Akatsuki VS Golongan Pahlawan)

.

.

.  
Piramida salah satu tempat paling misterius dan ajaib di planet bumi. Berada di Afrika Utara, negara ini memiliki lebih dari 80 piramida yang tersebar di sepanjang sungai Nil. Masing2 tingginya mendekati 100 meter, dan terbuat dari batu raksasa dengan berat masing-masing mencapai 100 ton.

Sampai sekarang legenda mengenai piramida masih mengundang berbagai gosip baru, mitos dan kepercayaan baru juga bermunculan. Dari semua piramida, yang tertinggi adalah Piramida Cheops. Semua piramida dibangun hanya dengan menumpuk satu batu diatas batu lainnya. Tidak ditemukan lem, paku, atau perekat apapun digunakan dalam pembuatan piramid.

Semua batu entah bagaimana saling pas, sehingga sangat susah ditemukan adanya retakan atau celah. Permasalahan mengenai teknik pembangunan yang digunakan juga belum terjawab sampai saat ini.

Dan di sinilah Akatsuki berada terlihat tim Akatsuki yang berangotakan 6 orang baru saja mendarat dengan mulus di hamparan pasir yang luas dengan tingkat iklim extrim, pada malam hari suhu turun dengan drastis membuatnya sangat dingin dan di siang hari suhu naik dengan drastis membuatnya menjadi sangat panas.

"Naruto apakah kau yakin disini tempatnya piramida dark cheops?"

"ya aku yakin tapi untuk memasuki piramida gaib itu kita hanya bisa menunggunya gerbang astral terlihat saat fajar" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kamito dengan jelas dan melanjutkannya. "sebaiknya kita beristirahat di sini waktu fajar masih beberapa jam lagi!"

Mendengan ucapan sang ketua merekapun mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan api unggun sebagai penghangat di malam yang sunyi nan amat dingin ini.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka beristirahat akhirnya sang mentari menampakan sinar lembutnya yang membasuh area pasir berkerikit tersebut.

seakan-akan tenggelam dalam keindahan sang fajar tim Akatsuki yang baru tersadar sudah berada di hadapan sebuat piramida besar yang terhiasi halaman megah dan 2 patung sphynx yang duduk dengan kokoh bagaikan penjaga dari tempat tujuan mereka.

"Naruto aku rasa ini bukan di tempat kita tadi!"

"kau benar Kurumi letak piramida ini ada di batas dimensi atau dengan kata lain seperti dunia bawah. Ayo kita segera masuk dan mencari red rubby!"Dengan anggukan dari semua orang Naruto berjalan paling depan dan di ikuti yang lain

Kraaak!

Kraaaak!

Kraaaaak!

Baru saja berjalan beberapa meter tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara patahan tidak jauh dari arah belakang dengan sigap mereka memalingkan pangdangan kebelakan dan mereka di kagetkan oleh 2 raksasa singa berkepala manusia dengan tinggi 20 meter yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan pemusnah!

GROAAAAAAAAAAR!

"ow ow sepertinya Sphynx itu berniat menjadikan kita sarapan mereka?" ucap Kamito saat monster itu mengaum dengan kencang.

"dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu...dua...tiga LARIII" teriak Naruto yang mulai berlari dengan semua orang.

GROAAAAAAAAARR

Kedua monster itu mengau lebih keras dan mengejar-ngejar Akatsuki.

"huhuuy ini lebih seru dari pada di kejar-kejar Fanrir" ucap Tohka yang masih berlari.

"jangan bercanda Princes atau kau mau menjadi sarapan cepat saji mereka!" jawab Kotori yang mulai sebal!

Mereka masih terus berlari menghindari kedua monster tersebut yang menambah kecepatan larinya tidak jarang mereka melompat untuk menghindari puing-puing yang berserakan sedangkan kedua monster itu hanya menerjang bebas puing-puing seperti berada di jalan tol bebas tanpa hambatan.

"fufufu aku makin senang dengan ini tapi kita tidak perlu bercanda dengan kedua Sphynx itu bukan!"

"ya kau benar Kurumi ayo kita bagi dua kelompok kau,aku dan Kotori kesebelah kiri dan Kamito,Lisara dan Tohka kesebelah kanan kita hancurkan mereka di tempat yang strategis tapi setelah kita bersenang-senang hahaha"jawab Naruto yang tertawa bagaikan bayi besar mendapatkan mainanya! semua orang di buat sweedroop dengan tingkah laku ketua mereka 'dasar orang gila' batin semua orang

"ayo berpencar" teriak Naruto merekapun berpencap menjadi 2 kelompok seperti yang Naruto ucapkan tadi.

Naruto,Kurumi,dan Kotori berlari ke arah kiri hingga sampai di jarak yang cukup jauh dari piramida"Kurumi lumpuhkan gerakan Sphyx itu!"

"Ok boss"setelah itu kurumi berlari lebih kencang dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap monster yang mengejar mereka

[ZAFKIL]

Door  
Door  
Door

Dengan melompat ke kiri membuat tubuhnya melayang di udara Kurumi menembak beberapa peluru hitam dari Revolver kembarnya dan tepat mengenai sasaran dengan otomatis Sphyx itu mematung gerakannya terhenti

"Kotori bakar monster jelek itu menjadi debu!"perintah Naruto yang berada di samping Kurumi dan membopongnya sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya membuat semburan merah di pipi. "yokaisimasta!"ucap Kotori dan melesat menuju Sphynx yang sudah mematung

'kyaaaaa Naruto memeluk ku'batin Kurumi dengan expresi senyum-senyum Naruto yang menyadari tingkah Kurumi hanya menyeringai."hee keenakan dalam pelukan ku?"

BUUUUUUMMM!

Terjadi ledakan kecil dari serangan Kotori dapat di lihat api yang melambai-lambai indah dari Sphyng yang terbakar. Sedangkan sang pelaku mengembungkan pipinya hingga terlihat imut dia marah karna Naruto masih membopong Kurumi ala bridal style.

Lalu Kotori menyeringai dan membaringkan tubuhnya di pasir"Oni-chan tolong bantu aku kaki ku agak terluka"ucap Kotori yang menatap Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"ok aku akan membantu mu adiku yang kawai" ucap Naruto melesat dan mengendong Kotori ala brida style.

Gubrak!

"sial kau boss!"ucap Kurumi yang di jatuhkan dari gendongan Naruto sedangkan Kotori menyeringai penuh kemenangan menatap Kurumi yang tergeletak di pasir.

Setelah itu mereka menuju gerbang piramida di sana terlihat Kamito,Tohka dan Lisara yang sudah menunggu mereka."ayo kita masuk"ucap Naruto yang melangkah terlebih dulu di anggota timnya.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.  
Setelah beberapa jam Akatsuki menggeledah piramida tersebut mereka berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang megah tampak ruangan ini lebih tepat di sebut kuil. karna setiap dinding di penuhi oleh ornamen-ornamen mesir kuno, bukan hanya ornamen tapi banyak patung kalajengking dan manusia berkepala anjing.

"haaah Naruto aku lelah sudah semua tempat kita mencari Red rubby tapi kita tidak menemukan apapun!"ucap Lisara dia mengusap keringat dari keningnya dan hendak duduk di sebuah batu.

Greeezz!(sfx:batu terbenam)

Kraaaak kraaaak (sfx:suara sesuatu yang retak)

"apa itu"tanya Kurumi dan semua orang bersiaga takut-takut ada yang menyerang mereka.

"sepertinya ada sesuatu yang akan terja-"Tohka belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya saat tiba-tiba lantai yang mereka tijak longsor

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Semua anggota Akatsuki berteriak histeris saat mereka terjatuh kedalam lantai yang tadinya mereka tijak kini telah menjadi lubang dalam tak berujung

"cepat kita terbang!"teriak Naruto yang memerintahkan semua anggotanya merekapun merentangkan sayapnya masing-masing dan mulai terbang keatas.

.

.

.

-Kediaman hyodou-

.

.

Terlihat beberapa Orang yang sudah biasa berada di rumah isse sedang berkumpu di ruangan kolam renang indoor yang memang menjadi tempat favorit kelompok Gremory. Tapi bukan hanya kelompok Gremory kali ini Azazel,Sirzachs,Greyfia dan juga sang saito-kaicho Sona berada di sana.

"Azazel-sensei! apa kau tau kemana Akatsuki tidak biasanya mereka absen?"tanya Rias seraya menyerutut teh hijaunya dengan elegan.

"e-etto...!aku ti-tidak tahu Rias"jawab Azazel yang syok karna tiba-tiba di tanya keberadaan Akatsuki.

Merasa ganjil dengan ucapan Azazel Rias menaikan sebelah alisnya curiga" apa benar kau tidak tau? Tapi dari kata-kata mu aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

"haaaah baiklah baiklah" Azazel menghela nafas dan melirik Sirzach yang memberinya senyuman grogi.

"mereka sedang melakukan misi" kini Sirzachs yang bersuara menjawab pertanyaan Rias. Dan mendapat tatapan meminta penjelasan dari semua orang

"misi apa itu Oni-sama?"

"mereka mencari Book of Death entah untuk apa akupun tidak tau tujuan mereka makanya mereka tidak ada di sini!" jelas Sirzachs

"Book of Death? Apa itu?" tanya Isse dan mendapat anggukan dari semua orang.

"Book of Deadh adalah suatu benda mistery konon katanya buku itu bisa menghidupkan yang mati, dan yang lain-lain tapi aku belum pernah mendengar ada yang menemukannya tapi kata Naruto buku itu ada di kota yang tenggelam Atlantis!" tutur Azazel yang menyeruput tehnya.

"Jadi begitu! tapi kenapa mereka tidak memberi tahu kami? Dan hanya kalian yang tahu?"

"entahlah aku juga heran tentang itu dan aku masih belum bisa menebak seperti apa mereka" ucapan Azazel bagaikan sebuh mistery dalam benak anggota kelompok Gremory pasalnya meraka hanya tahu keseharian tim Akatsuki. walaupun sudah beberapa bulan mereka menjalin kerja sama tapi sampai detik ini, Akatsuki masih menyimpan suatu rahasia baik itu tujuan ataupun kekuatan. walaupun tim Gremory pernah latihan tanding dan bertarung bersama beberapa kali tetapi orang-orang itu hanya memakai sebagian kecil dari kekuatanya dan semakin tertutup setelah kematian Yoshino.

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Yoshino?" selidik Sona yang mulai mengutarakan argumennya.

"apa maksud mu Sona?"tanya Rias. Setelah itu semua menatap Sona dengan lekat.

"maksud ku sekarang mereka mencari Book of Death kan?"

"Benar! Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Yoshino?"

"itu mudah Azazel-sensei. Kehilangan Yoshino membuat mereka sangat terpukul khususnya Naruto bukan?"jeda Sona dalam ucapannya mendapat anggukan dari semua orang

Sona melanjutkan "dan sekarang mereka mencari Book of death sebuah benda yang mampu menghidupkan kembali makhluk yang mati jadi kesimpulannya adalah!"

"aku pahan jadi tujunan Naruto adalah"ucapan Azazel terhenti dan nafasnya tercekat di tidak pernah menyadari rencana Naruto dari awal

"menghidupkan Yoshino!"ujar Azazel yang menarik kesimpulan membuat semua orang syok kecuali Sona.

.

.

-Back to Naruto-

.

.

.

"haaaaah aku bosan dengan ini"ujar Kotori.

"ya aku juga lebih baik tidur"jawab Naruto yang sedang melipat kedua lengannya di kepala menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan.

"oni-chan! Dasar pemalas sempat-sempatnya kau tidur di saat begini" ucap Kotori ketus atas tingkah laku Naruto.

"terus loe mau gua joget joget gitu!" balas Naruto dengan bahasa (baca : alay) membuat semua orang sweedroop!"aku jadi binggung sudah 3 jam kita terjun bebas seperti ini tapi kenapa kita tidak sampai-sampai di ujung lubang ini"sambung Naruto.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Bukannya mereka terbang di saat hendak jatuh? Ya memang benar di saat mereka jatuh mereka sempat terbang tapi entah kenapa mereka tidak pernah sampai di atas walaupun sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin mereka tetap saja berada di dalam lubang itu!

akhirnya mereka putuskan menghilankan sayap mereka masing-masing karna percuma dan beginilah mereka sudah jatuh kedalam lubang tersebut selama 3 jam tapi tetap saja tidak sampai ke dasar.

"haaah lebih baik aku bermesraan dengan mu Kamito"ujar Lisara yang mendekati Kamito dan memeluknya dalam posisi berbaring(di udar).

"kau curang Grimwer kalau begitu aku juga akan memeluk Naruto. Naruto Kurumi dataaaaang" ucap Kurumi dengan nada menggoda dan menjilat bibirnya dengan yang bersangkutan masih tertidur lelap.

"sial kau Kurumi aku juga mau" ucap Tohka yang menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya dari kiri sedangkan Kurumi di sebelah kanan.

Merasa jengkel dengan kedua temannya Kotori mendengus kesal dan menghampiri Naruto "kalian Curang! Kalau begitu aku juga akan memeluk Oni-chan dari tengah"

Lisara dan Kamito hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah laku ke tiga temannya di tambah lagi Naruto yang menikmati tidurnya. walaupun ketiga gadis yang memeluknya memancarkan listrik dari mata mereka masing-masing saat beradu tatap dengan saingannya.

"dasar tidak peka!" celetuk Kamito dan Lisara.

.

.

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

.

.

.  
Naruto yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dia syok karna terbangun dengan tubuh penuh gadis yang memeluhnya tapi dia sengaja membiarkannya toh dia juga lelaki normal jadi ya nikmati saja. Kapan lagi kesempatan sebagus ini terjadi.

'kenapa aku jadi mesum ya'batin Naruto yang masih asyik dengan pelukan ketiga gadis timnya.

"hei semua lihat ada cahaya di bawah" teriak Lisara yang masih berpelukan Kamito.

"haaaah"ujar semua orang yang menatap kebawah.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Terjadi keheningan saat mereka menatap cahaya emas yang berada di bawah mereka

"SEMUANYA BERPEGANGAN KITA AKAN JATUH" Teriak Lisara yang mempiringatkan.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Jerit Akatsuki atau sekarang Alaytsuki mungkin?

JEBURRR(sfx:suara benda yang jatuh kedalam air)

Mereka jatuh kedalam danau yang cukup dalam. danau air itu terlihat berwana emas tapi pada dasarnya sangat bening karna pantulan dasar kolam yang di penuhi batu dan barang-barang berwana emas jadi terlihat kalau warna airnya emas dan bercahaya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Akatsuki yang sudah berada di darat mereka di kejutkan, dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Itu dia Red rubby"ucap Naruto kegirangan yang menemukan tujuannya.

"ayo kita ambil dan cepat-cepat menuju piramida berikutnya"ucap Kamito merekapun berlari menuju sebongkah batu besar berbentuk kerucut yang di puncaknya terdapat Red rubby.

"Yeah kita mendapatkannya teman" Naruto mencabut batu berbentuk persegi lima di tengahnya dan sebesar bola kasti tersebut.

"akhirnya selesai juga ayo kita kelu-"

Zwuuz zwuuz zwuz braaaak (sfx:tanah retak)

Belum sempat Kurumi melanjutkan ucaannya dari tanah di bawah mereka terbelah dan memunculkan puluhan peti mati yang sudah rusak dimana-mana

"..."

"..."

Braaaak Braaaak Braaaaak! (sfx:pintu hancur)

"owow ini buruk" ucap Kotori yang menatap isi semua peti mati tersebut yang tidak lain adalah mummy

GROOOAAAAAAAR!

Semua mummy itu berteriak dan mulai menyerang Akatsuki dengan berutal."sial! Semua bentuk formasi 5 bintang"perintah Naruto.

Merekapun memulai formasinya, dengan Naruto yang duduk di tengah dan memulai meditasi ke 5 anggota Akatsuki mengelilinginya dari 5 arah berbeda dan mulai melakukan aksinya!

Door! Door! Door!

Door! Door! Door!

Dari arah Kurumi dia menembaki mummy-mummy tersebut dengan revolver kembarnya yang mengeluarkan peluru perak.

Hampir seluruh mummy di arah Kurumi berhasil di hancurkan tapi semua itu percuma karna setiap mereka hancur dari dalam peti mati muncul lagi mummy-mummy dengan jumlah mengganda.

"cih! Sial! cepatlah Naruto mummy-mummy ini tidak ada habisnya" ucap Kurumi kepada Naruto yang masih bermeditasi

"baiklah kalau begini aku harus memakai itu"Kurumi menyeringai dan menjilat salah satu revolvernya.

Door!

dia menembak kepalanya sendiri tapi itu adalah salah satu tekhniknya setelah itu muncul sebuah Jam kuno besar di belakannya juga mata sebelah kirinya berubah persis seperti jam kuno di belakangnya.

[Dzafkil clon of death]

Seketika aura hitam keluar dari jam kuno tersebut dan menampakan 5 sosok mirip Kurumi.

Di arah Kotori dia masih asyik menebas para mummy di hadapannya dengan [battle axe] kesayangannya tapi sama seperti Kurumi para Mummy tidak ada habisnya mereka terus muncul dan duga bertambah banyak!

"camael berubah"

[Megidog]

Dengan mengangkat [Battle axe]nya ke atas tiba-tiba kapak itu bertransformasi menjadi meriam. Kotori langsung tanpa belas kasihan melelehkan mummy-mummy tersebut bagaikan marsmellow yang di panaskan.

'bagus aku sudah menemukan jalan keluar dari sini tapi aku mau mencoba kekuatan baru ku' batin Naruto yang selesah bermeditasi untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

"semua merapat pada ku" ucap Naruto dengan begitu Akatsuki mendekat kepadanya.

Aura gelap memancar darinya dengan sekali katupan tangan di dada seperti berdo'a aura gelap itu menyebar.

[ Tengu Armore Susano'o ]

Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba aura gelap darinya bertambah besas besar dan terus membesar

Kraaaak! Kraaak! Kraaak!

Aura gelap itu membentuk susunan tulang rusuk,tangan,tengkorak kepala dan akhirnya kaki tengkorak tidak sampai di situ urat dan dagi mulai membungkus hingga kulit dan baju zirah shogun kuno menutupi makhluk hitam transfaran yang memiliki 2 wajah dan 2 pasang tangan serta katana ganda di pinggannya.

Naruto dan anggota Akatsuki berada di dalam kepala makhluk astral setinggi 40 meter sengaja membuat sebesar 40 Meter karna tempat ini kira-kira hanya 50 meter ini adalah salah satu prioritas yang dia dapatkan dari dewa susano.

"Mengamuklah Tengu susano'o" perintah Naruto dan setelah itu dia menginjak-injak para mummy yang berusaha menghancurkannya.

"jadi ini kekuatan baru mu?"

"benar Kamito aku juga suka dengan mata ini"ucap Naruto menyeringai dan memperlihatkan mata merah darah dengan pola cantik (A/N:Ems Madara)

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini!"bagaikan mengerti ucapan sang tuan Susano'o menghantamkan bogom yang sudah terlapis api hitam.

BLAAAAAAAR!

dinding batu yang ada di sebrang danau hancur berkeping-keping! lalu mereka keluar dari tempat tersebut dan sampai di luar Piramida.

Tap Tap! Tap!

Tap Tap! Tap!

Akatsuki mendarat dengan mulus di hamparan pasir yang kini sudah normal mereka keluar dari piramida itu dan langsung berada di dunia nyata! Naruto yang sudah menon aktivkan kekuatanya terduduk dia kelelahan karna belum sepenuhnya menguasai kekuatan baru itu.

prok! prok! prok!

"coba lihat siapa yang aku temukan!"ucap sesosok lelaki berwajah oriental dan di ikuti beberapa orang berbeda gandre

"KAU"bentak Kamito saat melihat orang-orang tersebut.

"Cao cao kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak ia menatap tajam kepada pria yang mengetuk-ngetukan tombak di bahunya teridentifikasi sebagai Cao cao ketua dari kelompok pahlawan.

"oh apa aku tidak boleh berada di tempat wisata ini?"ucapan Cao cao membuat Akatsuki sweedrnop'jawaban macam apa itu'batin Kotori

"jangan berbelit-belit aku tahu kau bukan sedang bertamasyakan?" ucap Naruto

"haha seperti biasa kau selalu pada inti dan simpel. tujuan ku sama seperti kalian tapi saat aku sampai kau sudah mendapatkan Red rubbay jadi aku mengamati mu dan menyerang mu"

"jadi kau yang membuat mummy-mummy itu"tanya Kurumi

"yap tepat sekali kau benar! ralat bukan aku tapi Leonardo walaupun atas perintah ku" sambil mengetuk-ngetuk tombaknya di menjelaskan.

"jadi kau juga menginginkan Book of Dead?"

"tepat sekali tapi berbubung kau sudah mendapatkan satu dan aku juga satu bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"tawar Cao cao yang menunjukan batu Great Blue shapire kepada Naruto.

"baiklah aku setuju"jawab Naruto membuat timnya menatap heran kepadanya.

"tenang saja pasti kita menang!" ujar Naruto yang menyadari timnya memandang Naruto heran."jadi bagaimana Lombanya?"

"karna tinggal tersisa 3 batu lagi kita akan memburu dan memperebutkan ke 3 kristal itu dan bertemu di gate of Atlantis bagaimana?"

"baiklah aku setuju"Jawab Naruto siaga.

"bagus siapa cepat dia dapat tapi aku punya satu kejutan untuk mu"Cao cao menyeringai dan dari dalam tanah muncul berbagaimacam monster dan 1 monster cimera setinggi 40 meter.

"SIALAAN KAU CAO CAO"bentak Naruto

"selamat bersenang-senang Akatsuki hahaha ku tunggu kau di gate of atlantis"Cao cao menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir bersama kelompoknya.

"Bagaimana ini Naruto?"tanya Kamito.

"kalau mereka mengunakan monster kita juga!"tubuh Naruto memancarkam aura gelap dan di menyeringai

"keluarlah budak ku tunjukan bahwa kau yokai terkuat setelah kyuubi"

Kraaaak!

Terjadi retakan di mensi di langit dan perlahan terdistorsi menampakan sesosok ular berkepala delapan dan mendarat sempurna di hadapan Akatsuki.

"mengamuklah Yamata no Orochi!"

GROOAAAAAAAAAA!

Ular itu mengaum dan mulai melaju menyerang kumpulan monster-monster yang di ciptakan Cao cao.

"jadi ini juga kekuatan barumu?"

"begitulah nanti ku jelaskan semua prioritas pertama kita adalah membuburu atau di buru oleh golongan pahlawa. ayo kita tunjukan kekuatan Akatsuki yang sebenarnya." Naruto menyeringai lebar begitu pula timnya dan memancarkan aura pemusnah masing-masing

'apapun yang terjadi sekalipun itu dewa aku tidak akan menyerah aku akan membawa mu lagi ke dunia ini Yoshino!'batin Naruto merekapun hilang menyisakan kobaran api hitam dan meninggalkan monster-monster tersebut yang sedang bertarung.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE!

.

.

A/N:hay hay bertemu lagi dengan sy author yang rada authis dan ababil :D trimakasih kepada semua yang udah mau review and kasih saran apa lagi flame berguna WALAUPUN gx lwat review flamenya hahaha tp gpp sy seneng masih ada yang mengkritik sy walaupun sebenernya nyesek #abaikan

Selanjutnya di Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.

"setelah ini kita langsung pergi ke segi tiga bermuda" Naruto.

"bersiap rias kita akan menyusul Naruto ke segi tiga bermuda" Azazel

"KAU" Naruto pada ?

"reouni yang sangat mengharukan" ? pada Naruto

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya arc 2 Ragnarok chapter 15 : Reouni


	15. Chapter 15 : Reounion?

Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of The Absolute Satan

.

.

.

Disclimer :Masashi kisimoto and Ishibum

Crosever:Naruto X High school dxd  
Rating : M  
Genres : Romance,Adventure,  
fantasy,Hurt /Comfort,Supranatural  
Pairings : Naruto.N X Harem.  
Warning! : TYPO,ABAL,GAJE,

.

.

.

Summary: Absolute Satan Lucifer dan Satan Lucifer dua takdir yang tidak akan pernah terhindari perseteruan antara pertama dan kedua yang mengakibatkan perang saudara bersekala panjang dan akhirnya pada zaman ini mereka akan menentukan akhir dari segalanya! pertarungan dahsyat mereka entah hari ini esok atau kapan pertarungan hidup mati antara mereka akan terjadi untuk menentukan nasip dunia. di warnai dengan persahabatan,airmata,cinta,harapan,keputus asaan dan dendam membara!

.

.

.  
ARC 2 : Ragnarog  
Chapter 15 : Reounion

.

.

.

.

.  
15 tahun yang lalu hidup sebuah keluarga kecil yang benar-benar tentram hanya ada canda,tawa,kasih sayang dan kehangatan keluarga. hidup keluarga itu memang bisa di bilang mewah tapi mereka tidak arogan dan sombong seperti orang-orang kaya di luar sana. walaupun mereka berkecukupan dalam bidang materi mereka tidak memandang para warga dan tetangga di sekitar dengan pandangan menghina. mereka selalu beramah tamah dan santun kepada siapa saja. damai cuma kata itu yang bisa di deskripsikan tentang keluarga itu tapi sepertinya memang kedamaian itu hanya angan yang di sebut hisapa jempol belaka.

hingga 3 tahun berlalu semua kedamaian keluarga itu terpaksa di renggut bagaikan seorang anak remaja merampas permen dari tangan anak kecil. kedamaian yang di jalani selama kurang lebih 3 tahun oleh mereka hancur lebur atas teragedi...

10 Oktober tepatnya di sebuah mansion megah di pinggiran kota amsterdam pembantaian dan pertumpahan darah terjadi

mungkin untuk manusia itu hanya perkara keluarga biasa tapi tidak untuk para makhluk dari underworld dan pembantaian keluarga itu menyebar dengan cepat dan membuat para petinggi iblis,malaikat jatuh mau pun malaikat menjadi geram.

seketika terjadi pergolakan antara ketiga fraksi saling tuduh! menghujah satu antara lain mereka semua mulai begolak bagaikan api yang tersiram bahan bakar begitulah kondisi ke tiga fraksi.

memang terlihat seperti perkelahian anak TK karna cuma masalah pembantaian 1keluarga kecil mereka menjadi panas tapi kalau di lihat dari kaca mata sang waktu memang pantas dan wajar kalau pembantaian 1 keluarga itu membuat mereka geram.

pasalnya keluarga itu adalah salah satu pahlawan dan maskot terpenting dalam great war.

Minato lucifer namikaze sang Great king yellow flash, Jiraya lucifer namikaze sang petapa agung demonic power dan Great king of youkai Kushina Namikaze red chain of hell

Mereka semua terbantai tapi anak mereka menghilang dan tidak di temukan jasatnya begitu pula jasat Minato dan Kushina.

Keluarga itu bagaikan hilang di telan bumi dan kasusnya menjadi top secret 3 fraksi hingga hari ini tidak ada yang tahu berita sebenarnya kecuali para petinggi ketiga fraksi dan seorang remaja yang mewarisi segala dendam dari keluara Absolute satan Lucifer remaja itu adalah...

.

.

- Qatar, fly emirates Arab -

.

.

.  
4 hari berlalu pasca mereka mendapatkan Red rubby sekarang Akatsuki berada di sebuah hotel yang terletak di kota gurun pasir Qatar.

"Green giok,Yellow dragon eyes, dan Red rubby kita sudah mendapatkan 3 kristal sekarang tapi 2 lagi ada di tangan Golongan pahlawan haaaaah!" Kamito menghela nafas berat.

"santai saja kawan kita akan merebut sisanya dari mereka!"

"kalau begitu kapan kita menuju segi tiga bermuda?"tanya Kurumi

"lusa kita berangkat untuk sekarang kita istirahat di kota ini! Yah hitung-hitung melepaskan ketegangan kita selama 4 hari full." jawab Naruto yang berbaring di sebuah kasur.

"yeah liburaaaan! akhirnya aku bisa santai, terima kasih Oni-chan" jawab Kotori kegirangan dan melompat ke arah kasur Naruto.

Bruuuk!

Kotori tepat sasaran dia mendarat mulus di atas tubuh Naruto

"hei hei apa yang kau lakukan Kotori itu curang namanya!" giliran Kurumi anggat bicara dengan pipi mengembung tanda marah tapi di lihat dari mana saja bukan muka marah tapi imut yang terlihat dari paras cantiknya.

.

.

-Kediaman Hyoudoh-

.

.  
Seperti biasa rumah megah nan mewah ini selalu ramai oleh tamu dan tidak tanggung tanggung tamu yang datang adalah para petinggi dari beragam mitologi.

Begitu pula hari ini kelompok Gremory kedatangan salah satu petinggi surga atau saraph dia adalah seorang wanita bersurai emas dengan wajah dan tubuh yang dapat membuat setiap lelaki jatuh hati padanya.

"Gabriel jadi ada berita apa dari surga" tanya Azazel kepada tamu kehormatan kita yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Gabriel salah satu Arcangel's of heaven.

"sistem kami mendeteksi suatu energi misterius yang berada di segi tiga bermuda! Jadi Maichael menyuruh ku untuk menyampaikan ini kepada mu Azazel dan agar Grigori mengecek tempat itu!"

"segi tiga bermuda,hm"ucap Azazel dengan wajah berfikir tapi sedetik kemudia wajar berfikir Azazel langsung mengeras dan matanya melebar.

"Jangan-jangan"

Rias yang memandang curiga kepada Azazel bertanya" jangan-jangan apa sensei? Apa ada yang salah?"

"ya aku baru menyadari sesuatu!"

"apa itu sensei?"

"ini tentang Naruto! Ah bukan maksud ku Akatsuki dan segi tiga bermuda."

"apa maksud mu Azazel?apa hubungannya energi asing dari segitiga bermuda dengan keturunan Absolute satan dan juga timnya?" ucap Gabriel yang menatap Azazel dengan pandangan curiga.

"haah sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf kepadanya setelah ini"Azazel menghela nafas dan melanjutkan ucapanya" Akatsuki sekarang sedang dalam misi mengumpulkan kelima kristal elemen untuk membuka gerbang kota yang hilang Atlantis dan letak gerbang itu ada di sebuah piramida kristal yang berada tepat di segi tiga bermuda!"

Semua orang syok dengan penjelasan tersebut dan fakta tentang misi Akatsuki yang mereka bicarakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"jadi kesimpulanya energi itu berasal dari gerbang yang hendak di buka oleh mereka?"

"entahlah Gabriel tapi aku hanya berasumsi kalau memang benar itu Akatsuki sepertinya tidak cocok dengan yang Naruto bicarakan dengan ku sebab dia bilang kalau dia akan membuka gerbang pada waktu gerhana matahari dan gerhana matahari itu masih 2 hari lagi!" jelas Azazel yang membantah hipotesa Gabriel.

"jadi begitu! tapi ada baiknya juga kalau kita hubungi dia" ucapan Akeno mendapat tatapan curiga semua orang.

"Apa maksud mu Akeno?"

"ok ok aku akan jujur Rias! bahwa hanya aku yang bisa menghubunginya secara langsung dan ini juga untuk mengantisipasi kalau-kalau keadaan darurat"

"baiklah kalau begitu himeijima Akeno silahkan hubungi Naruto"ucap Gabril Akeno pun mengangguk dan membuat lingkaran sihir besar di lantai berlambang absolute satan dengan server koneksi langsung pada sang pemilik yaitu Naruto.

Setelah itu muncul hologram grafik dari lingkaran sihir besar tersebut dan menampakan pemandangan yang kurang mengenakan karna terlihat sebuah kamar dengan Naruto yang sedang di peluk berebutan oleh tiga orang gadis dan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sweedroop dari kelompok Gremory dan Gabriel sedangkan Azazel dan Isse menyeringai mesum.

"ehem..ehem maaf mengganggu permainan harem mu Naruto" ucap Azazel.

Mendengar ada yang memangilnya Naruto dalam pelukan 3 gadis menyadari bahwa lingkaran sihir dari koneksi server pribadinya terhubung dan dia gegalapakan dengan itu.

"ti-tidak i-ni tidak se-seperti yang kalian lihat dan Akeno jangan salah paham dengan pemandangan ini" ujar Naruto sedangkan Akeno sudah memancarkan aura membunuh kuat dengan halilintar suci mengelilinginya.

"hahaha kau memang raja iblis mesum pemangsa gadis Naruto-sama" ejek Azazel

"TUTUP MULUT MU GAGAK TUA! a-aku bukan mesum"bentak Naruto dan pundung dengao hujan yang entah dari mana yang lain hanya sweedroop melihat tingkah sang pelaku.

"hahhaha aku akan serius kali ini!ehem..ehem."Dehem Azazel.

"Naruto apa kau sudah membuka gate of atlantis?"

"belum bahkan aku belum mendapatkan ke5 kristal karna ada golongan pahlawan yang menghadang kami" semua orang syok dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"bukankah golongan pahlawan itu cabang Khaos brigade dan pimpinanya pemilik longinus nomer 1 sebelum longinus milik mu muncul?"

"yap!itu Benar Azazel tapi apa maksud mu aku sudah membuka gate of atlantis? Bukanya kau tahu kalau gerhana matahari 2 lagi mana mungkin aku ada di sana?"

"jadi begitu! Aku juga merasa kalau itu bukan Akatsuki. Soal gate of atlantis itu karna kami mendapatkan info dari surga bahwa ada tekanan energi asing berada di sekitar segitiga bermuda karna itulah kami menanyakan ini kepada mu" jelas Azazel.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Akatsuki akan menuju segitiga bermuda sekarang dan mengecek energi asing itu"

"ok! Aku serahkan pada mu masalah ini" ucap Azazel dan lingkaran sihir penghubung merekapun menghilang.

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Azazel?"

"sebaiknya kau kembali ke surga Gabriel beritahu Michael tentang ini semua dan serahkan pada kami!" setelah itu Azazel menatap Rias.

"Rias dan kelompok Gremory kemasi barang kalian kita akan berangkat menuju segitiga bermuda malam ini"perintah Azazel dan merekapun bubar dari perbincangan itu, tidak luga juga Gabriel yang kembali ke surga.

'aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi' batin Azazel yang menatap langait senja dari atap kediama hyoudoh.

.

.

.  
-The Bermuda Triangel-

.

.

Segitiga Bermuda terletak di sebelah barat Samudera Atlantik, sebelah tenggara wilayah Miami Florida, AS. Tepatnya sebagian besar wilayah ini membentuk segitiga, antara kepulauan Bermuda, Puerto Rico di Jamaica dan bagian selatan Florida AS.

Pada masa pelayaran Christophorus  
Colombus, ketika melintasi area segitiga Bermuda, salah satu awak kapalnya mengatakan melihat "cahaya aneh  
berkemilau di cakrawala".

Beberapa orang mengatakan telah mengamati sesuatu seperti meteor. Dalam catatannya ia menulis bahwa peralatan  
navigasi tidak berfungsi dengan baik selama berada di area tersebut.

Berbagai peristiwa kehilangan di area tersebut pertama kali di dokumentasikan pada tahun 1951 oleh E.V.W. Jones dari majalah Associated menulis artikel mengenai peristiwa kehilangan misterius yang menimpa kapal terbang dan laut di area tersebut dan menyebutnya 'Segitiga Setan'.

Hal tersebut diungkit kembali pada tahun berikutnya oleh Fate Magazine dengan artikel yang dibuat George X. Tahun 1964, Vincent Geddis  
menyebut area tersebut sebagai 'Segitiga Bermuda yang mematikan', setelah istilah 'Segitiga Bermuda' menjadi istilah yang biasa disebut.

Segitiga bermuda merupakan suatu tempat dimana di dasar laut tersebut terdapat sebuah piramid besar mungkin lebih besar dari piramid yang ada di  
Kairo Mesir.

Piramid tersebut mempunyai jarak antara ujung piramid dan permukaan laut sekitar 500 m, di ujung piramid tersebut terdapat dua rongga lubang lebih besar.

di sinilah Akatsuki berada tepat sebelum memasuki garis segitiga bermuda mereka tiba-tiba Naruto menurunkan kecepatan terbangnya dan akhirnya berhenti.

"ada apa Naruto?"tanya Kamito.

"lihatlah! kau pasti tau apa maksud ku"ucap Naruto yang menunjukan suatu arah dengan telunjuknya.

setelah itu semua anggota Akatsuki melihat arah yang Naruto tunjukan. mereka melebarkan mata saat kira-kira 1km di hadapan mereka terjadi terjadi gelombang besar air laut bergejolak langit menjadi mendung percikan-percikan halilintar memenuhi area tersebut setelah itu tidak lama berselang pusaran air raksasa muncul dengan jarak 1km dari tempat mereka berhenti.

"jadi benar yang di katakan Athena kaa-chan!"

"apa itu Naruto?" tanya Kurumi dan anggukan dari timnya meminta penjelasan lanjut.

"dua hari sebelum gerhana mata hari dan terlihatnya gate of atlantis akan terjadi pusaran air raksasa yang akan mengangkat piramida berlian dan sekarang kita membuktikan itu"jelas Naruto.

"jadi apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"kita akan ke pulau itu dan mungkin bermalam di sana" ucap Naruto yang menunjuk sebuah pulau kecil di perbatasan garis segitiga bermuda.

"baiklah"setuju Kamito dan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan atau lebih tepatnya menuju pulau kecil tersebut.

.

.

.

.  
-unknow pleace-

.

.  
terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut perek mengenakan pakaian Maou tengah duduk di sebuah balkon atas istana bergaya eropa.

"tuan proyek destiny akan di mulai 2 hari lagi apakah anda memang akan kesana seorang diri?"tanya seorang yang mengenakan Topeng rubah bersurai kuning spike panjang.

"bagus! kalau begitu aku akan kesana Fox! untuk sementara kau ambil alih kepemimpinan dan lanjutkan proyek pemakaman Naga kita harus pastikan Naga dari gerbang eden dapat terkontrol. satu lagi perintahkan Cao cao untuk lakukan rencana B karna aku akan mengambil alih dari sini!.

"ha'i tuan! dan sampaikan salam ku pada orang bodoh itu tuan!"ucap pria itu dan menghilang dengan kobaran api hitam.

"hahahaha sudah saatnya untuk melakukan reouni keluarga!" pria bersurai perak itu menyeringai kejam dengan Demonic power yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

-Back to Naruto-

.

.

.  
DUAAAAAAAAAR!

Terjadi ledakan besar di sebuah pulau tanpa penghuni. di sebakan tembakan flasma api dengan volume yang gila oleh seorang gadis bersurai soft pink yang memegang sebuah meriam besar.

"ya ampun Kotori apa tidak berlebihan?" ternyata gadis itu adalah Kotori sang Efreet dari Akatsuki.

"kemenangan di tentukan dari serangan pembuka Oni-chan!" mengucapkan itu dia menyeringai bagaikan pesikopat yang harus darah.

'kotori benar-benar menyeramkan saat menggunakan S-modenya'

Gleek!

Naruto menelan ludahnya ngeri dengan raut wajah yang di tunjukan Kotori.

"wow kekuatan yang Abnormal hanya sekali serang kau bisa menghancurkan monster Cimera dengan mudah! tim mu memang mengerikan Naruto" ucap seorang pria berwajah oriental yang mengetuk-ngetukan tombaknya di bahu secara santai.

"Cao cao mana keristal great blue shappire dan white lightning stone?"

"ada pada ku tenanglah Naruto lagi pula masih 2 hari lagi bukan?gerbang terlihat jadi kita masih punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang"

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk mu tahu!"ucap Naruto dan dari tangan kananya muncul energi hitam sepiral berbentuk bola dengan 2 cincin berwarna putih yang mengitarinya.

"oh jadi begitu baiklah! ayo kita masuk tahap final dan aku juga akan membayar kekalahan ku waktu itu!" ucap Cao cao yang memasang kuda-kuda di ikuti janne,signifild dan gorge.

"jawaban salah"ucap Naruto datar dan dia menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di hadapan Cao cao siap menghantam bola energi di tanganya.

"Dai-" "balance-" "rasenringu!" "breaker!"

DUAAAAAAAAAARR!

ucap keduanya bersamaan dan detik berikutnya terjadi ledakan dahsyat membuat tempat itu mengepulkan asap tebal dan kawah yang cukup luas dengan Naruto yang berlindung dengan sayap naganya dan Cao cao yang terjatuh di lututnya.

"kekuatan mu sungguh gila hingga aku gagal masuk mode balance breaker ku hanya untuk memblok serangan mu tapi tak apa kalau tidak aku pasti sudah mati" ucap Cao cao yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"NARUTO KAMI AKAN URUS SISANYA" teriak Tohka yang sudah berhadapan dengan ketiga anggota golongan pahlawan.

"baiklah! dan aku juga harus menghabisi yang ada di hadapan ku"ucap Naruto perlahan iris birunya menggelap dan menjadi merah dengan 3 tomoe yang berputar dengan cepat hengga menjadi persegi tiga dengan 3 gari menjulur keluar(A/N:Ems madara)

"jadi itu kekuatan yang kau dapat dari dewa? sungguh kau makhluk yang lebih berbahaya! level mu di atas dewa tapi-"Cao cao tersenyum dan melanjutkan ucapanya"aku memiliki tombak yang dapat membunuh dewa di tangan ku"

setelah itu Cao cao berlari menuju Naruto dengan mengarahkan ujung tombak [holy spear] hendak menusuk Naruto.

TRAAAANK...!

tapi serangan itu dapat di blok Naruto dengan katana bergagang emas berbilah hitam yang entah datang dari mana? setelah itu Naruto melompat kebelakang dan berlari dengan frontal mencoba membalas serangan tersebut dengan menebas Cao cao secara vertikal.

TRAAAANK!

Lagi lagi kedua senjata berbenturan Cao cao menahan tebasan Naruto dengan memegang tombaknya dari dua sisi dan membuatnya Horizontal.

"pedang yang bagus! biasanya senjata apapun akan hancur kalau berbenturan dengan tombak ku"puji Cao Cao dengan masih beradu kekuatan dalam menahan pedang Naruto yang masih beradu dengan tombaknya.

"ini adalah pedang Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi atau pedang Kusanagi aku peroleh dari Susano'o dan masih ada 1 pedang lagi."perlahan tangan kiri Naruto terbungkus api putih dan api itu memanjang membentuk pedang dengan gagang berkepala ular yang bilahnya berlikuk.

Zrazzz!

Hasil dari pedang yang tiba-tiba datang di tangan kiri itu nembus bahu Cao cao.

Tapi di saat bersamaan Cao cao melompat kebelakang dan miringis menahan sakit di bahunya."sungguh penuh kejutan" ucapnya.

"Tapi itu tidak cukup aku akan membunuh mu dengan [true idea]"perlahan mata tombak Cao cao terbuka dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

'gawat aku akan habis kalau terkena itu!'batin Naruto dan dia sedang berfikir keras mencari cara untuk lepas dari jurus terlarang Cao cao.

'Andai saja golden swort of god tidak tersegel'fikirnya dan dia terdesak amat terdesak kali ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba cahaya dari tombak Cao cao memudar dan terlihat lingkaran sihir komunikasi terletak di telinganya."baiklah aku akan kesana sekaran!...Haaaah tampaknya kau sedang beruntung Naruto! entah kenapa [True idea] tidak merespon mu dan juga aku harus pergi!"ucap Cao cao sambil melemparkan 2 keristal biru dan putih ke arah Naruto.

"apa yang terjadi?"Saat menangkap ke dua berlian itu.

"entahlah tapi kalau aku bertemu dengan mu aku akan menunjukan kekuatan full ku" dengan itu Cao cao menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? firasatku tidak enak"dia berfikir keras dengan apa yang di katakan Cao cao dan siapa tadi yang menghubunginya?.

"NARUTOOO!"lamunan Naruto di buyarkan dengan teriakan timnya yang berada di atas kawah. dan diapun berjalan menuju timnya'apa ada hubungannya dengan Orang itu'batinya.

.

.

.  
-Time skip 2 Dey later-

.

.

Saat ini Akatsuki sedang terbang melintasi laut atlantik, menuju pusat dari The bermuda triangel yang tadi malam dari dasar lautnya timbul piramida raksasa terbuat dari berlian yang sekarang menjadi tujuan Naruto.

"Naruto 15 menit lagi gerhana matahari akan terjadi"ucap Kamito yang melihat matahari tepat di atasnya mulai menggelap tertutup bulan.

"baiklah kalau begitu Kamito ambil Blade of olympus di Buriant Camber mu!" perintah Naruto setelah itu udara di bawah kaki Kamito berguncang dan terjadi retakan dimensi.

"wahay ruangan khusus pemberian raja iblis Solomon bukalah segel dari 72 roh iblis untuk ku pemilik sah Buriant camber!"

setelah Kamito melafalkan mantranya robekan dimensi di bawah kakinya membesar dan menampakan sebuah ruang berbenuk kuil dengan berbagai macam pedang iblis di dalamnya dan dia mengambil sebuah pedang biru dengan center line aura kuning.

"tangakap Naruto" ucap Kamito yang melemparkan Blade of keluar dari ruang dimensi tersebut.

Tap!

Naruto menangkap pedang itu dan dia mengeluarkan 5 keristal elemen dari sakunya"semua tolong buat pelingdung sihir"perintahnya dan Tohka membuat sebuah pelindung sihir yang mengelilingi area di itu tim Akatsuki terlindungi oleh pelindung itu minus Naruto yang memulai pengekstrakan kelima keristal elemen kedalam Blade of olympus.

Perlahan-lahan pedang itu bersinar terang terus dan terus dengan intensitas cahaya yang setiap detiknya meningkat dan pada akhirnya terjadi ledakan energi cahaya berwarna pelangi yang menjalar kesegala arah.

Sriiiinggg!

Pedang yang Naruto pegang sekarang berevolusi setelah ledakan cahaya tersebut meredup. Dapat di lihat pedang biru itu sekarang bercabang tiga atau lebih mirip disebut trisula besar dengan gagang pendek dan dari setiap bilahnya mengalir listrik biru.

"yosh! Akhirnya kita bisa membuka gerbang. ayo semua kita menuju piramida itu"

"Ha'i!" dengan itu mereka terbang melesat menuju piramida yang jaraknya hanya 1Km dari mereka.

Setelah sampai di sana terlihat dari puncak piramida tersebut terbelah dan menampakan sebongkah berliyan merah crimson dengan 3 lubang di permukaanya.

"rencananya begini, saat gerhana menerangi puncak dari piramida itu. akan terjadi gelombang energi magnetik yang menghisap segalanya ke arah piramida itu. Aku akan menerobos masuk dan menanamkan pedang ini di dalam berlian merah pada puncak piramida. tugas kalian kendalikan energi magnetik yang terjadi dan lindungi aku dari belakang...ok!" jelas Naruto dengan panjang lebar dan membagi tugas dalam hatinya dia berharap penuh untuk keberhasilan misi ini.

Apapun yang terjadi keberhasilan misi ini dan membawa pulang Yoshino adalah pereoritas utama.

Naruto menatap langit yang menggelap matahari yang sudah setengah tertutup bulan dan dia bergumam'welcome back Yoshino'batinya.

Beberapa kemudian gerhana matahari sempurna,cahaya dari porosnya memancar lurus pada puncak piramida sedetik kemudian air laut bergolak angin berhembus kuat petir menyambar ke segala arah dan kejadian itu hanya di sekitar piramida.

Tiba-tiba gelombang elektrika magnetik memyebar dan bagaikan gravitasi yang kuat menyedot segalanya ke arah piramida yang menjadi pusatnya.

"misi di mulaaaaaaaai" teriak Naruto yang terbang melesat menuju puncak piramida tapi saat hendak melesat dari dalam air muncul Naga berwarna biru yang teridentifikasi Naga bernama leviathan.

Naruto menghindar dari sabetan ekor sang naga dengan kecepatan yang gila ditambah gravitasi piramida dia menukik kebawah hanya berselang 1meter dari ekor sang Naga ia menerobos kebawah ekornya dan langsung melesat keatas sekuatnya.

"KAMITO TANGKAP PEDANG PEMBUNUH NAGA PERSEUS INI! DAN LINDUNGI AKU DARI NAGA INI WAKTUNYA TIDAK LAMA LAGI SEBELUM GERHANA BERAKHIR"

Naruto berteriak kepada Kamito di belakangnya dan melempar sebuah pedang besar berkepala ular yang bilah tajamnya melekuk-lekuk.

Tap!

Kamito menangkap pedang tersebut dan mulai meresapi pedang perak tersebut dengan Dark powernya hingga pedang tersebut berubah menjadi hitam.

[ Absolute Blade Arts Destructive Form : Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance Lightning  
Flare ]

dengan meneriakan nama skilnya dengan pedang yang teraliri listrik hitam dan kekuatan kegelapan Kamito menuki melesat menuju sang naga.

dalam slow motion dapat di lihat jelas dari permukaan laut kamito menebas vertikal kadang miring kadang horizontal bergerak secara sepiral dari bawah keatas membabat habis setiap daging terselubung sisik bak baja. bagaikan penari pedang kematian dengan indahnya menarikan tarian pedang pencabut nyawa.

di iringi petih hitam di setiap tebasanya memberikan kematian dramatis bagi sang Naga.

GROOOOOAAAAR!

Naga itu meraung untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum naga itu tercacak-cacak hingga air laut berwarna kemerahan.

sedangkan Naruto yang sudah sampai di atas dekat piramida menambah kecepatannya.

"UWOOOAAAAAAA"

Dia berteriak agar menambah adrenalinya dan dalam satu hentakan menancapkan Blade of olympus di berlian yang berada di puncak piramida tersebut.

JLEEEEB!

terdengar sangat keras tusukan itu detik berikutnya terjadi ledakan cahaya menyilaukan hingga anggota Akatsuki yang berada jauh di belakan menutup mata mereka dengan tangan saking silaunya cahaya tersebut.

.

.

.

-Di suatu tempat-

.

.

Azazel dan kelompok Gremory tengah terbang di laut lepas menuju segitiga bermuda harus terhenti karna merasakan ledakan energi yang jau berkilo-kilo meter dari tempat mereka terbang.

"ke-kekuatan apa ini" gumam semua orang sedangkan azazel menampakan raut wajah gelisa dengan ledakan energi yang iya rasakan.

"semua cepat Naruto telah membuka gerbang dan firasatku buruk tentang ini" ucap Azazel yang menambah kecepatan terbangnya di ikuti dengan yang lain. Meninggalkan Isee yang masih sangat jauh di belakang.

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo Ddraig masuk mode baru kita"

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

cahaya merah meledak dari Armor yang Isse kenakan dan menutupinya perlahan semua armor beratnya di rontokan dan menggantikannya dengan armor tipis nan ramping serta sayap naga yang melebar.

[ Mode change : Welsh Sonic Boost Knight ]

Suara mekanik itu bergema dan Isee melesat dalam kecepatan ultrasonic mebuat udara di sekitarnya berguncang hebat!

.

.

.

-Atlatnis city ( setelah memasuki gerbang dimensi )-

.

.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya di terperangah saat melihat sebuah kota yang amat indah dengan langit? Bukan tapi dasar laut yang menjadi langit di tempat ini.

"Semua kita berhasil!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH" teriak semua anggota tim Akatsuki gembira saat sudah berada di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Yosh! Tinggal satu lagi ayo kita dapatkan book of death di sana!"tunjuk Naruto bersemangat dan menunjuk istana yang menjadi tempat akhir tujuan mereka.

"Jangan senang dulu Naru takdir,dendam,kepedihan akan di mulai dari sini"ucap Author dengan seringai setan yang membuat madara bertekuk lutut#Zraaaaz :di bacok madara (abaikan)

.

.

.  
-Atlantis palace-

.

.  
di sinilah Naruto dan timnya berada sebuah istana megah dan agung dengan banyak relice-relic khas samudra dan berbagai patung raksasa gagah yang di asumkan sebagai para raja terdahulu dari istana ini.

dengan bantuan Blade of olympus sebagai penunjuk arah dan alat detektor Book of death mereka sampai di sebuah singgasana sang raja dan menemukan sebuah peti dengan lambang segel satan Lucifer legendaris yang juga buyut dari Naruto.

"jadi pertanyaanya sekarang! bisakah kau membuka peti ini tuan Lucifer?"tanya Tohka dengan nada canda sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"aku akan mencobanya"ucap Naruto saat membuat lambang sihir yang sama dan meletakan jangannya di atas segel tersebut.

Sreeg!

Sriiink!

KLIIK!

Lambang segel itu menghilang dan suara mekanisme pengunci peti itu terbuka!

terdapat sebuah buku kuno hitam tebal yang tetap terjaga rapih tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

"Jadi ini Book of death?"tanya Kotori melihat buku yang telah Naruto buka dan lihat isinya.

"ya dan aku akan mulai ritaual" ucap Naruto dia duduk di singaga sana itu seperti petunjuk dari kitab tersebut.

Tambang!

Daun pohon zaitun!

Telapak tangan!

Pintu!

Tangan!

Kaki!

Bangau!

Sungai!

Batu nisan!

Cangkir!

Daun zaitun!

Lidah!  
(A/N: artinya dari kata diatas ( hidup dan bangkint ) sy ambil dari ejahan mesir kuno)

selesai melafalkan mantra tersebut buku yang Naruto pegang terjatuh dan terbuka bagaikan tertiup angin kencang di sekitar dan gemuruh petir menyambar.

buku itu bersinar dengan terang dan muncul suatu gerbang dimensi yang perlahan terbuka!

hening!

hening!

TAP!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari pintu tersebut seorang gadis berkulit putih mulus bagaikan salju iris biru bagaikan berlian surai biru terang panjang tubuh loly terbalut one-piece hijau dengan paras menawan bagaikan peri.

"Arigatou Naruto nii-chan. Aku kembali minna!"

.

.

.  
-Bagian luar Gate of atlantis-

.

.  
-Azazel P.O.V on-

aku Azazel dan kelompok Gremory yang baru saja sampai segitiga bermuda terkejut akan sebuah gerbang raksasa tercipta dari piramida yang terbelah.

"Ayo kita masuk Naruto pasti sudah ada di dalam" perintah ku.

entah kenapa firasatku sangat buruk saat mendengar dari Kamito. ada yang menghubungi Cao cao dan memeritahkan untuk mundur.

apakah ini jebakan?

ini semua sangat membuat ku cemas dan berfikir negatif aku juga bisa merasakan aura iblis yang lebih dahsyat dari Naruto  
tapi siapa?

aura ini sama seperti saat aku menyaksikan Naruto kehilangan kendali atas kekuatanya.

apakah Naruto?

tapi kekuatan iblis Naruto sudah tersegel dan tidak mungkin kerbuka.

mata ku melebar saat menyadari aura ini aura orang itu orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian keluarga Naruto!

"sang putra bintang fajar"

-Azazel P.O.V end-

.

.

.

-Back to Scan Naruto-

.

.

.

Isak tangis bahagia bergema dalam ruangam mega yang kini menjadi reuni tim Akatsuki dengan gadis yang datang dari gerbang tersebut.

Orang yang amat bahagia adalah Naruto dia langsung berlari memelu Yoshino di ikuti berhamburnya dan tangisan dari anggota yang lain.

Semua lengkap semua bahagia semua senag semua orang benar-benar merindukan gadis yang saat ini tengah mereka peluk.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang menahan emosi! Semua di biarkan meledak dalam tangisan bahagia mereka menyambut kembalinya sosok yang mereka rindukan.

Dalam pelukan dan tangis Naruto berbisik pelan ke telinga gadis yang ia rindukan" Syukurlah! Syukurlah aku merindukan mu aku benar-benar merindukan mu selamat datang kembali Yoshino!"

Prook!

Prook!

Prook!

Prook!

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah lain"sungguh sangat mengharukan reouni kalian" ucapnya.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dan ucapan dari arah belakang tim Akatsuki melihat pria paruh baya berbusana Maou bersurai perak dengan wajah agak mirip dengan Vali.

"k-kau!"ucap Naruto syok melihat siapa orang yang mengganggu acara reouni bahagianya.

"hahaha apa kabar keponakan ku?"ucap peria tersebut pada Naruto yang melihatnya dengan intens dan aura membunuh pekat.

"KENAPA KAU DI SINI HAH"bentak Naruto dia berdiri aura hitam menyelubunginya iris birunya berputar dengan cepat dan berubah menjadi merah darah dengan 3 garis melintang dalam lingkaran hitam.

"oh apakah ini sambutan untuk paman mu Naru-chan"ucap pria tersebut dengan nada mengejek.

Perlahan di tangan kanan Naruto tercipta bola energi sepiral sebesar ban mobil dengan 4 cincin Putih mengitarinya dengan cepat di berlari kearah pria tersebut hendak menghantamkan serangannya.

"AKAN KU BUNUH KAU RIZEVIM"

Terungkapnya nama musuh terbesar Naruto pria itu adalah Rizevim Livan Lucifer

.

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE...!

A/N:ahay ketemu lagi sama sy author authis dan ababil ini akhirnya salah satu rahasia terungkap tp dengan munculnya berbagai rahasia baru hahaha

Yosh untuk kali ini gx banyak bacot langsung aja kalo yang mau review monggo kalo gx ydh gpp hahaha

Selanjutnya di Naruto Lucifer Namikaze :Revenge of The Absolute Satan.

Zrazzzz! Jleeeeb! "TIDAAAAAAAAK" akeno.

"kau tahu tanpa kekuatan terkutuk mu kau tidak akan menang dari ku dasar bodoh" Rizevim.

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUH MU RIZEVIM" Kamito!

Sampai jumpa di last Chapter arc 2 ! Chapter 16 : dua takdir Absolute Lucifer VS Lucifer

Tony uciha namikaze out!


End file.
